Secrets in Past and Shadows
by Thomagata
Summary: SK never happened, Rose and the gang have finally graduated and that means a few things for Rose, freedom from the academy, guarding Lissa, and continueing her relationship with Dimitri. But before going to court, Adrian suggests *full sumary inside*
1. Summary

End of SK never happened (you know the part), Rose and the gang have finally graduated and that means a few things for Rose, freedom from the academy, guarding Lissa, and continuing her relationship with Dimitri. But before going to court, Adrian suggests a side trip to visit an old friend. But little did they know that this little trip could change everything that Rose knows, especially when it comes to Adrian's friend's mysterious guardian. What secrets will be revealed, and how will pasts collide. Only the shadows can tell.


	2. Prolouge: Beginning of My Despair

I remember that day so very clearly, as if it had been imbedded into my brain like a permanent scar. The screaming, the crying, the blood. I thought the world was going to end with all the noise and the violence, but little did I know that this was only the beginning.

I never really expected much from my family. We had little and yet we were happy. I enjoyed my mother's soft, soothing voice, my little sisters laughter and enjoyment, and, of course, my older brother's protective gaze. We were content, unless _he _decided to visit. And he did, on that faithful day. The day that made me realize what fear and anger really looked like and how I would later finish what was started.

"You bastard" the man I knew as Father cried. Blood trickled down from his now broken nose, dripping onto his expensive coat, leaving a deep dark stain.

My brother stood in front of my father, courageous and determined, while my mother sat on the floor behind him, nearly beaten to death and unconscious. My brother stood in a fighting stance, fist raised and ready. Even at such a young age he was almost as tall as father, this gave him a very good advantage.

"Funny I was going to say the very same thing," my brother spat, "You have no right to be here, I don't care who the fuck you think you are, but you have no right treating our mother this way!"

"Stupid boy, she's only a whore,"

Another punch was thrown. Father tried to dodge but brother was too fast, he was always so fast. Father staggered and was quickly taken advantaged by brother. He pushed him against the wall, grabbed him by the collar and whispered menacingly,

"You have no fucking right, your not so high and mighty. You are dirt compared to us. Just a living, breathing piece of shit! I don't want to ever see the likes of you again in this house!"

"Boy! You don't tell me what to do!" Father tried to fight against brother but brother was already faster and stronger then Father. He was doomed to begin with. As the fight commenced things were knocked over and shattered, boned were broken and blood was spat. The fire in my brother's eyes terrified me, and yet at the same time, left me in awe. Father fell to the ground and brother took his chance to kick him in the ribs. I heard countless cracks as brother kicked him over and over and over again. Violence and anger leaking out into his kicks

I was too stunned to move from my spot, just outside the door to the room, looking through the cracked door. My younger sister sat farther off, her knees to her chest, rocking back and forth, crying.

"Make them stop! Make them stop!" She cried out, her voice filled with agony. I did nothing, I knew fear coursed through my younger sister but I was unable to move in order to comfort her. All I could do was watch as my brother hit and kicked our father again and again. Watching my father spit up the dark crimson liquid on to our wooden floor boards.

"Please son stop!" My mother suddenly cried, having finally regained conscious. She grabbed my brother's fist in mid-air as he tried to make another blow on our crippled father and it was only then did he stop his massive rage. My father laid on the floor, bruised beaten, and bloody, looking up at my brother and mother with loathing and fear. I should have known right then and there that he would never forget this day. Maybe I would have been more prepared for the future.

Brother took a deep breathe, trying to regain the calmness and control that he had lost. It only took a couple of seconds, but those seconds seemed like hours as we watched anxiously on what he would do next. But he did nothing, he was calm then, he just lowered his fists and whispered, "Get out"

Slowly and painfully our Farther stood up and limped out of the room, passing by me and my crying sister without a second glance. My mother whispered something to my brother then left to go comfort my sister leaving my brother standing alone in the room, staring at the place where our father was laying. I slowly entered the room to go stand by my brother. We didn't say a word but really there was no need. My brother had lost control and all around us was the evidence. He had broken more then just our father's bones, and yet his still looked determined to do it again. Mother always said he was the warrior of the family.

I looked up at his eyes and noticed that they had softened to their gentle brown color, and suddenly he knelt down and hugged me to his chest. I heard him cry softly and whisper so gentle to me,

"I will protect you, mother, and Anya. I will protect you always, remember that Kisa."

I was young then, so I believed his promise without a second thought. Not even considering the possible chance of it being broken. I was so naïve. It was only a few short years later that his promise will break and I will regretfully finish what he had started.


	3. Ch 1 The oh so fun vacation ride

Thomagata here, welcome to the first chapter of the story, just a FYI point of views will switch from time to time, but they will mostly be in Rose's or my OC's. Occasionally Dimitri will sneak in there but that will be rare. Please R&R

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

RPOV

My finger tapped impatiently against my knee. Anxious and stiff, I was. The only thought going through my mind was _could this take any longer_? I believe today was the day God was punishing me for all those Sunday masses I had missed in the past, and boy was it agonizing. We left this morning (well evening for all those humans out there) to go on the, oh so fun, road trip to the middle of nowhere located in the, oh so lovely, Washington state. We could have just simply flown there on a plane but nooooo, Lissa wanted to drive because she thought it would be a great "experience".

And you know what; it wouldn't have been so bad. Dimitri was driving and I was sitting in the passenger seat. We could've had a nice drive, talking and joking, maybe a kiss or two but there was a problem. We had an audience and it was the last person who I wanted to have the great honor of eavesdropping on our conversation. The guy who suggested this stupid trip, Adrian Ivashkov.

Lissa, Dimitri and I were _supposed _to be heading to the royal court after graduation but Adrian suggested to actually taking a short vacation since it was summer and college wouldn't start till fall. Well vacation was fine with me, as long as Lissa was with me of course. But instead of white sand beaches, amusement parks, or fun city life, were going to freaking Washington to visit Adrian's freaking friend. What. The. Hell. And to make matters worse, were driving two cars. Lissa, Christen (yes, flame-boy came too), and a few guardians in one car. Dimitri, Adrian, and I in the other. Can you guess who arranged this? Adrian of course. And even though Dimitri and I weren't going to deny our relationship anymore, we were still trying to work out how to tell everyone. And even though Adrian technically already knew, we weren't going to do anything in front of him yet; it was still kind of weird.

So the entire trip, Adrian had been drinking and blabbing his mouth off while Dimitri and I sat silently trying to ignore the great urge to touch each other. Nothing sexual you pervs, just simply holding hands would have been nice, but with Adrian in the car, it would have been awkward. Doesn't Adrian know he has a privacy screen, God I wish he would use it.

"So little Dhampir," Adrian slightly slurred, "You ready to have so fun on this trip, because I sure can help in that category."

I wanted to cuss him out but Dimitri was in the car and I know he would lecture me if I did. Though I could tell he was upset by the comment as well. Since his hands slightly tightened on the steering wheel. So I gave Adrian a professional answer instead.

"I can't have fun Adrian; I'm guarding Lissa now so I gotta watch her 24/7."

"Don't give me that, I know what Lissa told you and I'm not going to take that as an answer."

Damn he knew. Before we left, Lissa told me that during this trip I was going to take no responsibility of being her guardian, no standing and scanning rooms, no walking around the perimeter of the area. Nothing. I was her guest and would be treated as such. In fact Dimitri was getting the same treatment as well. No guardian duty for him. Not till we get to the royal court. This thought made me smile a little. What would the great badass god do, now that he is not "allowed" to guard? Then I frowned, probably lock himself in his room and read cheesy western novels. I made a mental note to make sure that would not happen.

"Dhampir" Adrian said still waiting for an answer to his first question.

"Fine Adrian, I am ready to have fun but not with you," My eyes flashed in Dimitri's direction, wither he noticed or not I couldn't tell but I had a hunch he did.

Adrian took another swig of his Vodka, "Whatever, I'll eventually show you I'm more fun." He said with a wink. I just rolled my eyes, God I hope were almost there.

~***~

Ever driven through Washington before? Well let me tell you there isn't much of a change in scenery. Lots of plants and trees, maybe if you're lucky you'll see a piece of actual civilization, but don't count on it. And it's been like this for the past couple days. The only thing keeping me sane is Dimitri and Lissa's and I inner bond. Knowing she's happy makes me happy, until she starts making out with Christian, then it gets kinda gross.

"Hey Comrade," I said to Dimitri using my favorite nickname for him, "Are we almost there?"

Dimitri sighed, he hated my nickname for him but I think it's better then Dimka. I shuttered at the remembrance of who used to say that. The women who I almost lost Dimitri to. Tasha.

"Actually we should be nearing the house gates any minute now." His gentle accent was always so sexy.

"You mean were actually almost there?"

He nodded.

"Hallelujah!" I shouted, flinging my hands up in excitement. I soon can leave this prison of a car.

"I wish you were this excited when it came to me." Adrian mumbled, now draining a bottle of whiskey. Did he ever run out of alcohol?

Twenty minuets later we came to an elegant, gothic gate. Twenty feet tall, pure hard iron, and spikes at the top of each bar. Nice touch, might I add. On each side of the gate were two bird statues, they almost looked like peacocks only smaller.

"What kind of bird is that, it looks like a peacock but different." By now we had stopped at the front of the gate. I could see a guardian behind the gate walking towards us. Probably making sure we were not strigoi before letting us in.

"There actually _zhar-ptitsas_." Dimitri replied.

"They're what now?"

"A literal translation is heat bird but there more commonly known as phoenixes."

"Very good Belikov," Adrian chimed in, "The phoenix is my friend's family's symbol. The resurrecting phoenix. There power rivals Lissa's family's dragon. My Aunt loathes and yet at the same time worships this family."

"Why?"

"Because they have so much power."

I was about ask another question when the guardian finally reached our car. Dimitri rolled down the window and they began to exchange words. After a few minuets the guard opened the gates and both cars began to drive through. I was immediately hit with a wave of relief as we entered the wards. Through out the entire trip I was wracked with agonizing headaches from the ghost (you gotta love the ghosts) but now that we were safely inside the wards, all signs of a pale ghostly figure were gone. Maybe that explains my great irritation that I had the entire trip.

The landscape was beautiful, dawn was approaching so the sky was an orange pinkish glow and it gentle shone upon the neatly cut grass and bushes. Trees lined the area in the distance and in front of us stood the house. Or should I say mansion. Holy crap, these people had some money. Built in a beautiful gothic structure, the house was gorgeous and just right for a family of vampires.

We finally stopped in front of the house and I was finally able to stretch my legs. I swear I heard something crack but I didn't care I was out of that stupid car. I was so happy I could have kissed the ground, but I'm glad I didn't.

I soon as all of us were out of the cars maids and butlers rushed out of the house and began unpacking our cars to bring our things inside. Wow, talk about excellent service, I wonder if we should tip them? Followed by the servants were a women and a man. The woman was short with long raven black hair and gentle leaf green eyes. The man was taller and had the same matching hair except gelled back with ocean blue eyes. They both were wearing what seemed high brand clothes and yet their faces seemed gentle and light, not rich and spoiled

The man stepped forward; hands lifted up in a polite servitude and said, "Welcome friends to Zotkin Manor."


	4. Ch 2 Eh what's up Comrade

Hey guys, thanks so much for the reviews I've gotten so far. Reviews make me so happy and they make me wanna write more, so keep them coming. BTW tomorrow I'll be leaving for a 3 week college program. I'll be bringing my laptop but I don't know how often I'll be able to type so bare with me. Anyway enjoy another chapter.

RPOV

I suddenly felt spoiled. All my life, I was trained to believe that my whole purpose in life would be nothing but protecting Morois and never expecting anything in return expect a paycheck. But now, being in this _extremely_ nice house and being told I was to do nothing but enjoy myself, I felt as if I entered an alien world. Strange right? I can only imagine how Dimitri feels, since he is under the same orders as me.

Our hosts were nothing but nice, Master Zotkin and Madame Zotkin were there official titles, and although their names sounded snotty and rich, they were nothing but welcoming and nice. They didn't even seemed surprised when Lissa mentioned that Dimitri and I were staying as guest instead of full time guardians (she hired more guardians to take our place). Our host acted as if it was the most obvious thing on earth, instead of giving Lissa an are-you-crazy look I know some Morois would give. In fact I wouldn't have been surprised if they asked me if I would like to be carried to my room.

Speaking of room, I had one to myself and it was frickin HUGE. With a capital H. Red was the theme and everything matched bountifully and perfect, almost as if a princess had lived there. Lissa's room was next to mine, which was next to Christian's, which was next to Adrian's. (Thank God) and who was across the hall? Dimitri of course. And all the other guardians were else where, I really didn't care about them their just fillers until we get to court, Eddie is going to meet us there, he's Christian's guardian as of now.

It was eight in the morning, and I bet the sun was high in sky by now, and I was feeling the fatigue. We wouldn't meet the entire family until tomorrow since it was so late now. So I was preparing myself for a wonderful nights rest in my majestically huge bed when I felt a twinge in our bond. Lissa wanted to see me. My own selfish desires told me to ignore it and put my butt into bed but my responsible duties won out and so I went next door to speak to her.

She answered the door, and her whole mood shifting into happiness. She let me in and I sat down on the comfy blue couch. Her room theme seemed to be pastel colors. Light blue and pink savored through the room, so innocent just like Lissa…unless she's with Christian.

"So what's up," I asked, it was nice to sit back with Lissa without any boys and just talk her and me.

"I just want to make sure you understand the rules of the trip."

I sighed dramatically, "I know, no guarding, no standing and examining the room, nothing work related. Am I forgetting anything?"

"Don't forget to enjoy yourself too."

"Oh yes, enjoy my self with a bunch of rich snobs."

"How can you say that, Mister and Madame Zotkin were extremely nice to us."

"They were, doesn't mean their kids are any better." I pointed out.

"Whatever, you might actually enjoy yourself while me and Adrian and study.

"Nerd, already preparing for college." I said rolling my eyes.

"Not college, spirit." She practically whispered spirit as if it was a holy word and shouldn't have been said. My eyes widened, shocked. I thought this was a vacation.

"Adrian has a hunch," Lissa said, "He thinks that this friend of his is actually a spirit user as well. He wants to make sure and then try to work with him as well. Just think Rose another spirit user!" Lissa's mood shot straight past excited to ecstatic.

My mood was shock, shocked that there was possibly another spirit user in this very house, and shocked that Adrian actually had a reason for this random trip.

"Adrian actually has a reason for this trip?"

Lissa rolled her eyes, "You know he actually does have some good points too, he's not always a drunk, smoking, womanizer."

It was turn to roll my eyes. Lissa still didn't know about Dimitri and me, or even that I wasn't even a virgin anymore. I was still trying to figure out how to tell her, because I knew once I did she was going to be pissed.

"Whatever, I'm going to bed. I will probably get the honor of seeing mister good points tonight in my dreams. Good night."

"Good night Rose see you tomorrow." I felt a shift in her mood, her thoughts were on Christian. Oh no, not another late night hook up. God was punishing me to the very end.

I walked out of Lissa's room and next door to mine but when I was about to open my door I stopped. I looked over my shoulder over to Dimitri's room. And then a thought flashed through my head. I smiled and walked over to his door. I knock and waited.

Memories flashed through my head to last fall when I was under the lust charm. Now was sorta similar except I was in my pj's instead of my sexy black dress. Maybe I should have packed that dress. Dimitri answered the door and I mentally frowned. He was in a pajama bottoms and a loose shirt. Damn, couldn't he be decent enough to at least be half naked when I come.

"Eh what's up comrade?" I said, trying to sound as much as Bugs bunny as possible. Dimitri rolled his eyes.

"Do you need something Rose," He didn't sound annoyed but tired looks like he was about to jump in bed himself.

I walked right on in and sat down on his bed, feeling quite at home. His room was a gentle warm theme to it was nice but nothing like Lissa and my room. He probably requested a simpler room.

"I was wondering if I could sleep with you tonight." I asked innocently. He did the cool one eyebrow thing. Which I still can't do by the way.

"Really do mean sleeping." I said. He seemed wary about answering, I knew he would say yes in an instant but we were still trying to be good.

"I need to make sure my emotions stay in check." I instantly gave him an excuse, it was a lame one but it was the best I could come up with.

"You don't seem to be under Lissa's emotions right now." He retorted.

"Not now, but I will when Lissa and Christian get physical tonight." He still didn't look moved to let me stay. I guess I gotta play dirty.

"Well I could go to Adrian; I bet he would help me." Dimitri didn't like that answer either.

"Oh come on comrade," I gave him my heart-melting smile and stood up. I tried to get my face as close to his face as possible but it was pretty hard to do when the person is a good foot taller then you. I could tell me closeness of my face and body was still affecting him. His eyes were battling an inner battle, and I was going to make sure my side won.

In the best seductive voice I could muster I whispered, "Please Comrade."

That did it. He closed the distance between our faces and gently began to kiss me. It gentle and sweet but soon passion and flare began to spark. His arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him while my hands stayed on his chest. Memories from the cabin flashed through my mind. His hands gently caressing every part of me, his loving eyes, the pleasure and all I wanted was to finally repeat that night. But we couldn't, not now.

We pulled away to breathe. Our gasps seemed to echo trough the room.

"What am I going to do with you Roza?" His accent was thicker and heavier and it brought shivers down my spine. He had called me Roza, my most favorite thing for him to call me. It was like music to me, a song I could hear over and over again.

Dimitri sighed and walked over to the bed. "You can stay tonight," he said, "but this can't happen every night." He smiled, God could this night get any better? A kiss, a smile, and I get to spend the night with him.

I crawled into the bed and he followed. Soon after some adjustments, we were in darkness. His arm snaked around my waist and I felt his lips in my hair.

"Good night Roza."

I turned so that I was cuddled to his chest. "Good night comrade." I whispered into his chest. My eyes slowly closed and I faded away into my dreams.

KPOV (my OC's point of view)

The sun was so bright today. Not a cloud in site, rare for Washington. To bad we had to live our lives in darkness, when there was so much wonder in the sun. My hands wondered mindlessly in the grass around me. My long gentle brown hair flowed freely in the wind. I felt so at peace.

I twitched; I felt a familiar presence, and a familiar urge. I looked towards the forest in the distance. They seemed dark and ominous from here and yet that felt strangely alluring. I wanted to run into the darkness, past the wards, and into the true darkness. I suddenly stood up, they were calling me, _she_ was calling me. I was breathing heavy, and anxiously no longer at peace. A small part of me told me I had to stay, I truly didn't want to leave. The darkness was not something I wanted. My inner battle was strong almost too strong.

"Hime!" I snapped out of the strange feeling. I turned and looked at _his_ gentle leaf green eyes. I suddenly remember why I had to stay. For him. I walked toward him into the shade of the house.

"Come Hime, are guests arrived. We must greet them in the morning." Hime, my nickname. I never really liked it, not appropriate to me, but he used it like nothing else. He was always so sweet.

"I coming," I smiled at him. He walked into the house but before I followed I looked once more into the forest. I still could see her, so faint, so fair.

My dearest sister.

And there you have it, god, bad, ok? I hope I did ok with the RXD fluff. BTW Hime is a Japanese word, and just for the record none of them are Japanese, you'll figure out what it means and why he calls her that soon. Others wise review please.


	5. Ch 3 X is for Xavier

**Sorry for the late update, I've been away fro three weeks fro a special college program for high schoolers and then when I got back I had a million things to do. I had to work, I have summer homework to complete, etc. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. Its super long, over 5 pages long in word. Enjoy.**

***Edit* recently edited, any other mistakes I might have missed please notify me.**

RPOV

My dreams were strange and dull. Dark colors and warped voices. Something I wasn't used to. I tried my hardest to depict something out of the colors and voices but I was unable to. If I could just…

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeep!

I groaned, waking from my dreams. I turned over and, without opening my eyes, slapped the alarm off. I groaned again, stretching my body and yawning. I was diffidently not a morning person. I was thinking about going back to sleep but a thought suddenly flashed into my head. I was in Dimitri's bed.

I snapped open my eyes and shot straight up in the bed. He wasn't in bed. Where was he?

"Good your awake, I was afraid the alarm wouldn't work,"

Dimitri leaned against the entryway into the bathroom. All six foot of him, lean and ever so sexy; already dressed of course but still so sexy.

"I was going to wake you earlier but you seemed so peaceful," He said walking towards the bed and taking a seat next to me.

"What time is it?" I asked, no longer tired. He was here, there was no need to go back to sleep.

"Half past seven, you could sleep more but you probably should get to your own room before anyone else wakes up,"

"Or I can hangout here for another thirty minuets then go back to my room to change,"

"And what exactly do you have in mind?"

Without answering him, I leaned over to him and gently brushed my lips against his lips. So close but not there. But he did exactly what I expected. He leaned closer and gently began to kiss me, which I happily returned. Soon more passion began to grow between us; the crackling static began to course through my veins as he pulled me closer, caressing my hair in one hand and the other on my lower back. My arms were around his neck, and my hands in his hair. We eventually pulled away for air, our breathing heavy and rigid. Damn, I love him.

"Roza," his accent was thick and heavy, which only made him sound even sexier, "you need to go back to your room."

I smirked at him, "You say I need to go back to my room, but I know you want differently."

"What I want, and what needs to be done may be different but what needs to be done is a higher priority."

I rolled my eyes, "Zen life lesson."

He then rolled his eyes.

"Alright I get it, I'll leave." I untangled myself from him and began to walk away.

"Roza," I stopped and turned to him. He got up and walked to me, "I love you."

The way he said it sent chills up my spine, with his thick accent and all.

"I love you too," I replied and gently gave him a kiss and left.

I made it to my room, no problem (especially since it was right across the hall) and so I took a shower and dressed. Nothing special, just normal clothes. These were Adrian's friends we were meeting today, not anyone I needed to impress.

I could feel Lissa awake and alert. Her mood was practically through the roof. Saying she was excited would be an understatement; she was ecstatic about meeting these people and for the mystery of the maybe, new spirit user.

Apparently she was also nervous because she couldn't decide what to wear. She wanted to go ask me for help but she didn't know if I was up yet. She was debating to go knock on my door or not. So, being the loving friend that I am, I left my room and just casually walked into hers.

"Ok, you should wear that skirt with that top with these shoes with that necklace." Was all I said.

She looked at me shocked but nevertheless began putting on the clothes.

"How did you know I needed your help?" she asked when she was done dressing.

I pointed to my head, "Do you really have to ask?"  
"I guess not." She shrugged.

"Are you ready?"

She nodded and we left the room. Servants were already outside ready to show us the way to the dinning room along with Christian, Adrian, and, of course, Dimitri. We greeted each other and followed the servants having a light conversation with everyone. It was hard trying to be good with Dimitri there but I managed to stay good, even though I keep t thinking about us sleeping together….and then kissing him this morning…..which just led back to night in the cabin a few months back.

For those who are wondering, no we haven't done anything since expect for make eye contact….and kiss….and maybe a few other things but we were being good. Wise old Dimitri thought it would be best not to get too physical until Dimitri was reassigned and are relationship was public. Sounded like responsible Dimitri all right.

The dinning room was large and well…elegant. What else to expect from rich people? A few guardians lined the room, including the ones we brought, and sitting at the long, mahogany wood table sat Madame Zotkin and four other girls.

Upon are arrival Madame Zotkin stood a greeted us warmly.

" and friends! Good morning, I hope you all slept well."

"Madame Zotkin we slept exceptionally well. I thank you for your hospitality." Adrian said stepping forward.

"Never a problem for friends of my son. Come sit, enjoy breakfast. I'm sorry my husband was unable to make it; he left early this morning for work. He owns a company you know."

We sat down. Breakfast was already set and served. And thank goodness I recognized everything so no mistakes on what I put in my mouth. That's right no sweet bread for me.

We began eating but I couldn't help but notice the girls sitting with us. They were quite and neatly dressed. Their ages ranged from early twenties to as young as eleven. All had the dark black hair and eyes of their parents, the gentle leaf green color or the dark ocean blue.

They spoke only amongst themselves and we did the same. The food was pretty good and we had light conversation. Lissa spoke freely with Adrian while I spoke with Christian. Dimitri kept to himself and was scanning the room out of habit. The atmosphere seemed light and cheerful but I couldn't help but notice the annoyance in Madame Zotkin's face.

"Adrian," I said, "Is something the matter with Madame Zotkin?"

"Mama's angry," Came a little voice. I turned next to me to come face to face with one of the younger girls. There were two of them, about eleven years old, and by the look of it, twins. They had their father's deep ocean blue eyes.

"Why is she angry?" I asked half surprised that she was talking to me.

"Brother is late for breakfast, she thinks it's rude."

"But Kitty got him up." Said the other twin.

"Kitty always gets him up."

"Who's-"I was interrupted by the doors opening behind us. We all turned around to see two figures enter. One was male and the other female. The guy was tall and slimly built, very common for Morois. He, like all the other Zotkins, had the dark black hair which was set in a messy fashion and wore cloths of a punkish brand. He had his mother's light green eyes, which seemed brighter and clearer then every ones. Compared to his family, who were neatly dressed and sophisticated, he seemed to stand out in an almost rebel way.

Behind him was the female. Her frame was more built and had very shapely curves. Defiantly a Dhampire. Her long brown hair was in messy bun which showed off her amazing amount of Monija marks while her warm brown eyes scanned the room carefully and quickly, assessing the room at every angle. She was a guardian but instead of wearing the usual uniform of white and black she wore jeans, boots, a t-shirt and a hoodie. Simple and yet loose. Odd for formal guardian attire. But overall, I got a feeling, as if I seen her somewhere before though I swear I never met her before. Strange.

The guy, casually walked over to his mother, and kissed her on the cheek.

"Good morning mother, how are you today?" He asked, apparently oblivious to his mother's angry expression.

If looks could kill, then he would have been died, been resurrected, and then killed again while his mother danced upon his grave. Saying she was not happy was an understatement..

"You're late." Was all she said.

"And my apologies mother, it won't happen again." He replied giving his mother a slight bow and a smile. He then turned to Adrian.

"Adrian, what a wonderful surprise. It's been so long since you came to visit me."

"Well, I thought over five years is way too long. So I decided to visit, with a few friends of course."

"Yes of course, new friends are always welcomed here." He then turned to us, "Welcome, I am Xavier Zotkin."

~***~

After breakfast, we all got to meet each other, the four girls that dined with us were Xavier's sisters. The oldest daughter was older then Xavier, who was 21, her name was Elizabeth and she was 25. Apparently she was a dancer and an actress who enjoyed writing plays, planning performances and parties in her free time. The next oldest was sixteen, her name was Emily. She was a bubbly girl who giggled a lot and normally spent her time with her oldest sister, since she too was a dancer and an actress. The youngest were the twins who were only eleven. Their names were Alexia and Alicia. Both were cute and adorable, and it was plain to tell their mother enjoyed dressing them up. But they rather just run around and play in the garden or sit in a corner and read or draw.

Xavier, or X as he was sometimes referred to, was defiantly a character; in fact he acted almost identical to Adrian. Relaxed and a flirt. I just only hoped he didn't have the same smoking and drinking problem. One Adrian was enough.

His guardian could only be described as strange. Her position seemed higher then any of the other guardians though she was merely twenty. Just the basic fact that she was dressed differently was also strange, guardians normally weren't treated special. But the most bizarre thing above all was that everyone, and I mean everyone, addressed her by her first name. She was called Guardian Kisa. It was as if she had no last name what so ever.

We now sat in a lounge area. Unlike the rest of the rooms we've seen this one was more modern and elegant. I could basically breathe in this room, for the atmosphere was so much looser then the rest of the house. It was more of what I was use to.

Only Adrian, Lissa, Christian, and I joined Xavier and his guardian to the lounge. I thought Dimitri was acting very strange during breakfast and afterwards. And when he excused himself to his room, it even furthered my suspicions. He seemed like something was troubling him but I would ask him about it later.

"So you've been traveling X? How was that?" Adrian asked.

"Fine, fine. I'm kind of glad I'm back though. It feels good to actually speak my own language, ha ha."

"What countries have you visited?" Lissa asked.

"Well my dear Princess," I saw Christian frown at that, ha ha, someone's jealous, "I've been Japan, Russia, England, Germany, Sweden, and China just to name a few. Unfortunately mother made me learn the language in every place we visited so my head is dizzy with languages, not that I was any good at learning them in the first place. But Kisa here," He pointed to Kisa who was standing by the wall behind him, "Can practically speak any language."

"Really?" Lissa asked, looking at Kisa.

Kisa nodded.

"Say something then." Adrian added.

"Jag vet inte vad jag ska saga." (I don't know what to say)

"Wow, what language was that?"

"If I'm not mistaken that was Swedish, right?" Xavier asked.

Again she nodded.

"What is your native language?" I asked.

"Russian." And her slight accent was the proof of it.

"Which country did you recently return from?" Adrian asked.

"Japan, I've already traveled all around Europe and I wanted a change in scenery. So we went to Asia, China, India, Japan. Very nice places, but I'll think I'll go to Africa next. The pyramids of Egypt sound fascinating."

I rolled my eyes, the way he talked was as if he was deciding between paper or plastic. Stupid rich people with their stupid money. I'll be lucky to visit at least one of those places.

"But enough about me, Adrian must be friends with you for a reason, let's hear about you all. Princess I heard you'll be going to the royal court soon. Is that true?"

"Yes, that's right. And Rose is going to be my guardian."

"Rose? As in Rose Hathaway?"

"Yeah, what's it to you?" My voice was full attitude.

"Oh nothing, I heard a lot about you. You took on Strigoi as a novice, even killed dozens in the attack a few months ago." We all flinched at the mention of the attack. "A very proud achievement if you ask me. I bet there are dozens on royals who would love to have you as a guardian."

"Well I'm taken. I'm going to be Lissa's guardian."

"And she's lucky to have you," He complimented.

"Well thanks." I wasn't used to people complimenting me. I more used to people yelling at me and telling me how I messed up.

"And your Christian right? Christian Ozera?" Xavier asked turning his attention to Christian.

"Yeah that's right." Christian replied, giving Xavier and slight glare.

"Now there is no need for glares. It's true your history isn't the best but I don't discriminate. I've made friends with thieves, low lives, and murderers before. Not that I'm saying you're any of those" Wow what kind of life does this guy live? "I was merely interested in the fact that you joined up with Rose with the attack. Using your magic for defensive reasons."

"Do you support the use of magic in battle." Lissa asked, the talk of magic made her very excited. She was dying to ask what he specialized in.

Xavier nodded. "I do, I see no reason why we shouldn't. Morois are scarred, and so they hide behind protective barriers and Guardians, disillusioning themselves that there is nothing dangerous out there. When they, in fact, should face their fears. A distant relative of mine actually is a strong believer of that…until he went crazy and is now in jail. I believe you know him. Victor something."

"Victor Dashkov!" We all practically shouted at once. Xavier seemed taken back from our outburst. Kisa was even in a somewhat defensive position, as if we were going to attack him.

"Yeah that guy. Like I said, thought he had good ideas before he went crazy and kidnapped some girl and all."

"Umm that girl would be Lissa." I pointed out.

"Oh really." Xavier said, thinking for a moment, " I never really knew who he kidnapped. I was in Japan at the time, spending time in the more country part enjoying my stay at a hot spring resort. Which by the way Adrian," Xavier turned to Adrian, "I should take you to there, so nice and relaxing. Good atmosphere, good food, and good looking women." Xavier said with a wink.

Adrian nodded, "We will defiantly have to plan that. Maybe for winter break."

"Sounds cool." Xavier stood up and said to us, "Now you'll have to excuse me, I have some things to take care of. Please feel free to wonder the house at leisure and if there is anything you need please don't hesitate to ask a servant. Auf Wiedersehen" (Goodbye: German)

Xavier turned to leave the room, Kisa loyally right behind him. But Lissa got up and shouted "Wait!"

Xavier stopped and looked at Lissa.

"I was wondering, what element did you specialized in?" Lissa asked.

Xavier smirked, for some reason I had a feeling he knew Lissa was going to ask him. I don't know why but I did.

"Fire." And to prove his point, fire erupted from the palm of his hand. Illuminating the entire room.


	6. Ch4 Ways to Escape

**I just wanna thank everyone who has reviewed my story. Your reviews really keep me going. Especially those who review every time I update. Knowing you guys are following the story really make writing worth it. ******** Also note: I am currently aware that my spelling and grammar suck, I sometimes wonder why the hell I am in AP English classes. I try to edit but I still miss things. If any of you guys out there notice something that needs to be fixed, tell me what where and I'll fix it. Thank you and enjoy. **

RPOV

Lissa was extremely disappointed. I could feel through the bond that she really wanted Xavier to be a spirit user. She really wanted to learn more about spirit and see what else it could do. And to find others like her, so she didn't feel quite alone. Christian was trying to comfort while Adrian sat on the couch across from them, deep in thought. Personally, I thought it was too good to be true. Spirit users weren't exactly found around every corner. It was rare to have the gift and half the time those who did have the gift didn't even know that they have it.

"I don't understand it," Adrian said at last. "I was sure he was a spirit user."

"What made you so sure," I asked, I was kind of pissed at him for getting Lissa's hopes up. When he, himself, wasn't absolutely positive on the fact.

"X and I have been friends for a long time. In fact we grew up together and we both didn't specialize together. When I last saw him, he still hadn't specialized."

"Well I guess he specialized while you two were apart," Christian said, while rubbing circles into Lissa's back. She looked really upset. "Unless spirit user can now use other elements, I think it's safe to say he isn't a spirit user."

"Your right Christian, and we shouldn't dwell on it." Lissa said. She sounded determine and tough but through the bond I could still feel how disappointed she was. "Adrian lets do more practice, your improving on your healing and I think I'm improving on dream walking. Maybe soon we will be able to do the others power."

Adrian nodded and they got into position. Lissa gave the option to Christian of leaving but he decided to stay. He still didn't trust Adrian, especially after he figured out his Aunt was trying to put Adrian and Lissa together. I too decided to stay but after a few minutes of listening to Lissa and Adrian talk about elements and legends and stuff I got bored and left.

I was going to find Dimitri. He was acting weird earlier and I wanted to ask him about it. I first wanted to try his room. Knowing him, he was sitting around reading one of his many western novels. He calls reading an escape, whatever. Who really reads now-a-days any way?

I got lost a few times along the way to the room (hey this house is huge) but with the help of a few friendly servants I eventually got there. I walked in without even knocking and found him (drum roll please) sitting on a couch reading one of his western novels. Ten points for Rose, oh yeah!

I didn't say a word; I just put my hands on my hips and glared at him. He didn't even move, he just kept reading. He either didn't hear me come in (which by the way I doubt) or he was choosing to ignore me. So we stayed that way for a few minutes until eventually Dimitri put the bookmark between the pages and looked at me.

"It's rude to walk into other people's room without knocking."

"And it's rude to hide yourself in your room just to read a stupid book." I shot back "Plus, you were acting weird at breakfast and then left to go to your room. What's up?"

"Nothing Rose. I just wanted to go back to my room. You know I'm beginning to wonder why I'm hanging out with a bunch of teenagers."

He was trying to crack a joke but I wasn't buying it. He was hiding something. And I was determined to figure what it was.

"Don't give me that Dimitri. You're hiding something from me." I continued to glare at him as he stood up and walked over to me.

"There nothing for you to worry about Rose. Just some personal issues."

"Come on, tell me what's up."

"Roza, please don't worry." I don't know what it was. Either his pleading, accented voice, or the fact he called me by my most favorite thing in the world but I decided to let it slide. I figure I would get him tell me sooner or later.

"Fine I'll let this one slid comrade but you're not staying in this room." I told him.

"Oh? And what should we do then?"

I grinned at him. "Let's find a gym and have practice."

"But Rose, you know you're not my student anymore."

"So, doesn't mean we can't practice together. Are you afraid I'll whip your ass?"

He smiled at me, "You're on Guardian Hathaway."

"Bring it Guardian Belikov."

So after changing our clothes to something more comfortable, we got directions to the gym and headed that way. I was so going to show Dimitri who was boss.

KPOV

We both walked down the hall together. Xavier by my side rambling on about unimportant issues while I stayed silent. Keeping my horror and anxiety lock up. I tried to keep a stoic expression and prayed he wouldn't see through it. But I had a feeling he saw through my carefully made mask. He all ways did. Our relationship has always been funny. I was guardian yet his friend at the same time. We adored and were loyal to one another.

"I can't believe Elizabeth," Xavier complained, "Are guest haven't even been here at for 24 hours and she is already planning an event for them. I hope it isn't something stupid."

I continued to stay silent. Hoping he would just keep on ranting. But nope, he never did what I wanted to. He suddenly stopped and looked at me.

"Alright Hime, I know your upset but I had no idea he would show up."

"Don't call me that." I replied, trying to switch the subject.

"Why? I find it suitable for you." Ever since we came back from Japan he kept calling me "Hime". It was my little nickname for him, and I hated it.

"Have you forgotten what that word means?"

"No, and stop changing the subject. I know your upset but I didn't ask him to come. It was unexpected. All this was unexpected." He sighed, I could tell he was frustrated, "I really wanted to come back to America and relax but apparently that's not going to happen. Adrian is going to watch me like a hawk and let's not mention your problems."

I flinched at the mention of 'my problems'.

"Does he even know?" Xavier asked.

"I don't think so, at least not the full story." I replied.

Xavier smiled. "Maybe there is hope after all. If we keep it everything on the down low then they won't discover any of our secrets."

I was about to respond but was interrupted as a servant approached us.

"Master Xavier, Guardian Kisa." He greeted us with a small bow. "Mistress Elizabeth wishes for me to inform you that you are currently late for your interview with her and to make great haste."

Xavier groaned. "Damn, I forgot for a sec." He then turned to me and smile, "Kisa why don't you take the rest of the day off." I starred at him stunned. Even though our relationship was good, X never asked for me to take a day off that I was already working.

"But, I possibly couldn-"

"No buts." He interrupted. "Go enjoy the rest of the day; I'm sure I can survive a party planning meeting on my own. No matter how devastating it is. Besides if there is any danger, you would know." He then winked at me.

I wanted to argue more but I knew it would get me nowhere plus he was right. So I agreed and we went our separated ways. I decided to go to my room. It was the only place in this giant house that I felt I could gather my thought correctly.

I entered my room and smiled. It was larger then standard rooms, thanks to my good ties with the family, and it usually was messy. There were piles of books everywhere. On the floor, on tables, stuffed in shelves, and even in chairs. It wasn't a huge mess but it was still far from clean. I enjoyed reading books. I really didn't have a certain genre. I read all types. From philosophy to fictional (which were my favorite), I owned them all. Some even in other languages. They were an escape to me, but today, I'm afraid, they couldn't take me far away enough to escape my memories.

I sat in one of the lounging chairs, memories sweeping through my mind like a movie. I couldn't stop them. The anger, the tears, from that fateful day that changed my life.

I felt my eyelids begin to droop. I didn't get much sleep last night, so I was tired. Too many things kept me awake. So it wasn't long before I fell asleep. Falling into an abyss of memories.


	7. Ch5 Secrets in the Shadows

**Hey guys, I'm back and I'm ready to write some fanfiction. I'm so glad people wanted me to continue and to tell you the truth I'm glad to be back. I hope I haven't lost my touch, so enjoy. Oh and please tell me if you see any spelling or grammer mistakes.**

***Edit* ok I just had to address this it was driving me mad. Some of you may notice that I turned off the anonymous reviews, well that's because it's really frustrating when someone leaves an anonymous review and you really want to answer it but you can't. Recently I got this review from Person-dah:**  
2009-10-03 . chapter 3

Ok, I have a few things, girst you said that shadow-kissed never happened and instead this happened. Well if shadow-kissed never happened, then the ghosts didn't. I would also like to point out Chritstian is spelt like this and not the other plus, plus the grammar, spelling and puctuation is irritating to read. Otherwise a good concept, interesting though something conflicting with the whole- no shadow kissed- theory.

**So about the SK never happening, I assumed that people would get the hint that end of SK never happened. If I was going to leave out the entire book then I would have said, "takes place after frostbite" or something. Also, I love how they chastise me about spelling and they themselves make three mistakes in their own review (of course people make mistakes but it's just ironic) And who here spell Christian like that? I checked Richelle Mead's website that is not how you spell Christian. And finally, yes I know my spelling and grammar suck. I type fast and it was late at night so I probably have a lot of mistake. But that's why I need your help. If you see a mistake tell me where and I'll fix it. Don't just say "your spelling/grammar suck" tell me why it sucks, reviews are supposed to help the writer not point out problems they already know. Sorry if I sound bitchy but I just wanted to clear things up.**

**~Thomagata**

RPOV

The next day at breakfast was a little less awkward then our first morning there. Madame Zotkin was in a happier mood because Xavier was actually on time for breakfast, which was good because I can only imagine how terrifying that woman is when pissed, and we even began to mingle with Xavier's sisters. Lissa, in fact, began to become very good friends with X's younger sister Emily. She was a few years younger than us but Lissa liked her bubbly attitude, and even I had to admit she was kind of fun to hang around. Christian and Adrian mostly talked to Xavier since he was the only "manly" figure at the table (Master Zotkin had yet to show up since the first night we saw him) As for Dimitri, he still kind of kept to himself only speaking when spoken too. Typical Dimitri but what wasn't typical was that he seemed on edge like something was bothering him. Which by the way, he had yet to even tell me what was up. Also to take under consideration, Elizabeth (Xavier eldest sister) was practically jumping up and down in her seat like crazy. Everyone noticed but said nothing to her until Madame Zotkin said:

"Elizabeth, dear, please keep still it's so improper to be fidgeting like so."

"Yeah sis, you keep jumping around like that you'll knocked yourself out of the seat. That eb very unlady-like" Xavier added, taking a bite out of his omelet.

Elizabeth shot Xavier a glare but said nothing to him but instead said to her mother, "I'm sorry, I'm just so excited. May I please tell them Momma?"

"Tell us what?" Lissa asked curiously.

"If you'll stop fidgeting like so." Madame Zotkin replied.

Elizabeth smiled, and quickly stood up. She looked like Christmas had come early and Santa had been generous to her. Whatever she had to tell us she was obviously excited about.

"Well as Xavier has told you I have a love for planning parties and since our family has had such an honor of you joining us this summer I have decided to host a party." Oh know this can't be good. "And not just any party, it's going to be a masquerade ball." Oh God in heaven, did she just say what I think she just say.

"Really?" Oh great Lissa all for it. She was actually really excited about, which is weird since she was never really a party person.

"Of course. The party will be this weekend anybody who is anybody will be there. I've already called our personal tailor and she'll be here in the morning to fit everybody in their outfit."

"You've already had our outfits made?" I asked, this girl is crazy.

Elizabeth nodded, "I've been planning this party since we got the notice you were coming." Really crazy.

Afterwards we separated to do our own thing and like yesterday Dimitri excused himself to his room. I wanted to go after him but I knew Lissa wanted to talk to me. She was really excited about the party and wanted to discuss it with me.

"Honestly Lissa I don't know why you're so excited about all this." I sighed taking a seat on a bench. It was a nice night so Lissa and I decided to hang out in the garden. There was a full moon out tonight so the entire garden was lit in moonlight. Varies flowers spread across the garden, roses, violets, even some I've never seen before were all around Lissa and I almost like we were in another world. Though there was no light, expect the moon and the lights of the mansion far off in the background, the garden had almost a dark beauty to it. It was relaxing, almost as if your troubles could just melt away.

"Well I don't see why you aren't excited." Lissa said sitting next to me. "You used to love going to parties, but now you're all plain and boring."

"Yeah well things change." I stated, "Plus I love going to_ parties_ not going to _balls_. Especially a masquerade."

Lissa sighed feeling slightly upset that I wasn't excited about going but then digging deeper into her emotions she wasn't excited about the ball at all. She was still upset over Xavier not being a spirit user and she just wanted a distraction to it all. Concerned I searched her mind further looking for any black, negative feelings she had. But thankfully I found none; she wasn't too depressed…yet.

"Well at least you get to dance with pyro-boy, there's no bitchy queen to come ruin your guys moment." Lissa smiled at the thought of Christian. I felt her mood spring back up and that made me smile. Depressed Lissa is never any good.

"That's true but who will you dance with Rose?" Lissa asked a wicked spark growing in her eye. "You can go with Adrian!"

Grimaced at the thought, "Lissa please don't you dare start planning anything."

"Ah come on Rose, you've haven't had any 'excitement' since we got back to last fall." If only she knew the kinds of excitement I already had.

I shook my head at her, "Lissa please be more logical, Dimitri is a way better choice then Adrian."

"Dimitri?" Lissa said, sounding surprised that I brought him. "You couldn't go with him; he's almost like a big brother to you."

Lissa thought it humorous that I brought Dimitri up, if only she knew the truth. I sighed and looked directly in Lissa's eyes. I was going to tell her, I was determined to tell her, it was only way to make her stop obsessing over the idea of me and Adrian together.

"Actually Lissa there is something I need to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I'm-"suddenly I heard a sound, instantly I went into defense mood, I sprung up and grabbed my stake which was concealed inside my clothes, hey, just because I'm not on duty doesn't mean I'm not armed.

I saw a figure come towards us, though the moon was out it was still hard to see but I didn't wait to see who it was or even what it was. I ran at it and swung my fist to punch the intruder, it easily blocked my punch but I was ready to add a kick. Again I got blocked and this time they attacked. Quick as lightning they swung their foot low tripping me and as I fell it grabbed me from behind and pinned me to the ground. Damn. I then began to struggle almost at a panic.

"Relax Rose, there's no danger." A lightly accented voice said to me. I instantly stopped struggling, I wasn't feeling nauseous so there was no strigoi danger, I had just attacked at impulse. Feeling my struggle stopped my capturer let me go. Instantly I stood up and blushed. I had accidently attacked Kisa. She barely stood out in all the shadows, almost as if she belonged there. She again wore regular clothes and she had a stoic expression upon her face. I suddenly felt really stupid. One for attacking without even realizing there was no danger and two for getting my assed whipped. All of Dimitri's awesome training seemed to go to waste.

"Rose are you alright?" Lissa asked coming up to me, making sure I wasn't hurt.

"I'm fine Lissa, chill." I said smiling; I then turned to Kisa, "I'm sorry for attacking you like that."

Her stoic expression didn't change, "It's fine, it was my mistake to approach you without saying I was here. It's good that your reflexes are sharp."

"um thanks."

"I'm sorry for interrupting your chat. I'm looking for Xavier. Have you seen him?"

Lissa and I shook our heads. "Why are you looking for him, aren't you supposed to be with him at all times." I asked.

"I was with him but when Elizabeth tried to persuade him to talk to her about the ball, he disappeared. There are a lot of secret rooms and passages throughout the house so he could have gone anywhere." Kisa's stoic mask faltered for a bit and I saw how frustrated she was but something else was there, worry maybe.

"Well he's not here so why don't you come and chat with us for awhile," Lissa said, "Who knows, maybe he'll find us."

"Oh no I couldn't possibly-"

"Well you are." Lissa interrupted grabbing Kisa and dragging her to the bench we were sitting on before.

Kisa looked nervously around the garden, wither it was out of guardian instinct or not I couldn't tell but she seemed on edge.

"So Rose," Lissa began looking at me, "what were you going to say?"

"Er… nothing." I replied, no way I was going to tell Lissa about my barely legal relationship while a complete stranger was there within listening distance.

"Oh ok. So Kisa," Lisa then turned to Kisa, "Are you excited for the ball?"

Kisa shrugged, "We have many parties here so it's no different to me. Plus I'll be on duty while the party commences." I can only imagine how many parties these people have on a yearly or even a monthly basis.

"Have you been with this family long?" I asked.

Kisa nodded, "I've been serving this family for about five years-"

What? "How is that possible? Your only twenty right?" Guardians normally didn't start officially guarding Morois until they graduated from their academies at eighteen.

"I met Xavier when I was fifteen in Russia, he and his family saw potential in me and decided to give me a quick and efficient training so I could guard as soon as possible." Quick and efficient for sure, she kicked my ass as hard as Dimitri could. And she was only a few years older than me. Wow I feel low.

"Wow that's sure nice of them." Lissa chimed. But Kisa seemed elsewhere, she looked off in the distance as if thinking of something deep in the past, her hands in a tight fist.

Suddenly another noise came from behind us. I instantly went into defense mode…again. But Kisa didn't move. She actually didn't even flinch, like she knew someone was out there. I shot her a confused look but she looked stoic again.

"I thought I heard three beautiful women talking." Came a voice, and out from the shadows stepped Xavier himself. He unlike Kisa almost shined in the moonlight, with his messy dark black hair and vibrant green eyes he actually looked attractive in a way.

"What are you doing here Xavier?" Lissa asked.

Xavier just smiled and said, "Trying to hide from my sister and the world so I decided to hide here. I brought refreshments." In his hands he held a tray with a bottle of red wine and four glasses.

He walked towards us and placed the tray on a table nearby.

"But were too young to drink." Lissa said as Xavier began to pour the wine.

"And I'm sure that has never stopped you before." He replied handing Lissa a glass. Lissa blushed and took the glass hesitantly. Xavier smiled showing off his sharp fangs. Gosh sometimes I even forget they have those. Xavier poured another glass and handed it to me.

I looked at the glass half tempted to take it but I was worried, my skills aren't so good when I'm intoxicated.

"Don't look at it like I'm handing you a snake Guardian Hathaway." I flinch, I still wasn't use to my grand, wonderful new title. (sarcasm) "It's just one glass nothing is going to happen." I looked him in the eyes and instantly thought that he was right, we were in the wards, I had my shadow kissed abilities nothing could go wrong. So I took the glass. He then offered Kisa a glass. She looked at the glass like Xavier was trying to hand her a lion.

"I'm on duty" she deadpanned. Xavier smirked.

"No you're not. You got off your shift about ten minutes ago. You took the morning shift today." Kisa frowned and then took the glass. Then Xavier poured himself one and sat down next to Kisa.

We sat there in the darkness sipping our wine, which by the way tasted really good. The wind was blowing so the flowers swayed in the breeze almost like they were dancing a moonlit dance. The air was so peaceful and quite.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Xavier asked, noticing I was watching the flowers.

I nodded, "Very. I feel like all my problems could just melt away."

"But then life would be too simple. And then all we would be is butterflies in the wind taking us away without any free will. Ignorant and young, young and ignorant in some ways we are already like the butterflies." Silence. That's all there was, not one of us could speak. It almost reminded me of being in Adrian's room that one day at the ski resort. Hmm…maybe…nah can't be.

Xavier, realizing he just said something that sounded really wacked up, chugged down the rest of the wine in his glass. Smiling he said, "Excuse me but I already had little bit too much wine today." Drunk, figures. He's just like Adrian. No wonder they're friends.

I took a sip of my wine and smiled at Xavier, "I see why you and Adrian are such good friends."

"So do I." Dimitri said stepping out of the shadow, Jesus Christ how people are going to step out of the shadows today. Dimitri saw the wine and instantly frowned. I blushed; embarrassed that it was Dimitri who caught us.

"It's illegal to give minors alcohol." Dimitri said to Xavier sounding like a teacher from back at school.

But Xavier looked like he cared less; he just surged and said, "So you say Guardian _Belikov_." They way he said Dimitri's name almost sounded angry. "Would you like a glass yourself or would you prefer vodka? You actually might like that better" In some ways it almost sounded like he was insulting Dimitri, like the time I called him cheap foreign labor. Or course I think of Dimitri way more than that now.

Dimitri didn't show any sign that he cared, he just turned to Lissa and said "You've been gone for a long time so Christian and Adrian got worried and now everyone is looking for you." Have we really been gone that long, I guess time flies when you're talking to weird people.

"Oh my gosh, I didn't know we were gone that long," Lissa said standing up, "We should start heading in. Right Rose?" I nodded and we both handed our glasses back to Xavier.

"You three go ahead," Xavier said taking our glasses and putting them back on the tray. "Kisa and I will follow soon."

We nodded and started to head towards the house. I looked at Dimitri but it was too dark to read his face. I knew he was disappointed even though I wasn't exactly drunk or anything but I should never have taken the glass. There could be a risk at any moment, on duty or not it was my responsibility to protect Lissa and if I did get drunk I would be completely unable to protect her. Stupid, stupid Rose. Why did I even take the stupid glass? I guess just a stupid mistake. Either way I was going to pay for it one way or another.

KPOV

Xavier and I sat in the dark watching the others disappear into the shadows of the garden. I took and sip of the wine and enjoyed the warmth it brought to me. Xavier then put his arm around my shoulder and smiled.

"Do you think I over did it a bit?" He said while taking my glass away and placing it on the tray.

I frowned at him, "I guess you could have done worse but did you really have to insult him?"

"Of course, he deserves it."

"But what happened really wasn't his fault."

"But he left, and if he hadn't left then none of it would have happened." Suddenly, the mention of "it" brought images flashing through my head. Blood, a broken mirror, pain, screaming, death. I began to shake suddenly, it was pitiful but I couldn't help it. It was like a gut reaction, the agony of it all just made me want cry and scream but I had enough control not to do that.

Sensing my distress Xavier pulled me closer to his chest cradling me slightly while he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Shhhh, it's alright Kisa I'm here. Shhh." One of his hands gently stroked my check as he held me close. His scent washing over me, comforting me. I instantly began to calm down it was the affect we had on each other.

Xavier looked me in the eye and smiled and gently pressed his lips upon mine. The kiss was soft and sweet yet sent shivers down my spine. His lips were so familiar and perfect, just like we had done in the past. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss further while Xavier's hands stroked my back. And so we sat in the garden, kissing, the moon shining down upon us, as the flowers danced in the breeze. No one there to see us except the shadows, the shadows that keep our secrets.


	8. Ch6 Anger and Love

**Hello and welcome to another chapter. I'm reeeeaaaallly sorry for such a long wait, I've been busy but I really want to thank everyone who is reviewing and showing support. Reading reviews really keep me going, so I can get chapters out faster ;) anyway, here is another chapter enjoy! Btw who saw the end of the last chapter coming?**

**RPOV**

The rest of the afternoon, early morning for you humans out there, was….well, really boring. Adrian and Christian were actually pretty worried about Lissa and I but when we explained we were in the garden with Xavier and Kisa they calmed down. Since then we've just been relaxing and doing basically whatever we wanted. And by "we" I mean, Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and I. Dimitri apparently went back to his room again, still looking disappointed. I explained my concern to Lissa but Lissa just shrugged it off and told me not worry about it. It wasn't like I was drunk or anything. But I still worried, disappointing Dimitri was one of the worst things I could possibly do. I loved how his warm, rich eyes looked at me with pride and love. It always brought a warm feeling throughout my body.

I wanted to go visit to him and explain myself but unfortunately I got distracted by Adrian suggesting a game of poker. I turned them down but Lissa begged and begged for me to play so in the end I played.

"This is so boring," Adrian complained after only a few minutes of playing.

"Well you were the one who suggested this stupid game," I replied glaring at him.

"Well this game needs a little spice to it,"

"Like what?"

"Let's play strip poker." I should have known. I smacked him in the back of his head causing his head to hit the table.

"Ow." He complained again.

"Serves you right," I mumbled, drawing a card.

"Go fish!" Lissa suddenly shouted. We all looked at her like she was nuts.

"Um Lissa I hate to be the one to break it to you," Christian began, "but we're not playing 'go fish'."

"Oh, then I declare war!"

"We're not playing that either."

`"Well then what are we playing?" Christian sighed.

"We're playing poker."

"I don't know how to play that."

"But we just explained it to you."

"You did?" I didn't know what to do, yell at Lissa or laugh. I wanted to yell at her because she was the one who begged me to play and I wanted to laugh because of Christian's face. A mixture of disbelief and frustration outlined his face in such a funny way it should be illegal.

Suddenly the door behind us opened and Emily walked in. She was dressed in a cute pink skirt that went to her knees while wearing a neat, white, polo shirt. A pink bow was loosely tied in her black hair and her wrists were adorned with random colored bracelets.

"Hey guys." She greeted us with a smile. But sensing the frustration of the group she frowned and asked us what was wrong.

"Were playing poker," I began, "And-"

"Do you wanna play?" Lissa interrupted, "You can have my spot."

"I really don't want to keep you-"

"It's ok," Lissa interrupted again, pulling Emily to the table and setting her in Lissa's seat, "I really don't know how to play anyway."

Emily looked like she didn't want to play but since Lissa kept insisting she finally agreed to play. Who knew Lissa could be so demanding. We played for about two hours and all I can say is Emily can play poker. If we were in Vegas and if we were actually playing with real poker chips I would in dept up to my eye balls. She kicked our asses in such a way it should be illegal. At the end we all eyed her warily, probably all of us thanking to God that we weren't playing for real.

"How do you know how to play poker so well?" Adrian asked, drowning down another glass of who knows what. He started drinking about half way through the game, probably because of the fact that a sixteen year old was kicking his butt at gambling.

"X taught me how to play," She giggled, "Which, I don't know why I'm so good since X is so bad. Last time we went to a casino X lost us a lot of money."

"Were your parents pissed at X?" I asked.

Emily shook her head, "No not really, though they told him never to set foot in a casino again since he has such bad luck. But we have a lot of money so a few thousand dollars lost is no big deal." Stupid rich people with their stupid money. "X got me to play instead though and so every time we go to Vegas he gets me to play."

"That's not very legal, you're only sixteen." Christian said.

"Well X said something about whoever has the money make the rules, or something."

"So basically screw the rules I'm filthy rich" Christian muttered sarcastically.

"Though Kitty doesn't like that X gambles," Emily giggled, "She actually always tells X that he has no luck to gamble with."

Suddenly a little light bulb went off at the top of my head, I've heard that name before, "Who's Kitty?" I asked.

"Guardian Kisa," Emily said it like it was the most obvious thing. "Her name in Russian means Kitty so Alicia, Alexia and I call her that from time to time. More them then me though."

"Does Xavier call Kisa that?" Lissa asked.

"Nope," Emily replied popping the 'p', "He likes to call Kisa Hime."

"What does that mean?"

"It's something he picked up while in Japan, I think Kisa told me it means princess or you use it to address any beautiful girl."

"Aw how cute, a little nickname for her, "Adrian said, still drinking, "What shall I call you my lovely Rose? Should I call you Hime? You diffidently deserve to be called that. Or would you prefer _Roza_?"

I shot Adrian a glare that could stop a strigoi in its tracks. No way in hell did he just call me that. There was only one person here on this God loving earth who can call me that, and he is not the person.

"Adrian, you call me that again and that bottle you're holding is going down your throat." I threatened. The room went suddenly quiet. Adrian put the bottle on the table and pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

"Well I think I need a smoke." He said, running away with his tail between his legs. Lissa shot me a concerned look and I felt her confusion.

_Are you alright? _

I slightly nodded my head giving a Lissa an answer and smiled like nothing even happened. Emily just looked at me strangely while Christian had a face that read 'typical', he just knew me too well.

"Well since the game is over, how about some cake and tea?"Emily said, as if forgetting my threat and Adrian's sudden retreat.

"Isn't dinner soon?" Lissa asked.

"So, doesn't mean we can't have a little snack," and as if by magic some servant appeared with everything we needed. Tea, sugar, milk, lemon everything. The cake looked absolutely delicious, I would have killed a thousand strigoi just to eat a slice of that cake, and lucky for me I didn't have to.

"I agree," Christian said, taking a slice of cake and taking a bite. I would have left to go find Dimitri but I felt Lissa's desire for me to stay. I could have been selfish but I stayed with Lissa just to make her happy. They still come first.

KPOV

Xavier and I left the garden to find Adrian outside leaning against the wall, smoking. The smell of cloves filled my nostrils making me recoil with disgust. I was just happy Xavier stopped years ago; I diffidently would never have let him kiss me if he still smoked.

Adrian looked at us and gave a lazy smile, releasing a puff of the poisonous smoke.

"X, what's up" He greeted stepping closer to us. Xavier copied the same lazy smile and replied,

"Nothing much, avoiding my sisters and trying to regain some peace in my life." He teased, leaning his lean body against the wall. "What's up with you? Haven't seen you in a while you must have done something otherwise then drink and smoke."

Adrian shrugged, "Not really, I took a year off from school to follow those three around. They are very entertaining."

"How so?" I asked. Adrian looked at me and smirked.

"Well my dear Kitty," I blushed at my childish nickname, "Lissa is similar to me. She never specialized. In fact we both found out were Spirit users."

"Oh really," Xavier said, filling his voice with surprise, "I have heard about the new element, very few people have it. I also heard the Princess was especially talented, but I never thought of her being a Spirit user."

"Yep, she is but I always knew I was special." I rolled my eyes, "But I also follow them around because of Rose. She is quite entertaining with her temper and all." He took another drag from his cigarette, releasing the smoke into the night air, "Although there is a certain someone who is a problem." He muttered the last part.

"What do you mean by that?" Xavier asked.

"Nothing you need to concern with." Adrian said, stubbing out the cigarette and throwing it away. "I just need to by my time and see what happens."

Xavier smirked, "I see. You want the Little Dhampir to yourself. You are such a typical Moroi." I rolled my eyes again, what a hypocrite.

"You know it X." Adrian said winking, "But you'll have to excuse me but I think I hear a bottle of Russian Vodka calling my name. Would you care to join me?"

Xavier nodded, "I think I will, Kisa?"

I frowned and shook my head, "No thanks I have other things to do."

"Very well," Adrian said walking inside. Xavier followed by as he passed me he whispered gently in my ear, "I'll see you later tonight." And then disappeared into the house.

I stood there for a moment watching them go into the house before I headed in myself. I walked the familiar halls and looked into the rooms as I passed. Servants cleaning, guardians taking their usual stations, and Emily and Lissa having tea and cake together while Christian looked at them with a bored expression. Pretty normal. I turned the corner and suddenly collided into someone making me fall flat on my butt.

"Watch where your- oh Kisa." Rose sat across from me on the floor looking embarrassed. We always seemed to meet in an odd way. When I first saw Rose I instantly thought she was pretty, and as I saw her talk to everyone and watch over Lissa I immediately thought of her as a nice person, despite her temper and rebellious attitude.

"Rose what are you doing?" I asked standing up.

"Well I was going back to my room but I got lost," She said, standing up as well, "You wouldn't happen to know where it was?"

"Sure I'll be happy to help," I said smiling. Rose looked at me shocked probably because I smiled; gosh I'm not that stoic, am I?

I lead Rose through the many halls, keeping light conversation with her. I t had been awhile since I talked with anyone but X and his family so it was nice to talk to someone else. I finally led her to her room. She thanked me but before she went in, she paused and looked at the room across from her. I couldn't exactly point out the look on her face. Longing, embaressment, fear? Her face was just too mixed up for me to tell. But she finally sighed and thanked me again and walked into her room. I stood there in the middle of the hall between the two rooms trying to figure out Rose's expression. If I wasn't mistaken, Dimitri's room was across from Rose's room. Why did she look at his room like that? Was there something going on that other's weren't aware of?

I walked over to Dimitri's door and looked at the fine mahogany wood. I suddenly had the desire to talk to him, explain everything that had happened. Allow him to come into the shadows were I hid my secrets. But I knew I wouldn't do that. My emotions, as well, were too confusing. The most dominant emotion was anger. My anger towards Dimitri was so unnerving so… savage. I could feel the oily, dark thoughts run through my brain, attacking my common sense.

My breathing began to speed up making my body violently shake with anger and frustration. Voices danced in my head making me thirst even more for my revenge. I felt the world grow cold; I felt their presence driving me further into my darkness. I wanted to barge into his and room and punish him for he did to me. It was all his fault!

But I didn't, a small spark of light was still there in the back of my mind whispering me why I shouldn't blame the man behind the door. It wasn't really his fault what happened; he left because he had to. I shouldn't blame him.

I didn't know how long I stood outside his door battling for control inside myself. But I needed to leave before someone noticed I was standing there. If anyone discovered who I was Xavier's secret would be out reveling what we tried to hide for so long. I balled my fists, looked at the door one more time and ran to my room. I ran past the book selves that lined my room and went straight to the bed. I would stay there till Xavier arrives; he would save me from my madness.

RPOV

I sat on my bed thinking. Thinking about this vacation, thinking about Xavier, Lissa, the mysterious guardian Kisa, and especially Dimitri. Dimitri. I sighed falling back upon my bed, outstretched and relaxed…sorta. I had to admit, this vacation wasn't boring it was nerve racking really. But I guess just the way life is, like Xavier said if life was too easy we would be butterflies in the wind…whatever that means.

Sighing again I got up and went to the bathroom deciding I needed a shower. Maybe that would help me calm down. I turned on the water, the sound echoing through the bathroom as I stripped and stepped inside. I was right; a shower was defiantly what I needed. The hot water washed upon me, relaxing my muscles and making me feel better. I didn't know how long I was in there but when I was done I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried myself off and dried my hair then walked into me bedroom, a towel wrapped around my body. I pulled out what I wanted to wear and as I began to pull my underwear on as I heard a sound of my door opening. I turned my head around to see Dimitri entering my room, his eyes wide in shock. I blushed, all I had on was my panties and even though my back was turned to him, he probably still got a pretty good view of me. We stared at each other for a moment, none of us saying a word. Finally after an eternity Dimitri looked away mumbling a "sorry". I was embarrassed, but being the way I am, I decided to cover my embarrassment with attitude.

"It's ok," I said to him, slowly putting on my clothes, "It's nothing you've already seen." My back was still turned to him but I knew he was watching me get dress, it sent a chill down my spine. I could just feel his eyes watching me, my every curve, my every flaw; everything was there for him to see. The room began to feel warm as a small spark flared within my stomach. Images from the cabin danced in my head. Oh no.

"Is there something you need?" I asked him putting on my shirt, hoping I didn't sound breathless.

"No," I heard him say behind me, "I came to see you." I turned around and looked at him, he didn't look upset or disappointed like I thought he would. He looked relaxed, open, with a spark of lust brewing in his eyes.

"Aren't you mad at me?" He looked at me like I was crazy.

"Should I be?"

"In the garden, when you found Lissa and me you looked really upset."

He looked away again, "I was upset at first. You should never have taken the glass, in case something was to happen. But then," he looked at me again, "I began to think. You were off duty and you weren't drunk so maybe it would have been ok." Then he frowned, "Though you shouldn't be drinking in the first place, you are under age."

I gave him an innocent smile, "Didn't stop me before."

He smiled, "That's true." Giving a small laugh.

I laughed too, enjoying the small bit of relaxed freedom. I looked at him and saw the small spark in his eyes begin to grow.

"Roza." He whispered walking towards me, wrapping his arms around me and placing a passionate kiss on my lips. The spark in my stomach was now a flaming fire. I deepened the kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and allowing my hands to explore his hair. His hand began to tangle in my hair while the other hand pushed me closer allowing us to feel every inch of ourselves. My want and desire for him began to grow more and more as we continued to kiss and touch each other. I gasped for air as he began to kiss my neck, I couldn't believe this was happening. As I remembered the night in the cabin I suddenly had the urge to repeat that night.

I slide one of my hands down to the hem of his shirt allowing myself to slowly raise it up one inch at a time. Dimitri, realizing what I was doing, grabbed my hand and stopped kissing me.

"We can't" he said breathlessly, I smiled remembering the last time he said that.

"That's what you said last time comrade." I replied just as breathless, while I tried to free my hand so I could continue what I was doing.

"I'm serious," He said, but I knew him better, he was battling his sides of want and duty . The only problem was I could feel his want for me.

"Why not Dimitri? I am eighteen; I'm not your student anymore. I was good all through the rest of school. What is stopping us?" I asked giving him a serious look. "Let down you defenses Dimitri. It's just me, you can trust me."

He looked down at me; so that I could see the love in his eyes. He knew I was right and I knew he wanted this just as much as I did. So he released my hand allowing me to pull off his shirt. I ogled at his shirtless form, appreciating everything about him as he began to pull me towards the bed.

Everything was perfect that night, in fact we missed dinner but we didn't care. We made love again and it was better than the first time. I could feel the feelings we had for each other and there was not a single person in the world that could take it away from us,


	9. Ch7 Unwanted

**Hey everyone, sorry it took over a week to update. For some reason I was having trouble typing what I wanted to type. I sometimes feel I'm losing my touch. ******** But I'll still press further. This chapter is a long one that's for sure, 8 pages on word, wow. Longest one yet. Well enjoy.**

KPOV

I fell asleep upon my bed and as I watched my mind twist the darkness behind my lids into a familiar scene, my heart skipped a beat. I was dreaming of the past. I stood in the living room, I was fifteen and it was winter. I could see outside the snow gently fall, piling up on the window sill outside. It looked so soft from where I stood I just wanted to reach out and see if it truly was soft even though I knew it wasn't.

"Kisa!" I heard a voice yell behind me. I turned to see my younger sister enter the room. She looked a lot like me but she kept her hair short while I kept my long and in her eye she had a twinkle that always left me wondering what she was thinking. She was really pretty for her age of twelve, sometimes I felt bland compared to her but I still loved her all the same.

"What is it Anya?" I asked, calling her by her nickname.

"Where's Mama?"

"She and Grandma went to buy groceries." I replied.

Anya pouted, which made me laugh, "But I want to go outside and play." She whined going up to the window.

I laughed again, "Aren't you a bit old to be whining like that." I teased.

"I'm not whining." She shot back making her sound even more like a kid. I just continued to laugh at her.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door. I stopped laughing and looked towards where the door was.

"Who do think it is?" Anya asked.

I shrugged, "It's probably for Mama." I said walking out of the room, down the hall and to the front door. I opened the door ready to tell the person our mother wasn't home but when I saw who it was I stood still as a stone. It had been years since he had shown his face and here he stood the man we had to call father was stranding on our door step.

He grinned at me, which just made me want to slam the door in his face even more. He seemed off for some reason but I couldn't point out why.

"Kisa, my dear kitten, is your mother home?" He asked his eyes scanning the house behind me probably expecting her to show up any minute.

"She and grandma are out shopping." I replied frowning. He just smiled wider.

"Well do you mind that I wait for her here?" He asked walking into the house before I had a chance to answer.

He walked through the house and into a room that he normally stayed in when he visited in the past. In fact this was the room where I last saw my father many years ago.

But he seemed unaffected by what happened in the room years ago, he sat in a chair beside a desk looking a cocky, like most of the royal moroi.

"Bring me vodka." He ordered me, his voice full of authority. Without a word I left the room and fetched him his vodka. I knew Anya was near me the entire time; she silently followed behind me using me like a shield, scarred of the man who sat in our house. I only prayed Mama would be home soon. Our father poured himself a glass of vodka and I could now tell he had already been drinking. His clothes were slightly askew and he smelled of alcohol but yet he continued to drink. He was drunk.

"Anya," He greeted my sister who coward behind me, "Why do you hide behind Kisa like so, you are so pretty you shouldn't hid your face like so. Come here." He roughly grabbed Anya by her arm and brought her closer, examining her like an object. "Yes you're very pretty; you'll be just like you mother no doubt." He said letting her go.

I just frowned at him as he continued to drinking, I grabbed Anya's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well father," I said, "Anya and I have chores to do so if you excu-"

"No!" He shouted, "I am your father and you will do what I ask, and I want you to stay right here!" I looked at him with disgust and hatred while Anya whimpered behind me.

"Now don't look at me like that Kisa," Father said giving a sick grin, "You look just like your brother when you do that. Do you hate me that much?" I didn't answer. "Yes I'm sure you all hate me so much, but I don't care because you our all blood whores and you must act according."

"Don't call us that." I said.

"What blood whores? But that's what you are my dear kitten." He said in such an innocent voice, "You were born one and you will die one. Even if you became a guardian you'll probably still become one. "

"Shut up old man." I snapped.

"What was that?" He asked, his expression become furious. I probably should have kept my mouth closed but back then I didn't know better.

"I said shut up. You have no fucking right to say things like that to me! Brother was right you are dirt compared to us!"

"Shut up whore!" He shouted back slapping my face knocking me to the floor. He then began to beat me. Each hit hurt worse than the last and it felt endless. I looked at Anya who stood a few feet away looking terrified and I begged her to run but father just shouted at her to stay put. Father picked me up by the collar of my shirt giving me a hateful look.

"You brother embarrassed me all those year ago. He had no right to do that and you have no right to either! I'll put you in your place since your precious brother isn't here to protect you." With that he threw me across the room my head hitting the mirror that was against the wall. It shattered, I felt pain, I heard my sister scream, and then it all went black.

***

I shot up in my bed, a cold sweat covering my body. My breathing was staggered and I felt dizzy. I was even crying. I sat there in a ball crying and crying it all felt so real. Suddenly I felt arms around me and I stiffened.

"Relax Kisa, it's only me." Instantly I relaxed. Xavier sat behind me, his arms wrapped around me in a protecting gesture. We sat on my bed; in the dark with the only sound was our breathing.

"What are you doing here?"

"You missed dinner, I got worried." He replied while I just continued to listen to our breathing.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear gently. I nodded trying my best to stay together. "I don't believe you."

"It was just a dream." I whispered my breathing was still heavy. I felt his hold around me grow tighter as he lowered his head and kissed my hair.

"It's ok," He whispered into my hair, "I am here."

And so we sat there together, not saying anything in the darkness of my bedroom, in the shadows.

RPOV

I was warm and I was happy. At first I couldn't understand why, I was half asleep, but all I could feel was tickling feeling going all along my neck.

"Roza." I heard someone mumble against my neck, I guess trying to wake me up, but I couldn't think of the name. Suddenly it hit me like a six-wheeler going along the interstate. The memories flashed through my head making my body tingle all over. I was in bed, naked, with Dimitri. Did I die last night or something?

I slowly opened my eyes to come face to face with my Russian god. His deep brown eyes stared at me, they were filled with love, compassion, and so much more. We laid on our sides face each other, one of his arms loosely draped around my hip while he kept his face so close to mine. The sheets were covering us so I couldn't tell if he was still…well bare, but since his arms and chest were, so I'm pretty sure he hadn't got out of bed yet. This made me smile on the inside.

"Morning comrade." I mumbled scooting closer to him, if possible. He smiled.

"Good morning Roza." He bent his face down and kissed my lips. It was sweet and innocent, a wonderful way to begin my day, in fact; I wanted to wake up to this every day. He pulled away and with one of his hands traced my cheek, my jaw, and my collar bone sending electric sparks wherever he touched. We stayed that way for a while, looking at each other lovingly, whispering here and there, enjoying each other's company.

"I think we need to get up." Dimitri finally said slowly removing himself from me. I pouted but agreed and began to get up as well. I picked up the clothes that I was wearing and began to put them back on, I had only worn them for like three seconds before Dimitri decided to do the honor of…helping me undress. As I was dressing a thought struck me, we had missed dinner. Surely Lissa and the others had noticed.

"What should we tell them?" Dimitri asked, as if reading my mind.

"We'll tell them that you and I were discussing guardian issues and we lost track of time."

Dimitri frowned, "I was hoping you would tell Lissa the truth." I frowned as well and shook my head.

"Not yet, I'll tell her later. For now she doesn't need to know. Especially Xavier and his family."

"You have a point there."

"Yeah, I think I should tell her before we go public, that way she doesn't feel like I was trying to purposely trying to hide this from her."

"But you are trying to hide it from her."

"Not as far as she knows." I said giving him a sly smile.

He shook his head in disbelief, "What am I going to do with you."

I walked up to him and wrapped my arms around his neck, my face close to his, "Well for starters you can throw me back in my bed and show me how much you love me."

I felt Dimitri place his hands on my hips and he smiled, "Tempting as that may sound, unless you want to explain to everyone where we've been the whole day, I suggest we save that for later."

I gave a sly smile. He was right; I had to agree, but 'later' meant anytime during the day which lead to many times where 'later' could apply. When Dimitri saw my smile he shook his head and untangled myself from him muttering something in Russian. Before I could ask him what he said, I suddenly got a Lisa vibe. She was heading to my room to make sure I was up. It was almost time for us to meet the rest of the family to try on our costumes for the party, and since I didn't show up for dinner last night, she wanted to make sure I was up.

"Lissa's coming." I told Dimitri, grabbing my shoes and putting them on. Then there was knock on the door, Dimitri got up and answered the door while I continue to grab my stuff.

"Hello Guardian Belikov." I heard Lissa say, I didn't need the bond to tell me she was surprised to see Dimitri there.

"Hello Princess, how are you today." Dimitri replied, acting like his normal polite guardian self.

"Fine, please call me Lissa. Is Rose here?" This made me giggle. Did she honestly think I wouldn't be?

"I'm here Lissa." I said walking towards the door.

"Oh, morning Rose." She greeted as we walked out, shutting the door behind us. We walked down the hall towards the lounging area where we would eat breakfast while Elizabeth talked our ears off about how the party will be. Along the way Christian and Adrian joined us and after constant questioning about where Dimitri and I were last night we made it to the lounge.

This lounge was bigger than the others, where elegant couches sat facing windows that stretched from the floor to the ceiling, overlooking the garden outside. The Zotkin family was already there, including Master Zotkin, and after greeting us warmly we began to make small conversation among ourselves. It only took a minute for me to realize that Kisa was nowhere to be found even though Xavier was there; it seemed odd for those two not to be together. Sometimes it seemed they were attached at the hip.

"Where is Guardian Kisa?" I asked, munching on a donut while sipping on my coffee. Ah, caffeine.

"She wasn't feeling well thus morning so she is in her room getting rest." Xavier simply said.

"Is she alright son?" Master Zotkin asked, "Do I need to call a doctor?" Apparently this guy actually owned a company that dealt with human medicine (of course all in his spare time) so this guy could call a doctor in the middle of a desert and have him there in no time at all. Connections do make the world go round.

Xavier shook his head, "No, she hasn't been sleeping well, which is affecting her health a little."

"Well make sure doesn't become an in-zombie-ak." Alexia (or was it Alicia) said.

"You mean 'insomniac' dear." Madame Zotkin said, sipping her tea.

"That's what I said in-zombie-ak." One of the twins said (I gave up figuring out who said it).

"Well can we begin then, since Kisa won't be joining us?" Elizabeth asked, obviously getting impatient. Could his party be really all that wonderful?

"Of course darling, go ahead." Madame Zotkin said gesturing her to continue.

Elizabeth stood to face us, smiling as if she was about to receive an award or something. Xavier once mentioned that she was dead serious about her hobbies. That was no exaggeration.

"So this is how everything will go down. Ev-"

"Oh my God!" Came the loudest, shriek-iest voice ever. I swear it almost sounded like a dying flamingo, not that I've ever heard one before. We all wiped our heads towards the door to see a moroi girl standing there. Her hair was a light chestnut color that had blonde highlights streaking through her hair. She wore the highest designer clothes ever possible, signifying her wealth, and her eyes were light blueish green color. She stood there in almost total shock at what she saw almost like she couldn't believe what she saw. We, and by 'we' I mean Lissa, Dimitri, Christian, Adrian, and I, looked at her like she was crazy while the rest of the family looked at her with 'I can't believe she's here' look. Actually Xavier's face the most priceless of them all. He looked at the strange moroi girl with a face that practically screamed 'God almighty save me!'

"X-ie poo." She cried running across the room and tackling Xavier, who by the way was sitting down like the rest of us.

"Oh how I've missed you X!" She kept crying while clinging to Xavier, who was trying desperately to rip her off him. It was actually humorous to watch, though it looked like the strange moroi girl wouldn't let go even if Xavier was on fire. (Though he probably could set her on fire)

"Oh X why did you leave America without me?" She whined straddling Xavier hips underneath her, "You go off whenever you want to, leaving me behind. You're a terrible husband."

She said what? Oh poor Xavier, twenty-one and already hooked by a snobby rich moroi. But it was still funny to watch Xavier try to rip his 'wife' off of him.

"I didn't know you got hooked X." Adrian snickered, sipping on his wine while he watched the two 'lovebirds' struggle.

"I'm not." Xavier said finally getting the girl off his lap.

"Well close enough." The girl said looking very unhappy with the fact she was no longer sitting in X's lap. "We are engaged."

"Engaged, not married. There is a difference Alek." Xavier said.

The girl, Alek, pouted, puffing out her lower lip like a five year old.

"Why do you act like you don't love me?" She cried "Sometimes I feel like you love your stupid guardian more than me."

"At least she's quieter." Xavier mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Babe you know I love you." Xavier told her, taking her hand and looking in straight in the eye. "Aleksandra, would you doubt me?"

She looked at him and her face instantly brightened up. "Oh X!" She cried tackling him again, bringing her face to his, kissing him directly on the lips. They kissed for a minute before they broke away, thank God; Alek looked like she was luckiest girl on earth but X looked like he rather kiss other things.

"How sweet." Madame Zotkin said as she continued to sip her tea, completely unaware of Xavier's discomfort as Alek continued to sit in Xavier's lap.

"Are you two done yet?' Elizabeth asked looking very unhappy about the interruption.

"Yes, I'm sorry." Alek said dreamily, still 'high' off Xavier's kiss.

"Good. Now than as I was sayi-"

_Boom_

The doors to the room opened once again. Guardian Kisa entered the room, her expression in its usual stoic fashion. The famous guardian mask. But her eyes shined with unusual fire. To say she was pissed was an understatement. What's with it with angry Russian people? They look so frickin intimidating.

Kisa walked across the room stiffly and swiftly. Her stoic glare landing on Alek sitting on Xavier's lap. What was up with her?

"Guardian Kisa," Master Zotkin greeted Kisa completely unaware of Kisa's raging inferno eyes. Is everyone in this family so unobservant? "I thought you felt unwell."

"I feel better now. I'm here to take my post." Kisa replied stiffly.

"Very well take your post." Kisa bowed and walked away to a wall behind Xavier, still looking upset.

"I'm sorry for interrupting. " Kisa told Elizabeth who looked like she was about to explode with frustration. "Please continue."

Elizabeth nodded, "Alright let's continue."


	10. Ch8 Hoop Skirts and Snobs

**I'm really sorry how long it took me to write this. I just had no motivation, plus I've been busy. I actually hate this chapter but it's one of those chapters that had to be done. Though there is an important part at the end. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter comes out soon; it's going to have many surprises and events I assure you. Enjoy :D**

**RPOV**

You have to be kidding me.

I stood in a dressing room, gazing at the three way mirror that stood before me while, about, four servants stood around gawking at me and making ohhs and ahhs about how pretty I looked. Pretty my ass, I looked like a black cream puff in the dress I was wearing. The dress was elegant and pretty but not my type. It was black and red with elegant lace on the edges. Black feathers hung from the back of the dress leaving a distinct train behind me. It almost had a gothic style to it as well which made it a pretty sweet dress but there was a catch to all this pretty sweet detail. I was wearing a fucking hoop skirt! Didn't these go out of style like two hundred years ago? I already dreaded this stupid ball and we still had four days till it actually happened. I rather face down a hundred strigoi.

I walked out of the dressing room, the servants close behind me, to see everyone else was also already in costume. And by everyone else I mean all of Xavier's sister, his mother, Lissa, Kisa, and that weird girl Alek. Everyone was dressed in a similar to mine but each was a different color and style to represent what animal they were. All part of the ball I'm afraid. Each of us was to have a characteristic of an animal (real or not) for this special masquerade. Some of the outfits were very simple so it was hard to figure out who they were but some were easy, such as Madame Zotkin, who was dressed in blues and greens and had a peacock feather fan. Guess what she is.

Kisa was even dressed up. Her dress was a mixture of black, reds, and oranges. She also had feathers decorated into her dress but I couldn't depict what animal she was. Whatever she was she was absolutely gorgeous, even if her face clearly showed signs that she did not want to do this. You and me both, Kisa. You and me both.

But the person who stood out the best had to be Lisa. She wore a dress very similar to mine but instead of black and red, she wore white and a pastel pink. She looked like an angel in the dress, unlike me who looked like a giant black puff ball. It was only natural to look the way she did; she was, after all, Princess Vasilissa. But even though looked like a queen I could feel her emotions of mixed feelings. She felt silly of how big the dress looked and yet felt rather pretty all at the same type. At least she had some confidence in her dress.

Elizabeth was all smiles and she walked around looking at us to make sure we were wearing the dresses right. She seemed so ecstatic I was afraid she was about to explode or something. To her this was serious business. Following her was some great fashion designer that Elizabeth had hired to make and organize the dresses (as well as the men's clothes) her name was Madam something-or-other. I don't know her name was French or something. She was moroi and she walked about with such a flamboyant air, it was amazing no one had suffocated from it. I'm pretty sure Alek and her would get along just fine. So when she got to Lissa and me, I just gave her a look that said I-don't-care-who-you-are-you-mess-me-with-me-I'll-f-you-up.

"Rose! Lissa!" Elizabeth squealed when she got to us, "You two look amazing! I can't wait till the ball and you wear your masks to go with the outfit. Then you'll really look like the swans Odette and Odile."

"Who?" I asked.

"They are the princesses from the ballet _Swan Lake_." Lissa said "How can you not know that?"

"Hey I was train to kick butt not learn about Russian ballets and what not." I shot back.

"Either way," Elizabeth said, "You two will look so pretty at the ball. Don't you think so Madam?"

"Oui, of course they will. No one looks ugly in _my_ dresses." The women said flipping her light brown hair over her shoulder. Typical Moroi behavior.

"So true Madam," Alek chimed in, obviously trying to brownnose her way in. "You dresses are so over the top it should be illegal." Alek stood in a dress that actually looked really good on her. Her colors were deep blues and whites, with a little bit of black. She as well had feathers so it was safe to say she was a bird as well as Lissa, Kisa, and I.

"Thank you doll," The lady muttered, "Does everything fit well? Does anyone have any problems?"

We all shook are heads no and after much cussing and much yelling I was free from my dress. Who knew I could appreciate jeans so much. Lissa, Kisa, Alek and I sat on the sofa in our lounge and began eating breakfast while Elizabeth, the French lady, and Madame Zotkin went to the room next door to check on the guys.

I grabbed a blueberry muffin and began to munch on it while I turned to Kisa and said, "I'm glad you're here, I don't wanna be the only guardian doing this."

Kisa gave me a timid smile while she grabbed an apple, "You can't stop Elizabeth when she gets into one of her moods. Right girls?" She asked the twins.

They nodded in unison munching on their breakfast.

"She's insane." Said one of them.

"Yeah, mother and father shouldn't allow her to torture us so." Said the other. We all laughed.

"She's not all that bad," Lissa said obviously trying to be nice. "She is only trying to be creative and fun. She's not trying to kill us."

"Speak for yourself," I said, "You don't look like a giant puff ball. If I stayed in that 'thing' of a dress I was going to be sick."

"Don't be so dramatic Rose," Lissa laughed but then grew serious as she looked at Kisa, "Speaking of being sick, Kisa are you feeling alright. Xavier said you weren't feeling well. Is it ok that you're walking around and on duty?"

"Don't worry about me Princess, I'm happy to protect Xavier at all times. Sick or not."

"Except there is no danger," Alek mutter, who was studying her manicured nails not really paying attention to our conversation.

"Actually there are plenty of things that are a danger to Xavier," Kisa replied, shooting a glare in Alek's direction. Did Kisa just call Alek a danger to Xavier?

"Well I guess it's good you're protecting him, I don't want him to die before we are wedded." She said while flipping her hair over her shoulder.

"That's right, you and Xavier are engaged. When is the wedding?" Lissa asked. Alek frowned and almost pouted.

"We don't have a date yet. The bastard keeps traveling in out of the country; it's hard to keep him in one spot so that we can discuss the date."

"That's too bad," Lissa said, "Though I would love it if Christian proposed to me." Lissa voiced sounded so dreamlike and hopeful while her mood got all warm and fuzzy of just thinking of Christian. She was so in love with him, so in love that she was willing to marry him. I wonder what it would be like to marry someone.

I looked at Kisa and through her mask I could tell she was thinking of something along the same lines of me. I wonder if she has a love interest.

"Yes well," Alek said, "I'm determined to make Xavier legally mine very soon. He won't be a single man for very long." Alek said it in such a determined way it was almost like one of those psycho girlfriends you see on T.V that really do _anything_ to make a guy hers. Maybe she was a danger to Xavier.

"Aren't you a bit extreme about all this?" I asked.

Alek shot me a glare before replying, "Who asked you? You have no right to meddle with Moroi affairs. You're a dhampir; I don't understand why you're a guest. You should be against the wall on duty or in a bed to reproduce your kind."

My jaw nearly hit the floor. What. Did. She. Just. Say?

I gave her one of my infamous Rose Hathaway glares and said in a low voice, "You know where I think you should be? In the morgue."

"Is that a threat?"

"No that's a promise." She looked scared, good but before we could go further with our conversation the doors opened and the rest of the family entered. Aleks immediately ran to Xavier, her tail between her legs. Like he could protect her from me. If I told Xavier what I was going to do to her he probably hand her over with no problem.

We all got up and went our separate ways, as I was leaving the room to go with Dimitri to the gym where we would go practice I glanced over at Lissa who looked at me with a look that said "you shouldn't have said that." I just shrugged, I said it and I wasn't taking it back.

KPOV

The next few days were very uneventful. Alek was here and so Xavier was in a constant state of stress to make her happy as possible, so he needed me with him at all times no matter how much I loathed the girl.

Everyone was busy with the preparations of the ball so the Master and Madame were busy making arrangements as well as Elizabeth, while Xavier tried to keep both our guests as well as Alek entertained. We took them to a shopping at a small mall nearby but that ended terribly when Rose punched a human in the nose because he touched her butt. So we didn't go out again. It was now the day before the Ball and everyone was busy preparing. Elizabeth said it was only a small party with only a few people but now the guest list was nearly 300 people. It was even rumored that the Queen would be there. God help that girl.

I was walking around the house sometime after lunch, trying to find Xavier who had decided to hide again (Alek had been trying for the past few days to make him set a date for their wedding) and I was heading for the gym. It seemed like an ideal spot, Alek would never look there. As I was about to enter the room I heard voices inside.

"How do like that comrade?" I heard Rose say.

"You're really are improving Rose." A voice that sounded like Dimitri said.

I looked through the crack of the door and saw them dressed in workout clothes doing cool down stretches on a mat. Adrian told Xavier (and me) about how Dimitri had trained Rose through her senior year and how they would both be protecting the Princess when they get to the Royal Court. He said they had a close relationship (though he said it in a way that made it sound like something else entirely but that was Adrian for you.)

As I continued to watch them I could really see how relaxed they were around each other. The very few times I saw Dimitri here he seemed to constantly be on guard but now his guard was down and he was relaxed.

"Are you afraid I'll surpass you?" Rose teased, poking him in the side.

"I wouldn't go that far." Dimitri teased back.

"Oh just face it Comrade, one day you're gonna wake up and relies that I can kick your ass anytime I want. I've done it before."

"Well let's see if you can do it again." And just like that Dimitri attacked Rose but Rose was on guard and quickly dodged him as they began their dance. Rose's form was actually really good and so were her reflexes. They kept at it for awhile, neither one of them gaining an advantage over the other. Suddenly Rose tripped and fell and Dimitri quickly took the advantage and began to pin her to the ground. Rose tried to squirm out of his grip but it was no use he had her.

"Damn it." Rose said breathless.

Dimitri smirked, "It looks like I won." He too was out of breath.

"Would you like a prize?" Rose said sarcastically.

Dimitri's grin widened, "Yes I would actually."

Rose gave him a confused look before her lowered his head, his lips making contact with hers. Wait! What?

At first Rose looked shocked and confused but soon closed her eyes and began to kiss back. I stepped back from the door and looked at the doors in shock. Did that really happen? So many emotions passed through me, not only my shock and confusion but my feelings for Dimitri. Having relationships with other guardians was so taboo. What was Dimitri thinking? Especially a girl seven years younger than him.

I stood there not even looking into the gym, afraid that maybe they were doing something rated R about now, but eventually my shock slowly went away. I actually began smiling as I walked away from the gym. Looks like Xavier and I weren't the only ones hiding secrets.


	11. CH9 Lies of Shadows in the Light

**Yeah for quicker updates! Here is chapter 9 (technically 11) I hope you guys in enjoy this wonderful chapter, I had a lot of fun writing it. :3**

RPOV

The night (or rather day for us vampires) finally arrived. The night of the grand masquerade ball that Xavier's sister was so excited about. We were all awaken from our beds in the late afternoon (early morning for us) just so that we could be transported to another building somewhere in the mountains in order to get ready for the ball that would take place there. Apparently the Zotkin's mansion wasn't big enough to hold this party so the official site for this grand party was changed to a slightly bigger building. Yeah, slightly bigger my ass. The place was huge!! With a capital "H". It looked more like a palace then an "extra place" to hold "small" parties. I guess some people have all the luck.

Once we entered the "palace", as I like to call it, we were all whisked away by different servants so that we could get ready for the party. I didn't go down without a fight though. The servants, along with a few guardians, had to drag me to my dressing room to dress me then, had to tie me down to do my hair. When I was all done, I couldn't believe my eyes. I looked like one of the characters out of the movie _The Duchess_, what the hell. This style went out of fashion for a reason you know, but obviously nobody told Elizabeth this. Well, at least I didn't have to wear a stupid wig nor was my hair as high as the ceiling.

One of the servants handed me my mask which was decorated with black feathers and small red rubies. The mask alone looked like it was worth a fortune. I placed the mask on my face and began to walk out when one of the servants handed me a red rose.

"What's this?" I asked, carefully taking the rose so that I didn't stab one of my fingers on a thorn.

"It's part of Miss Elizabeth's party. Each guest is given a certain flower which determines who your dance partner will be by the fact that they have the matching flower."

"So I don't know who my partner is."

"Precisely" Fabulous.

"And," the servant continued, "there is no exchanging of flowers, it would be unfair to the other guests." Of course it would be.

I groaned and walked out the dressing room to where I was suppose to meet everyone else. To my great luck, only Adrian was done getting ready. Oh joy. His hair was neatly combed back, giving him one of those smooth, jazzy looks, while he wore a white tux and black undershirt with a white tie. He actually looked pretty good…until you got to his mask that is. His mask was white like his tux but had a sort of texture to it, like fur. Then of course there were two triangular ears and whiskers as well. Ladies and gentlemen, I present Adrian the cat.

"Don't say a word." Adrian said looking at me through his mask. Oh I didn't words to express myself, I just needed to laugh. And so I did.

"I know I look ridiculous."

"Yeah you do," I said whipping away the tears that leaked out through my laughing fit, "But at least you don't have to wear a dress that was in style two hundred years ago."

Adrian's eyes suddenly got a mysterious gleam as his eyes suddenly went up and down my entire body. "I don't think you give that dress enough credit. I think it looks amazing on you, does wonders to your body."

I put my hands on my hips and frowned at him. "Did anyone ever tell you that you're a pervert?"

"Once or twice." He calmly said, pulling out a bottle of vodka and began to pour himself a glass.

I smirked as he drank from his glass, "Shouldn't I get you some milk little kitty."

"Not for this kitty, this kitty needs to be drunk by the time this party starts." Adrian said, pouring more vodka into his glass. "By the way what's you flower?"

I looked at him confused for a second before holding up the red rose I held in my hand. Adrian smiled, "Typical, I really should have seen that coming. I guess were not partners though." He held up a white Lilly.

"Oh yes what a shame." I said, lacing my voice with sarcasm. Just then the door opened to my right to reveal Christian and Lissa walking out. They looked like a fairytale couple, the princess and the prince. To say they looked perfect was an understatement. Lissa wore the dress she tried on a few days ago but also had the mask on that looked similar to mine but instead had white feathers and small diamonds on it. Christian's outfit actually matched Lissa's. He had a similar white tux that Adrian had on but had pink undershirt (causing the phrase real men wear pink to come to mind) and a white feathered tie and a mask that matched Lissa's. But unlike Lissa, on Christian's hip was belt with a sword sheath and an actual sword in it. I wonder if it actually could do damage.

"Rose you look beautiful." Lissa shrieked, running up to give me a hug. I could tell she was so happy at the moment I didn't know why but she was. It was probably just the hype of the party. But lingering in the back I could feel the oily darkness seep through. It wasn't much but I definitely didn't want it there. So I mentally reached out and took it away, I could feel the nasty darkness creep into me but I could deal with it. I was Rose Hathaway after all.

"I look beautiful; I look like I belong in some bad historic film. You on the other hand look great, just like a real princess."

Lissa rolled her eyes, "Whatever. But isn't this fun, to dress up and be part of a masquerade. Look! Christian and I are partners." Christian and she held up matching white roses. I saw that coming, no way would Elizabeth split those two up.

"Are you and over there partners?" Christian asked, giving me one of his famous I'm-a-bad-ass smirks.

"Nope," I said holding up my red rose, "My partner is a still a mystery."

"Same here."Adrian said pouring himself even more vodka. Looks like he was serious about getting drunk.

"Should I get you some milk?" Christian asked.

"Shut it."

Suddenly the doors opened once again and Kisa stepped in. She as well looked amazing in her dress. The black and the oranges and reds really made her stand out as well as her exotic feathers and mask. I still didn't know what she was.

"Wow Guardian Kisa." Lissa said, "You look amazing."

Guardian Kisa blushed slightly and mumbled thanks. She apparently wasn't use to compliments.

"What are you exactly?"

"A phoenix."

"Well that really suits you then, since the Zotkin's beast is a phoenix."

Kisa nodded, "Elizabeth thought it very suitable since I am Xavier's main guardian and all. I actually amazed how pretty it looks though I wish she could have made something a bit more modern looking." Don't I agree, "Speaking of which, Rose I actually came here to see you before we enter the party."

"Me?"

"Yes. Even though you are technically a guest I think it's very important to also use you as a form of defense. Here is a stake." She pulled one out of a compartment in the room and handed it to me.

"Great where do I put it?"

"You garter it also a stake holster." Really? "Also in case an attack does appear, you are able to quickly strip the bottom portion of your dress by pulling the fabric here." She pointed to a bow at my waist. "You have shorts underneath, so this allows you to maneuver a lot easier in case of an attack. I don't think one will occur but you can never be too cautious."

"I sure do hope one does occur," Adrian said, "Rose stripping. I must say, that is every man's dream."

Instinctively I grabbed a book that just-so-happened to be lying around and chucked it at Adrian's face. The book hit him dead on.

Ignoring Adrian's cries of pain I turned back to Kisa and smiled. "Thanks Kisa. I'm glad I don't have to kick strigoi ass in a dress."

Kisa nodded and turned towards the door and told us to follow her. We followed her through the halls and up to the double door entrance. The guardians looked at us for a moment before bowing and then slowly opened the doors. We were greeted by bright lights and whimsical music and laughter. The party was in full swing and it looked like the entire world was crammed into the room. In the center of the room couples gracefully danced, their lace and silk dresses and suits flying around them in flashes of color and light. The couples on the side chatted and ate, laughing musically along with the music. All I have to say is that I'm glad I didn't hand to fund this party.

"Rose!"

I turned toward the voice to see Elizabeth running towards us. Her dress was similar in style but her colors consisted of black and whites. The mask she wore was also black and white rimmed in fur with cute round ears. It seemed to resemble a panda.

"Oh Rose you're here, along with Lissa, Christian, Adrian, and Kisa. Yeah!" She cried happily, her mind was definitely on cloud nine right about now. "Oh Kisa, Xavier is looking for you near the staircase." Kisa nodded and began to walk away, disappearing into the crowd.

"You all look amazing, the mask really do bring the outfits together. Well fell free to mingle, eat, and dance. Also make sure you find your dance partner, you must at least have one dance with them…or _else_." The way Elizabeth said the last part made it sound like a threat but her face just looked as innocent as before. This girl really was crazy.

"Well I must fi-"

"Elizabeth!" Cried a snobbish voice. We looked to see Alek walk towards us in her blue jay dress.

"Have you seen your brother? I can't find him; I need to have my dance with him." She cried holding her white daisy for us to see.

"Hmm I don't know. I think I saw him over by the musicians. You know he has such an ear for classical music." Elizabeth said pointing in the opposite direction that Kisa went only moments before.

"Oh that's right, I'm sure he'll be there. Thanks." Alek ran off into the crowd.

"Idiot." Elizabeth mumbled. "Xavier hates classical music. Anyway," She sighed "You guys have fun; I must go greet the other guests. Ta-ta." Elizabeth smiled and walked into the crowd.

"Do you think that was a mean thing to do?" Lissa asked.

"Nah." I said, "Bitch deserved it."

"What stick did Alek ram up your ass?" Christian asked.

"A you-are-nothing-but-a-worthless-dhampir stick." I replied smartly.

"What?"

I then told Adrian and Christian what Alek had said to me when we tried on our outfits.

"What a bitch." Christian said when I finished telling them.

"Yeah, I just said that."

"She could have at least said that it was my bed that you reproduced in." Adrian said.

"Do you want another book in your face?"

"Or a fist?" A wave of aftershave hit me before I had time to register the voice. We all turned to see Dimitri walk towards us, his usual guardian "mask" in place hiding behind his actual mask. His outfit actually intensified his stoic look since he wore black and red with black decorative feathers. In fact you could say he actually matched my outfit. But like Christian he had a sword at his side. You could say, my own personal knight in ominous colored armor.

"You shouldn't make obscure comments at other guardians," He reached my side, "Especially if they are known for having the ability to hit really hard."

Adrian didn't seem fazed by Dimitri's comment. He only smirked. "Well you shouldn't do obscure things with other guardians especially if it's barely legal."

"Adrian." I growled lowly, as Christian and Lissa looked at us confused by our conversation.

"Yes my little dhampir." Adrian asked innocently.

I just glared at him, hopefully getting my message across. Again he smirked; he was making a very bad habit of it in fact.

"Anyway I need a drink." Adrian then announced, ignoring my glare like it was nothing, "I hear the bar calling my name followed by my cigarettes." With that Adrian turned and left the group.

"Good idea." Christian mumbled, glad to have Adrian gone for the moment, turning to Lissa, "Would you like to dance?" He asked bowing as he did.

Lissa's mood then spiked as she nodded and allowed him to escort her to the dance floor. Leaving me alone with Dimitri. Though you really couldn't say I was alone with Dimitri since there were hundreds of people around us.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked me.

"Sorry comrade," I said, "I gotta go find my mysterious dance partner."

"Well then, I'm in luck." He said holding up a red rose.

**KPOV**

His lips trailed across my jaw to my ear and back to my lips, sending shivers down my spine. His hands were on my lower back and in my hair. He kissed me sweetly at first but then he grew heavier and hungrier. My hands glided down his back and over his shoulders, feeling the lean muscle underneath his suit.

Xavier and I sat on a couch in an empty lounge away from the party. We barely had anytime by ourselves lately so it was nice for us to be together like this, even though it was only for a moment. His lips left mine, allowing me to take a breath, only to come down to kiss my neck. I moaned softly, enjoying the moment as the heated sensation filled my veins. It was so rare when we could express ourselves.

Xavier pulled away looking me in the eyes. We were breathing hard and our clothes were slightly askew thanks to our makeout session. We didn't say anything for awhile, just staring each other in the eyes, knowing how strongly the other one felt. We never needed to express our feelings in words, that was how strong our bond was. But despite the heated touches, and loving gazes we both knew that we would soon have to leave and reenter the world of false words and the shadow filled games.

"We have to go." I whispered softly, kissing his lips.

"I know." He whispered just as softly.

With one of his hands he released my hair and traced my collar bone, his fingers barely touching my skin. I shivered again.

"But I don't want to go back. I don't want to act like I'm some rich snob who is happily engaged to another rich snob. I don't want to go back and lie to everyone about everything. I rather stay here and do much more pleasant things with you." He smirked as I blushed.

"You're almost as bad as your friend Adrian." I said untangling myself from him, trying to fix my hair.

"But _almost_." He said, trying to straighten his own clothes.

I rolled my eyes at him. Standing up, Xavier following me.

"You know something Kisa. Sometimes I can't understand you. One minute you tell me you hate Dimitri then the next you're helping him."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I replied, knowing full well what he was talking about.

"Don't lie, you know that Rose and Dimitri are together yet when my sister arranged the dancing couples you requested that Adrian's and Dimitri's flowers to be switched. While offering no explanation why. If I didn't like someone I sure as hell wouldn't have done that."

I didn't look at Xavier as I walked out of the room while he followed me. "I still owe him a lot, a lot more then I want to owe him."

Xavier sighed as he walked next to me down the vacant hall. The music was getting louder as we walked. Though the music sounded merry and nice, to us it sounded like a ominous alarm that told us we were getting closer and closer to the world in which we had to lie to.

"Don't forget to meet me later." He said when we got to the door at the end of the hallway.

"Will you be able to escape your stalker to come see me?" I teased, fingering the black rose that was in my hand.

"Of course love." He said, holding his matching black rose. "I'll do anything for you." He then took my hand and kissed it before we both walked back into the light.

**RPOV**

The night went on almost dream-like. Dimitri and I danced together so freely it almost felt unreal. Since we were in disguise no one knew who we were so it was almost like we were completely free from our guardian roles. We just looked like a young couple enjoying the party.

Lissa was also having a good time. Christian was treating her more like a princess than usual. It was so obvious they were in love; you had to be blind not to notice. Adrian on the other hand, probably had much better days. He found his partner, who turned out to be a clingy rich moroi. She was pretty and not too snobbish but she was soooo clingy. I'm surprised she hadn't suffocated Adrian yet from her clingy actions. So he spent most of the night trying to avoid her, which he did a terrible job at doing since she always found him. I have a feeling she's done this before.

Now we sat at a table munching on small appetizers, making small talk…well more likely making fun of Adrian's date who he had managed to escape for the time being.

"But Adrian she's so cute." Christian said, using a really girly voice making Lissa and I giggle. Dimitri just sat there keeping his stoic face (probably out of habit).

"Shut it." Adrian said, draining _another _glass of vodka. It was amazing he wasn't drunk yet. "I can't wait for this stupid party to be over with. Then she'll leave me alone."

"I don't think so Adrian." I said, "I bet even after the party she'll come find you, just like in those movies with the psycho girlfriends. Do you think Alek and her are friends?"

"Probably." Adrian said pouring himself another glass.

"Aw chill out man," Christian slapped him on the back, "At least you're specialized to defend yourself, oh what a minute, you specialized in spirit! I guess you could dream walk her to death, that'll stop her from stalking you." He laughed.

"I said shut it Ozera."

"What you gonna do?"

"Alright children," I began, "Sto-"

I froze for moment not believing my eyes.

She stood there among the crowd like a shadow; the world oblivious to her existents. The world circled around her so happily but she stood there like a dark cloud in the group. All I could focus on was her, how come no one else could.

The girl looked about twelve and had beautiful brown eyes and hair, wearing only a simple white dress. She was actually pretty cute for a child of her age but there was a problem. Her skin was as pale as snow while red, crimson blood dripped from her hair line; down her face and neck staining the white dress. She was a ghost.

She smiled at me, which was actually pretty freaky, and I heard her say in a sing-song voice,

"Their coming."

Suddenly the nausea hit me.

Strigoi.


	12. Ch10 Lurking in the Shadows

**Yeah for next chapter, I have a feeling that this one is going to be super actiony (is that a word?) and surprising. Though I feel like I just got voted the meanest person in the world from all the reviews people left me last chapter, but I gotta admit, cliffhangers sure are fun ;P Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter, reviews make me smile and make me want to update as soon as I can, and so without further ado I bring you chapter 10 (which is my longest chapter so far).**

RPOV

Déjà vu can be a funny thing sometimes, especially when you're reliving something fun or humorous. But the déjà vu I was experiencing was anything but fun or humorous. I felt the nausea take over my stomach, almost making me too sick to handle. Just how many strigoi were here? I heard my friends calling my name asking me if I was all right. This was definitely just how it was months ago when Dimitri and I were coming from the cabin but only this time I wasn't alone.

I suddenly turned and looked Dimitri in the eye. A flash of worry went through his eyes as I stared at him. "Dimitri, there are str-"

Then my déjà vu took a twist.

The world seemed to have erupted as I was suddenly thrown out my seat and on to the marble floor. I heard screams and cries. Glass breaking, growls and bodies falling. It seemed the world had erupted into chaos, in a span of two seconds had I died and gone to hell? I sure hope not.

"Rose, Rose!" I heard someone cry frantically. I immediately recognized it as Dimitri. Suddenly aware that my eyes were closed, I opened them to find the world blurry and strange. I must have my head harder than I thought. When my vision cleared I looked at Dimitri and asked in a groggy voice, "Dimitri what happened?"

"Someone set off two bombs," what the hell,_ bombs_? "You were temporarily knocked unconscious so I carried you here." I suddenly noticed we were no longer in the main hall at our table but in a shadowed hall way. The doors to the ballroom were open so I could see the mess inside. There were bodies, fire, blood everywhere; chaos at its finest.

"Roza do you have your stake, there are strigoi here." The mention of the strigoi suddenly made me realize the nausea I had. I nodded to Dimitri and quickly stood up, thankful that I was no longer dizzy. I grabbed the bow that Kisa told me to pull and instantly my bottom half of my dress ripped off living me with the top half and black shorts.

"Where's Lisa?" I asked Dimitri, as he took off his jacket and grabbed his stake out.

"I don't know. After the blast we all got separated."

I swore and grabbed out my own stake out of my garter. "We've got to find her."

Dimitri nodded and we headed out the door into the ballroom. Strigoi were everywhere, it was amazing how Dimitri was able to carry me out of here with being attacked. As soon as we entered the room one attacked us hoping to catch us off guard but unlucky for him we weren't. Reflexively I dodge his attack, surprising him. I took this hesitation to strike, quick as lightning I staked him in the heart. His body went limp and I immediately looked to find practically a dozen more strigoi waiting, with Dimitri and the other guardians already. I quickly jumped into the fight, my adrenaline surging through my veins as I began the deadly dance with a strigoi.

The battle was hard and long, everytime I struck one down another would jump at the chance to take its place. I don't know how many I killed, all I knew was that I needed to survive and to protect the ones I loved. Lisa was out there, without me knowing where. I could feel trough the bond that she was alive and with Christian but it was hopeless right now to figure out where they were. As the fight continued on, the memories on the attack of the school flooded back to me. Whatever happened to the protection of the wards? Were we no longer safe behind their invisible walls? I staked another strigoi in the heart and heard her scream was the cold silver blade made contact with her lifeless heart. Another life lost to the evils of the strigoi.

And then all was quiet, except for the sound of our breathing. Only six of us were left, including Dimitri and I, there were no other strigoi around but my nausea was still around somewhere which made me more nervous than seeing a strigoi right in front of me.

"Are they all gone?" A guardian said aloud, his eyes quickly scanning the room.

"No." I said breathlessly, "There still here somewhere."

"They may be hiding in the forest nearby." Dimitri said standing next to me, his eyes quickly scanning me making sure I was alright.

"How do you know?" the guardian ignorantly asked.

"Just trust me; you can never assume that there are no more." I replied, wiping the blood off my stake on a nearby strigoi's shirt, trying my best not to look at the bodies all around us.

"I just got word from some other guardians." Another guardian said holding a black radio in his hand, "There are already some survivors that reached the safety point and have already been evacuated."

"Safety point?" I asked, was there such a thing as safe anymore?

The guardian nodded, "A few miles from here there is a helicopter launch pad that is heavily warded and used for events such as this. Most of the helicopters have already left but there is one left. Mission control has ordered us to look for survivors within the house and to head over. We are advised to stay cautious there has been activity of strigoi within the forest. You all have until sunrise to get to the safety point."

"Do you know if Vasilissa Dragomir has made it to the point?" I asked.

Again the guardian nodded, "She has been accounted for as well as Christian Ozera and most of the Zotkin family."

"Most?" Dimitri asked.

"Master Xavier Zotkin is still missing as well as Guardian Kisa. Lord Adrian Ivashkov is missing as well as countless others. Try to find as many as you can."

With that we wordlessly left the ballroom. Everyone decided to split up except for Dimitri and I, who decided to stick together. We just wanted to get Xavier, Kisa, and Adrian out as soon as possible.

We went through the house, searching for our friends, trying our best to ignore the bodies that littered the floor. It was especially hard to ignore them when it was children who laid motionless and cold.

After awhile of searching we came across a door that was closed. I think it was the storage room, where they kept the kitchen's extra food and supplies. Slowly Dimitri and I opened the room and stepped into the dark room. Suddenly I was pushed to the ground with my arms firmly behind my back. I heard Dimitri struggle for awhile with his own attacker as I tried to break free from my own. Suddenly the light went on and I could see everything around me. Kisa sat on top of me her stake in her hand raised in an attack position; while Dimitri's attacker seemed to be Adrian who was holding a kitchen knife. Too bad for Adrian though, Dimitri now held the knife up against his own throat. That was to be expected.

"Rose?" I heard Kisa say above me.

"The one and only." I replied back, as she began to get off me.

"Well now it's a party." I heard Xavier say; apparently he was the one who turned on the lights.

"Yeah some party." Adrian added when Dimitri released his deadly hold on him, rubbing his neck where, only moments ago, a knife was put to his throat.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked.

"What else, hiding." Xavier replied calmly as Kisa stood very close to him in a protective manner. I noticed she no longer wore the bottom of her gown and her clothes were blood stained, they must have run into some trouble. "The strigoi came out of nowhere," Xavier continued, "so Kisa quickly grabbed me and ran looking for someplace safe to hide. Along the way we ran into Adrian."

"Shouldn't you also be protecting the other moroi." Dimitri said.

"My job is to protect Xavier and only Xavier. All other moroi are not my priority." She replied tossing him a glare.

"Well whether you hid or not, we need to get out of here soon, we have to go to the safety point before sun rise." I interjected.

"Safety point?" Adrian asked, sounding just as surprised as I was when I first heard of it.

I nodded, "There are helicopters waiting to take us out of here a few miles into the forest, a lot of people have already have been evacuated. Lissa and Christian among them."

"So what are we waiting for? Let's get out of here." We all nodded and cautiously ran out of the storage room. We made it out of the house without incident but I had a feeling the forest would be trickier. As we got closer to the forest my nausea got worse and worse. It wasn't so bad that it felt like the strigoi were right in front of me but it was pretty strong, strong enough let me know that they were there. Now would be a great time to have pyro-boy along. He would have made a great distraction, because, although Xavier said he specialized in fire he claimed he didn't know any offensive magic. Just great.

"Try to keep quiet," Kisa whispered as we continued to walk deep into the forest, "If we don't attract too much attention then maybe, we can through this without incident."

Good idea, we should try to avoid a fight at all cost. My super strigoi senses were going haywire, implying that there were a lot of strigoi lurking around and even though we all had super good sight and hearing they could still come out of nowhere and attack us. That was why we were organized the way we were. Kisa and I stood on either side of Xavier and Adrian, who walked in the middle of us, while Dimitri walked behind us. That way we were prepared for an attack on all sides. Also Xavier held the sword that went with Dimitri's outfit while Adrian held the kitchen knife from earlier. It won't be as effective as a stake but if used right it could do some decent damage.

We continued through the forest as quick as we could, we still had a good half hour till the deadline and by what Xavier told us we were almost there. But we were still hanging on to the end of our nerves, all of our eyes scanning the dark forest around us. It was really quiet, almost too quiet.

Suddenly I heard something and my nausea grew stronger. Strigoi! But where was it? I stopped and scanned the blackness around us, my heart beating fast, my senses tingling with anticipation.

"What's the matter Rose?" I heard Adrian whisper beside me.

"Strigoi."

"How do you know?" Xavier then asked. I looked at him and then Kisa who looked equally on edge as I was. Could she know there was a strigoi around too?

"I just do, now shut up." I snapped, my eyes still scanning the oily darkness around us, listening to the sounds around us. Breathing, my heartbeat, more breathing and my heart beating, growling.

What?

Suddenly a flash of movement came from the side heading straight for Xavier but Kisa was ready. She quickly intercepted the strigoi, attacking him with full force. Suddenly three more strigoi came out of nowhere grabbing Adrian.

Instinctively I lunged at them and began my own attack. They let Adrian go but Dimitri and I were on them fast and heavy. Three against two wasn't very good odds but since Dimitri and I were such badasses it was no problem. At least it was until two more strigoi came out of nowhere. Shit.

Kisa had killed her strigoi and joined us but now the odds were three against five. And I had a feeling things were going to get worse very soon. We held them off pretty good, killing a few in the process but more kept showing up. We tired and bloody but we didn't stop attacking, we never gave up. We all knew we had to protect the Morois that were behind us and we weren't giving them up without a fight. I don't know how long we fought but I knew we had to end this fight soon or else we weren't going to make it to the safety point in time.

Slowly I began to notice that the number of strigoi were going down as our body count kept going up, soon there were only four strigoi left. We all were bloody and tired but we knew things were looking up. I was against two strigoi while Dimitri and Kisa were both up against one but I could take them. I swung a kick at one sending him back while the other tried to throw a punch which I easily block but he took his leg and swept it under me. Double shit. I fell back on to the ground, hitting my head on a root of a tree dazing me for a second, this second was all the strigoi, who I kicked back, needed to tackle me, pinning me to the ground. I struggled against his heavy weight as he tried to bite me with his fangs, my adrenaline rushing through me faster than it ever did. The fear of death grabbing me.

Suddenly the weight on top of me vanished, as Dimitri grabbed the strigoi and pinned him to the ground. Quick as lightning he flashed his stake into the heart of the strigoi killing him instantly. But then the other strigoi that knocked me down came up behind Dimitri and grabbed him with his iron strong grip. They struggled as I quickly got up and ran to help him. But it was too late.

Dimitri screamed as the strigoi bite deep into his neck and pulled at his flesh; ripping open his throat. Blood dropped onto the dirt floor as the strigoi greedily licked Dimitri's neck.

"Dimitri!" I screamed. Forgetting everything around me, I ran to the strigoi and made him drop Dimitri to the ground. I grabbed the off guard strigoi to the ground as I began to bash his head into the ground, stunning him. I then took my own stake pierced it into his heart adding a nice twist to give him a bit more pain. The strigoi screamed, which made me smile, and quickly went limp underneath me. Instantly ridding my stomach from nausea.

"R-roza." I heard Dimitri hoarsely whisper behind me. I removed my stake from the lifeless strigoi body and ran to Dimitri's side. The damage was worse than I thought; part of his neck was missing and blood rushed out in a very heavy stream. The wound itself wasn't bad but the way he was bleeding he would die. No.

"Dimitri."' I said grabbing his hand, "It's going to ok."

"R-r-roza." He struggled to say.

"Save your strength Dimtri." I could feel the buildup of tears in my eyes and I was trying to hold them back, but I knew I would fail.

"Rose." I heard Adrian call behind me as he run up to us. "Oh God."

"R-run Roza." Dimitri whispered so softly that I had to strain my ears to hear.

I shook my head, "Not without you. I rather die with you then live without you."

"Don't say that." He murmured as he lifted his hand to caress my cheek. "There are so many things for you to live for." I was crying now.

"You aren't going to die Dimitri." I said, nearly yelling. Frantically I tore off part of my shirt, and placed it on his neck adding pressure hoping to slow the bleeding. I turned to Adrian.

"Help me dammit!"

Adrian ran up to me and took off his shirt ripping it into pieces to wrap around Dimitri's neck. But it wasn't working, the bleeding wouldn't stop and I could see Dimitri trying to stay awake. He was going to die.

"Adrian," I said, suddenly having a thought come to me. "Heal him."

He looked at me like I was crazy. "What?"

"You have to heal him." I cried.

"I can't Rose." What?

"Why can't you ?"

"I don't know how, I can only heal small scratches. This is too advance for me."

"At least try Adrian." I was getting desperate now, I didn't care that Kisa and Xavier were there watching my breakdown, Dimitri would not die.

He shook his head again, "I can't Rose. I'm sorry." He was _sorry_? I glared at him as the darkness that I took from Lissa earlier began to sink into me; I was going to yell at him when suddenly Kisa kneeled beside Dimitri.

She looked at him in such mixed emotions that I couldn't read her. She gently caressed Dimitri's cheek as Dimitri turned to look at her. She began murmuring in Russian her voice laced in worry. Suddenly she began rambling in Russian, crying out to Dimitri in a language I didn't understand. It was if she lost her mind.

"Forgive me." She then cried out in English. "It was all my fault!" then she rambled more in Russian, switching back and forth which made no since for me. What was her fault?

"You won't die." She finally whispered. She turned to Xavier , who had stood there looking at us the entire time.

"Help him!" She cried at Xavier, tears flowing down her cheeks. "Help him."

"Kisa, you know I can't."

"You have to. I can't stand by and watch yet another person I love die." Did she say she loved Dimitri? "It was fault last time, it wasn't his. I only blamed him because I couldn't face the fact that it was my fault. I won't let him die as well."

"But Kisa-"

"You said you'd do anything for me."She interrupted in a whisper, "Is that still true?"

Xavier looked down at Kisa with such emotion in his eyes, while Adrian and I sat there looking at them with confusion. What the hell was going on?

"Of course Hime." He kneeled beside Dimitri and gently laid his hands on Dimitri's chest. He closed his eyes and we waited. I then gasped. Dimitri's neck began to close up, his flesh overlapping almost as if there never was a giant gaping hole in his neck. Again, what the hell.

I looked at Adrian, who was looking at Xavier as if he had three heads. This couldn't be possible. When Xavier was done, he removed his hands and instantly leaned against Kisa, worn out.

She allowed him to lean against her as she whispered in Russian, "Спасибо, любовь моя"

"Dimitri." I whispered, watching as he slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with those warm brown eyes.

"Roza." He whispered in his smooth, accented voice. I couldn't control myself, as I leaned down and kissed his warm lips.

"As much as I hate to interrupt this happy reunion," Adrian said standing up, "but we only have ten minutes to get to the safety point."

"Well then we need to hurry." Kisa said, her guardian mask back on her face. Not a trace of her earlier break down noticeable. She stood up with a tired Xavier leaning against her and began to walk down the path.

"Can you stand Dimitri?" I asked as he began to get up.

"I think." He replied standing only having a slight wobble to his form. I wrapped his arm around my shoulders and he slightly leaned against me.

We quickly walked down the path of the forest no longer caring if we were quiet or not. My nausea was gone so that meant the strigoi were gone, which was smart of them since the sun was about to rise.

The forest slowly began to get lighter and lighter as the world began to come alive again. In the distance we could hear the hammering sound of a helicopter, a symbol that meant that this nightmare was almost over. We exited the forest to the launch pad where guardians were loading morois onto the helicopter. There weren't many survivors from the look of it but hopfully the ones who already left where in large number. One of the guardians on the launch pad suddenly spotted us and ran over.

"Guardian Kisa, is everyone ok?" He asked her, trying to yell over the load helicopter.

"Were fine, but Lord Zotkin and Guardian Belikov both need blood pronto." She yelled back.

"We'll take them to the nearest clinic as soon as we can, but for now board the helicopter were just about to leave."

Swiftly the guardian led us to the helicopter, helping us board. We sat down in the army sized helicopter, Dimitri leaning on me the entire time. Once situated a guardian came to check on us before taking his seat as well. I felt the helicopter lift up and even though I couldn't see outside, I could just feel us getting farther and farther from the nightmare we had just escaped.

Dimitri fell asleep on my shoulder thanks to his blood loss, but I didn't mind. I just held his hand and placed my head on top of his. I was so tired, I knew this party was going to be a disaster but not in terms of a strigoi attack. I was glad he was ok as well as all my other friends.

I then felt someone watching me. I looked across and saw Xavier looking drowsily at me and Dimitri. He too leaned against Kisa for comfort but not as intimate as Dimitri and I. I frowned at him tossing in a glare as well. He lied, the bastard. He lied about what he was.

He smirked at me in a knowing look, "Go ahead and say it."

"You're a spirit user."


	13. Ch11 Family of Deception

**Hi everyone, and welcome to the next installment of the story. I'm sorry for such a late update but guess what? Life is busy for me plus I needed a break and needed to reach out and do my other artistic talents (like drawing 3 ) anyway, as always I love all who reviewed last chapter, you guys have no idea how motivated I get reading your reviews, it makes me want to write another chapter just to make you guys happy. You guys rock, no lie. So as always, enjoy the chapter. Let's see what shadows come into light today.**

KPOV

Shadows.

Dark and thick. Whispering.

I clutched Xavier's hand tighter as I sat in the dimly lit room. It was night; day for the moroi, but Xavier laid in his bed sleeping. It took a lot of energy to heal Dimitri during the night of the attack so for the past two days he slept on and off in his room, as I sat beside him watching him, sleeping next to him when I felt tired. It was my duty after all.

I allowed no one to enter the room except those who brought us food or the occasional feeder. No one else. Just us.

But while Xavier slept there, I sat there, listening to him, clutching on to his hand, afraid if I let go their pale, lifeless hands would grab hold of me and never let go. I knew what was happening and I was happy to pay the price. "Though this be madness, yet there is method in it" , isn't that what they say? And there was plenty of madness; I swam in it in fact. It was sea I swam through every day, sometimes sinking below the surface sometimes walking upon the surface. I knew that cause and I knew the price but sometimes I wished the event five years ago never happened. I wished the death I saw and the death I caused never occurred for I still saw the dark ghosts of my past around me. Especially _her_.

"Hime." I heard Xavier murmur looking up at me. I smiled, grimacing on the inside from my nickname. How many times have I told him not to call me that?

"What is it Xavier?"

"You're doing it again." It wasn't a question.

"I can handle it."

"No you can't, no one can" He told him, giving my hand a squeeze.

"It's the price I have to pay. I was the one who told you to heal Dimitri after all."

"But-"

"No buts. Go back to sleep. If Alek comes banging on your door again, I kick her ass back to where she came from." Since we came back, she has done nothing but beg and whine about seeing Xavier but I wouldn't let her which only made her even more upset. It pleased me to no end to see her upset.

Xavier smiled at my joke, "She does have a loud mouth doesn't she." His eyes drooped but before fell asleep he whispered, "Promise me you'll never let them take you away. I want you by my side always"

I looked at him and kissed his forehead, "I promise." But as I sat there in the dim light watching Xavier fall back into a peaceful sleep, my mind fighting a battle that never could be won, I didn't know if I could keep that promise.

RPOV

"I can't believe him!" Lissa yelled for the thousandth time. We sat in a lounge eating lunch talking about nothing but the attack and of course Xavier. It's been two days since the attack and everything since then seems almost unreal. Adrian and I had told Lissa yesterday about Xavier being a spirit user and she exploded with emotion. She was happy that we had found another spirit user but incredibly mad about how he lied to us. Yeah that made two of us.

"Why didn't we know about this before? Adrian, did you not see it in his aura?" Lissa asked.

Adrian looked at her as he sipped from his glass of who-knows-what. "I've been monitoring his aura since we got here," he explained, "I've haven't seen anything unusual until the attack occurred."

"What did you see at the attack?" I asked.

"Like what I see when Lissa uses her spirit. His aura had a bright golden tint that shines like the sun and glows so bright it could have illuminated the forest. It was pretty amazing."

"So he can heal too." Christian said thoughtfully, "I wonder what else he can do."

"Good point." Lissa said, her mood switching to curiosity. "I wonder if he can dream walk like you Adrian."

"That would be interesting to know." Adrian said, "Too bad his body guard won't let anybody in his room or we could ask him. I think we deserve an explanation."

"Here, here." Christian agreed.

"Yeah, why did he lie?" Lissa asked.

"Maybe because he's a stuck up, rich bas-"

"Hi guys!" Emily sang as she entered the room.

"Hi Emily." We greeted her as she took a seat in a chair, all of us looking at her in shock. Since the attack it was rare to come across anyone who was remotely happy. It was like the schools attack all over again. I still shuttered at the thought of the attack.

"Whatcha guys doing?" Emily asked in a rather chipper tone.

"Talking about how pissed we are at your brother, since he's a lying bastard." Christian deadpanned.

"Christian!" Lissa shrieked, slapping his arm.

"What?"

"That was rude."

"But it's true." He argued.

"It doesn't give you a right to say it though." Lissa argued back.

"It's alright." Emily said, looking down at her feet. We looked at her shocked, it's ok were calling Xavier a lying bastard, talk about sibling support.

"Emily, do you know Xavier is a spirit user?" Adrian asked her.

She nodded, still not looking at us.

"Who else knows about this?"

She looked up at us, "Only Elizabeth, Kisa and I."

"No one else?"

She shook her head. "No one else. Xavier won't let us tell anyone else."

"Not even your parents?" Lissa asked.

"Especially our parents."

"Why not?" I asked. I think if Lissa's parents were still alive she would have told them right away. Why wouldn't Xavier go to his parents? They seem to have an o.k. relationship.

Emily looked at us, debating on whether she wanted to tell us or not. Was there something about this family we didn't know about? Skeletons in their closets?

"What kind of relationship do you think we have with our parents?" she asked. What an odd question.

"Well," Lissa said taking a seat next to Christian, who instantly placed an arm around her shoulder, "By the way your parents allow you guys to do what you want and they respect you and you them. I say your relationship is pretty good." Yeah, way better than mine. Though I had to admit our relationship was getting better…sort of.

"I agree with that." I agreed.

"Same here." Christian added.

Emily looked at us sadly, before sighing and saying, "To tell you the truth I barely know my parents, and sometimes I feel as though they don't know us either."

"What?" Lissa asked shocked. "But you guys look like a normal family."

"We do, don't we." Emily said giving a little chuckle, "But to tell you the truth the only reason why they allow us to do what we want is because they allow us to under the circumstances that we do what they say and follow their standards in every shape and form."

"What do you mean, follow their standards?" Christian asked.

"We are nothing but a bargaining chip to our parents. Weapons to use in order to gain power."

"That's terrible!" Lissa cried, nearly jumping out of her seat. "Why would your parents think of you like that?"

"It's the way they are. Like most of the royal moroi families, they seek power and strength within the political realm. We are already considered a powerful family but that doesn't stop them from planning their political steps and advances wisely." Emily said, her head bowed slightly deep in thought, "But don't think our parents are unkind to us, they never have treated us unfairly. They just have high expectations."

"High expectations my ass," I said aloud, "you just said you and you sisters and brother are bargaining chips to them. How is that exactly fair?"

"A lot of moroi families are like that." Adrian replied bluntly. We all looked at him. "Allot of moroi families have their children marry other families just to have some sort of gain. I guess you can say the human population is in the 21st century but moroi society is still stuck in the 17th century." You're telling me. "In fact I've noticed your family is actually more relaxed then most moroi families, except for Xavier. Why does your family put so much on him?"

"It's mostly because of Alek." Emily said, "Our parents have arranged Xavier's and Alek's marriage based on the fact of Alek's obsession and her father's beneficial power."

"What the hell, the girl has an obsession?" I asked aloud.

"Yes, Xavier knew Alek from school. She secretly had a crush on him throughout their school days, from sixth grade till even now. Xavier never looked twice in her direction but when my father wished to make a business deal with Alek's father, Alek voiced her love for Xavier to her father making her father set the terms of their marriage being the key thing to start the business deal." What? The only reason why Xavier and Alek are getting married is for some stupid business deal?

Lissa gasped, "What? You can't be serious? People should marry for love, not power."

"You tell that to the rest of the moroi population." Adrian muttered.

"So wait a minute," I said, "Can't Xavier rebel, choose not to marry Alek?" Xavier seemed like the kind of guy to do it.

"He has," Emily replied, "but in subtle ways. Why do you think he leaves the country so often? To get away from her. He tries to avoid her as much as possible, hoping her obsession would fade away but that girl is too stubborn for her own good." She said acidly to the last part.

"So what if he said to her face he didn't want to marry her?" I asked, "What could his parents do to him?"

"Lots of things," She replied bluntly, "but worst of all, they'll take Kisa away."

"Guardian Kisa?" Lisa asked surprised. "What role does she play in all this?"

Emily shrugged, "I don't know, all I know is that the day Xavier told my parents that he had chosen his future guardian from a dhampir community in Russia five years ago, my parents have used that against him in every possible situation. My parents always tell him, they didn't have to be so nice as to do what they did."

"And what did they do?"

She shrugged again, "I don't know,"

"So one day Xavier just showed up at home one day with a fifteen year old Kisa and said, 'hey look mom and dad this my new guardian'" Adrian said sarcastically.

"I guess."

"But what does this have to with not telling his parents he's a spirit user." Christian asked

"Xavier doesn't want to give our parents leverage over him." Emily deadpanned, "If they found out he was a spirit user as well, then they could use that against him. He doesn't want that."

We sat there silent, allowing the ominous information seep into our mind. I guess life here isn't as rosy as we thought. After awhile Emily got up and excused herself saying she had to go find the twins. But as she got up to leave a thought came to me.

"Why would the removal of Guardian Kisa be a bad thing? She's just guardian, I'm sure their good friends in all but I don't see the importance." I asked her as she was about to leave the room.

Emily turned and looked at me, her face seemed to be scrunched as if she remembered the answer but was confused. "I asked Xavier that question once. He just smiled at me and said very calmly that if mother and father took Kisa away then he would kill himself."

Then she turned around and left. What. The. Hell

"Yeah of course, I would calmly tell my little sister I was going to kill myself too." Christian muttered sarcastically.

"Yeah seriously." I said. Now, Christian and I don't normally agree on much but I had to agree with him on that. "But you know what? I'm beginning to figure out why you and Xavier are such good friends Adrian. You're both crazy."

"Sticks and stone, little Dhampir, sticks and stones." He replied.

Soon after I left the lounge to go visit Dimitri. Lissa and Adrian were having another magic lesson, with Christian watching, and I felt like I needed to go see him. Since the attack he has been resting, doing very little activity. Apparently he lost a lot of blood during the attack making him weak and dizzy, so he was in and out of sleep most of the time; apparently Xavier was in the same situation. The information Emily told me reeled around in my head around and around, like a merry go' round (I know terrible analogy, so sue me). I still had so many question, that I wouldn't know where to start. It was like giving me a bunch of puzzle pieces without being shown the whole picture. You don't know how the picture looks or even where to start. Suddenly a loud voice brought me out of my thoughts, though I wish it didn't.

"Move out my way, I want to see him." I heard Alek whine loudly. I was passing by Xavier's room and there standing outside his door was Kisa, who was giving Alek a hard look.

"No one is allowed to see him." She replied coldly but this just made Alek glare at her coldly.

"By who's orders? You? You have no right to boss me, Aleksandra Badica, around."

Kisa looked at Alek like she was about to freaking murder the girl right then and there, and who would blame her. If I had the chance I would. I was still pretty mad about the whole "you're only good for protection and making babies" comment.

"By Xavier's orders." Kisa replied icily, I could tell her limits of self control were being pushed.

Alek frowned, pouting out her lower lip like a freaking five year old, "Poo bear doesn't want to see me?" Poo bear? That was new.

"No"

Alek glared at Kisa one last time, then stomped her foot and left; mumbling to herself the entire time. Probably damning Kisa to the worst possible realm in hell. Kisa looked at me, if she knew I was there the entire time or not, she didn't show it, she just gave me a nod and walked back into Xavier's room. Weird. I sighed and then continued down the hall to Dimitri's room.

When I got there he was asleep. He looked so peaceful sleeping in his bed that I didn't want to wake him, so I pulled a chair up beside him and watched him sleep. Wow, now I feel like a creeper. I just walked in to his room without his permission and now I'm going to watch him sleep. I think I read something similar to this in a book. What was it called? Whatever. Anyway, I sat there for awhile thinking. Thinking my earlier thoughts of Xavier and Kisa and then the attack. That was the third time a large number of strigoi attacked a large group of Morois. The first time was at the Badika House, then it was the school, then it was the party. Is it me or is he number of Morois in their attack keep getting larger and larger. What are they doing? Besides trying to wipe out the royal families. They do realize if they wipe out the entire Moroi race they can't get stronger? Oh, and let's not forget the bombs they used. Apparently, by what some of the guardians think, the bombs were used to frighten the moroi so that way the place would erupt into chaos making any plans made for this type of situation worthless. These strigoi are getting smart.

As I sat there thinking over possible logic of strigoi logic a memory kept popping into my brain. A very painful memory. I cursed under my breath as I tried to restrain the memory into the far reaches of my mind but it wouldn't work. I felt a few tears fall down my cheeks. Stupid emotions and stupid memories.

"Rose?" I looked over at Dimitri and realized he was awake. He looked at me gently, with his warm brown eyes, assessing me carefully. He slowly got it to a sitting position, his back against the headboard, before he gently wiped away my tears with his thumb.

"What's wrong?" He asked me, his velvety voice seeping into my ears like music. I wanted to be strong but he was making it so damn difficult.

"Nothing is wrong." I obviously lied.

He frowned, immediately detecting my lie, "Rose, something has to be wrong. You wouldn't be sitting here crying if there wasn't"

"Can't a girl just cry just to cry?" He looked at me that obviously said he wasn't buying it. I couldn't blame him, I wouldn't buy it either.

"Really, nothing is wrong."

"Rose." He warned.

"Really n-."

"Please Roza." He cut me off. I looked at him and think I broke down.

"I was thinking about the attack at Saint Vladimirs." I began slowly. "Especially the part in the caves." Dimitri's face froze; he knew exactly the part I was referring to. "That attack and this one is so similar. You beind attacked. Dying. Me being able to do nothing but scream and holler at you for leaving me It's just so-" I couldn't finish, the tears were practically a waterfall by now. My emotions too much to bear. I hate being weak but all I wanted in the moment was for Dimitri to hold. And that was what he did. He gently reached out to me and pulled me to the bed so that I was cradled in his lap, my face buried in his chest staining his shirt with my tears.

"Shhh Roza shhh." He cooed, while his right hand stroked my hair and his left rubbed my back. "Everything is ok, I'm here and you're here. There is nothing to worry about."

"You barely made here though." I mumbled into his shirt. Dimitri was only here holding me out of sheer luck and chance.

"I'm here because of you Roza. You were the one to kill the strigoi who attack me and the cave and then dragged me all the way back to the infirmary. And then you saved me yet again the other night. You're my angel, you're my lover. You're everything I need."

I looked up at him and saw the love and comfort in his eyes. The emotion around us was so thick, it was deluding my brain. I didn't even know what I was doing till my lips were on Dimitri's, kissing him with all my love. He happily kissed me back pulling me closer to him while he tangled his hand into my hair. We sat there for few moments kissing and touching. Enjoying the passion around us, but we soon pulled away and I then laid next to Dimitri as he drifted into sleep again, with me soon following. Thanking whatever higher being that was out there, for the man that was lying beside.

**Aww ain't that sweet? I apologize for the late update again, btw brownie points to whoever can guess where I got the quote that Kisa says in the very beginning. Also, I'm going to be making a FAQ. If there is any questions about either the story or about me in general send me a private message and I'll answer it in the FAQ. This will be good cause if people have certain questions about the story or are confused at one point I can either answer it on the FAQ or make a note to add it to a future chapter. Thank for reading ^.^**


	14. Ch12 Questions

**Welcome to the next chapter. Once again I'm sorry for the late chapter but I've been working almost the entire winter break and things have been busy. Also, when it comes to my chapters I plan each one very carefully on what come next, so it can take a while for me to update. I can't update every day or even every other day but I'll try to do at the most every week. Anyway, I don't know if anyone noticed but I quoted Shakespeare last chapter (I'm so cultured) only Little_Daphamir noticed (or bothered to let me know she noticed) so she gets a virtual cookie and brownie points. Yeahs. So anyway enjoy!**

RPOV

It wasn't till three days later did Xavier finally decided to emerge from his room. He seemed well rested and very relaxed compared to the rest of the family, who was either morning the loss of her party (aka Elizabeth) or trying to arrange apologies to the family of those who were now deceased. We tried talking to Xavier about him being a spirit user but every time we were close to bringing up the subject he would excuse himself for some random task that he just so happen needed to do that very second. And then, whenever we tried to hunt him down in his gigantic mansion he would go into hiding making it impossible to find him. Slippery bastard.

I asked Adrian if he knew all of Xavier's hiding spots but he said he didn't followed by a comment that went along the lines of finding my _hiding_ spots. (If you know what I mean.) I would have hit him but I just rolled my eyes and walked off. You know, typical Adrian.

On a plus side, Dimitri was better. He was now walking around and working out like the bite to the throat was nothing. I asked him about his and Kisa's relationship and why she freaked out the way she did but he would just say it was a complicated situation. How the hell could it be complicated? She isn't his ex-girlfriend is she? She is pretty. And close to his age. And Russian. Oh God, the suspense is killing me.

Speaking of girlfriends. Xavier fiancée, for the last few days has been very active. Talking on her cell and running around with magazines, books and such. I heard no more of her complaints and I barely saw her. Which, believe me, was a blessing but still made me curious about what she was up to. Planning our grisly deaths? World Domination? The list was endless.

I now sat with Lissa playing a game of chess. I was only half paying attention so I was losing pretty badly (not that I was very good at the game anyway) since I was too busy glaring at Xavier, who sat across the room reading a book, occasionally commenting on Christian's and Adrian's conversation on what actresses were "hot" and which were "not". Typical guy topic.

"Rose, it's your turn." Lissa said, temporarily snapping me out of my glare at Xavier.

"K." I said mindlessly moving my knight. Lissa sighed and looked at me.

"Considering you're now officially a guardian, I thought you would be good at strategy, but you're proving me wrong." She said moving her queen, taking my knight.

I shrugged, moving another one of my players, still glaring at Xavier.

Lissa moved. "You know he's not going to suddenly burst into smoke or anything. You can stop glaring at him."

"It doesn't hurt to be overly cautious." I replied, moving another one of my pieces.

Lissa moved. "Check mate." I glanced at the board and sure it enough Lissa had my king cornered.

"Looks like you won… again, Lissa." I said as Lissa began putting away the pieces.

"Yeah, after the twentieth time, I'm not surprised anymore."

"So you can't play cards but you're kick ass awesome at chess. Nerd." I teased.

Lissa rolled her eyes, "I don't consider beating you in chess 'kick ass awesome'."

"Touché."

"Maybe I should have asked Guardian Belikov to play. He would have actually been a challenge, I bet."

"Dimitri?" I asked, a funny image of him playing chess popping into my head. "I don't know if he even knows how to play."

"None the less, he would have been more of a challenge."

"Ha-ha." I replied, my voice humorless.

"Can we play?" A small voice asked out of nowhere. I jumped out of surprise, nearly falling out of my seat. Alicia stood next to me with her twin Alexia right beside her.

"Where the hell did you two come from?" I practically yelled.

"Language, Rose." Lissa warned.

"We walked in." One of them said. My super awesome ninja skills must be slipping.

"Will you play with us?" The other one asked.

"Don't you normally play with Emily?" Lissa asked.

They nodded. "We do but Momma and Papa took her and Elizabeth to attend a funeral. They won't be back for several days."

I heard the sound of a book shutting. I looked over and saw Xavier grinning ear to ear and curious glint in his eyes.

"Well I'm bored." Xavier said. "How about we go snowboarding." Random much.

I gave him a look mixed with disdain and disbelief. "It's the middle of summer. Where the hell are we going to do that?"

"We could go to the Himalayas. I heard they have some awesome off trail jumps. We all could use a little travel."

Suddenly Alek stormed into the room, as if she had heard everything and knew exactly where this was going. She walked right up to him and scowled at him.

"Did I just hear you say you wanted to go traveling?" She asked threateningly.

Xavier smiled, "Why yes I did my beautiful Aleksandra. I know you're busy with your project but I'll be back-"

"Soon?" She finished. He nodded. "Don't give me that shit. You say that every time and don't come back for months on end. Probably too busy fucking your whore of a guardian to notice." Whoa.

Xavier stopped smiling. He looked at Alek with hate and disgust. "You have no reason or right to say that."

"People talk Xavier. A male moroi and his female guardian, who gets _special_ treatment, go off on trips around the world disappearing for months. People get curious, they talk. What should I think?"

Xavier didn't say anything he just stormed out of the room without another word with Alek soon following.

After a few moments of silence, one of the twins talked.

"She's always so mean."

"Yes, very vile." Said the other.

"I really want to go see Kitty now. Tell her what the mean lady said."

"Too bad we can't though."

"How come?" I asked.

"She's busy."

"Yeah busy talking to the really tall guardian."

"Really tall guardian." I said, "Do you mean Dimitri?"

"Does he talk funny?"

"And wear the weird coat?"

"Yep that's him." I laughed. "I wonder why he's talking to Kisa?"

"Probably guardian stuff." Lissa said following the twins to a closet full of stuff to do.

"Or maybe they're having a wild make-out session." Adrian teased, shooting me a look.

I glared at him, I was already worried enough about their relationship. I didn't need images in my head.

"I'm pretty sure its guardian stuff." I said, suddenly having the urge to run to Kisa's room to, not only prove my hypothesis, but also calm my skeptical nerves.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night little Dhampir."

"Were gonna watch a movie now." Lissa announced, holding up a DVD.

"Sounds good to me." Christian said, getting comfortable on a couch. I wanted to go eavesdrop on Dimitri and Kisa but once again Lissa begged me to stay and stayed I did. God, I'm such a pushover. The movie was one I never heard before and had some weird mixture of vampires, werewolves, and zombies. To tell you the truth, I knew it was bad only after two minutes of watching it. Apparently there was a forbidden love/love triangle between the Vampire girl and the hunky werewolf and the weird zombie dude. What the hell are we watching? This has to be a brand new way of torture.

KPOV

I sat in my room reading. Xavier told me to take it easy for a while since I had been watching over him for the last few days. As always I was reluctant to take a break but Xavier insisted. So here I sat on one of my lounge chairs reading one of my favorite books. It was fictional and really kept my mind of things. Just what I needed. I sat there reading for quite awhile, letting my mind be completely involved with the book when suddenly I heard footsteps in my room. I couldn't see the person because of all the bookshelves surrounding me but I could tell from the footsteps that it wasn't Xavier. I knew his very well, but I also knew these footsteps.

"Well isn't it nice of you to come visit me." I said simply, still looking at my book as the person came out from behind one of bookshelves.

"I figured it was about time I came and asked you a few questions сестра." He said.

I looked up at him and gazed at his familiar features. It's been over five years since I last saw him but when he showed up at the house over a week ago I almost didn't recognize him. He looked more mature, older, tired, and of course way more stoic. The life of a guardian really showing through. But he was still handsome, he probably could still get any girl he wanted, which of course he has.

"Is this an interrogation then, Dimitri?" I asked as he sat in a chair across from me.

"Of course not. Were just having a light conversation." I eyed him warily, putting my bookmark between the pages before closing it and setting it aside. He wouldn't get much out of me but I thought I would humor him.

"Alright, how may I help you my dear Dimka."

"How far are you in with Xavier?" I smirked.

"That's very typical of you Dimka. Getting straight to the point. No, 'how are you' or 'what have you been up to' and all that."

"Well I believe it's pretty evident on what you have been up too." Dimitri said.

"That's true I guess. Guarding really takes up a lot of your time. I wonder if I'll ever do anything else with my life cause you know-"

"Kisa." Dimitri said firmly, "You didn't answer the question."

"What makes you think I'll actually answer your question?"

"Because if you don't I'll think the worse of the situation." He replied flatly.

"And what would that be?"

"That you're-" He paused for a moment thinking of the right word to say. "That you're _involved_ with him." Could that really be the worse?

I smiled, trying to look as innocent as possible. I did it a lot when I was younger and I normally got away with things because of it. I also did it to mess with Dimitri "Now Dimka, do you really have any evidence with that thought. You shouldn't be accusing a lady of such things."

He frowned, recognizing that I was playing with him. I did it a lot when we were younger and I guess old habits die hard. "I have a pretty good gut feeling. During the battle you were very protective of him."

"He's my charge. What else am I to do?"

"The way you were protecting him was more than an average guardian protection."

"Your evidence is still not very good Dimka." I pointed out, smiling on the inside as I saw his face grow slightly frustrated.

"Also a little birdie tells me he visits your room late at night." He heard what? My smile faded and I looked at him in surprise. He smirked slightly enjoying my speechlessness. The bastard. It was true, I lived here in the house so I never slept in his room like normal guardians do but he would often visit my room all the time. But we don't really do anything.

"What I do is none of your concern." I said acidly. "You lost the right to meddle with my affairs when you left."

"That may be true but I'm advising you to stop. You've been lucky that nothing has happened over the last few years. But this relationship could ruin your career if it becomes public."

"And yours is any better." He flinched.

"What is any better?" Playing dumb are we?

"You precious relationship with _Roza_. And don't you dare say that your relationship is strictly professional. I've seen you two in action." I said, the memory of them in the gym flashing through my mind.

"How do you-" He didn't finish, probably figuring it wasn't worth the breathe, "Never mind. _Our_ relationship is complicated but not bad. We are dhampirs, true, but as long as we stick to our duty no one should give us a problem, besides the few rumors circulating around. _Your _relationship is very dangerous. If you became pregnant, what would you do? Also, if the public found out, Xavier wouldn't be affected at all. Everyone would think he was just being a typical Moroi male, but for you, you would be known as the guardian who slept with her charge or worse a blood whore." I flinched at the last word.

"I'm just looking out for you." He finally said. I knew he was looking out for me but I didn't want his protection.

"Is my relationship with Xavier really the reason why you came here?" I suddenly asked.

He flinched again. "Partly yes, but there is one other thing I wanted to ask."

"And what would that be?" Although I already knew what he wanted to ask.

"What happened five years ago, what _exactly_ happened?" I frowned as unwanted memories popped into my head.

"You probably were already told what happened. There is nothing else to be told. Now I think it's best if you leave."

"But why did you leave? What happened inside that house? Nobody knows except you. What _happened_?" I felt my mind slipping, my emotions slipping. Why wouldn't he leave? He did it so easily before why was this any different? My anger was boiling over, my thoughts full of hate and guilt. My brain was telling me it was all his fault but my heart told me it wasn't.

"There is nothing else to say," I began softly, trying my best not to yell. But it didn't work. "You failed, I failed. It was my damn fault that Anastasia's dead. End of story. Now get the hell out of my room!" My voice grew louder and louder till I was shouting. And when I was finished my words seemed to echo through the room like an ominous chime.

Dimitri looked at me with a sympathetic expression before he turned and left through the maze of books. His footsteps echoing through the room leaving me alone once again. I was crying. The tears spilling over my cheeks landing on the ground like drops of salted crystals. The world seemed cold and dark in that moment, nothing to look forward to, nothing to live for. I felt their cold presence; I felt their call from the shadows. I looked up and saw her ghostly figure. So pale, just like the snow that winter day. The crimson red so bright against her pale skin. Then it all went black.

sestra


	15. Ch13 Forever ShadowKissed

**Wow time flies way too fast. How long since I last updated? Two weeks or so. Wow I'm sorry. But this is a really long chapter so I hope you guys don't mind. Lately I feel as though my chapters haven't been so good lately, which discourages me to write but I'm trying. Either way I hope you enjoy this chapter. Though I'm sure half of you already saw this coming.**

RPOV

Luck can be a very funny thing. Sometimes it's on your side and sometimes it's not. But tonight, I have to say luck is on our side. Apparently during the ever so horrible movie, Adrian snuck out without us noticing and hunted down Xavier. One and thing lead to another and so after the terrible movie we watched, Christian, Lissa and I were gifted to a Xavier tied to a chair, allowing us to question him to no end. I'm not sure how Adrian got Xavier tied to a chair but I'm glad he did.

"This is too good to be true." Christian said smirking as we watched Xavier struggle against his bindings.

"You all are bastards." Xavier mumbled as he tried to get his wrists free.

"How did you do this?" Lissa asked Adrian who sat in another chair beaming with pride, as if he caught himself a rare and valuable species.

"Well it was quite simple," He bragged, "When Christian and I were talking earlier I was also contemplating a plan on how to get Xavier still enough to ask him some questions. My final conclusion, was that only binding him would work. I actually was going to suggest we watch a movie, grabbing Xavier when we were watching it but Alek, as usual, ruined my plan when she made Xavier upset. So I did the next best thing and hunted him down during the movie and then single handily captured him."

"Single handily?" I questioned, if Adrian captured Xavier all by himself then I'm a fluffy duck.

"Well, I did get a little bit of help by two guardians who I bribed to help me." Just as I thought.

Suddenly Dimitri entered the room. His face was deep in thought but when he saw Xavier tied to a chair and us surrounding him like a pack of vultures his features turned to curious and confused.

"What's going on here?" Dimitri asked, watching us carefully as if we would pounce on him and try to tie him down, though I don't any of us could come close to tying him down.

"Nothing," I said innocently, "Just asking Xavier a few simple questions." I thought Dimitri would scold us and tell us to untie him but Dimitri just shrugged and sat down in a nearby chair. Leaning back and getting comfortable.

"Well then don't take my presence as an interference." Dimitri said, gesturing us to continue. I guess this is payback for Xavier insulting Dimitri the other day. Karma sure is a bitch.

We turned back to Xavier who looked like there was no hope left for him. I smirked, by the time I was through with him he was going to wish he never messed with Rose Hathaway. He had been running away from us for far too long, it was about time that he answered our questions, and this time there was no amount of tricks or smooth talking that would get him out of it.

"Where should we begin?" Lissa asked, her curiosity boiling inside her. She was getting impatient which only made me more impatient, which was never good.

"How about why the hell did he lie to us about him being a spirit user." I said menacingly giving Xavier my super awesome Rose Hathaway glare.

Xavier flinched under my glare but he then gave his own kind of glare, challenging me. "I had my reasons." He said.

"Yeah, yeah we know. Trying to hid secrets from mommy and daddy, but the question is why not tell us? Hell, you and Adrian are like best buds yet you wouldn't even tell him?"

"I don't know what you guys are capable of or even really why you came here to visit. For all I know you guys could have been sent by my parents to spy on me."

"Your parents actually have spies after you?" Christian asked surprised.

"Well no, but I wouldn't put it past them. My father really wants me to marry Alek, so any information against me would be perfect to have, plus, the Queen is currently really interested in spirit users. Me being one would really boost my families political standing."

"So you lied to us to save your ass." I said.

"Think what you will Rose," Xavier said, "but in my eyes everything I do is not only for my own needs."

"Whatever." I still think he's a selfish bastard.

Xavier sighed and twisting his hands that were tied behind the chair, "Is there anymore questions or am I free to go?"

"Not a chance, we have only scrapped the surface of what we want to ask you. Lissa?"

Lissa stepped forward; I knew she was dying to ask him questions, though she didn't want the situation to be like this. Well, you can't all ways have it your way.

"Do have any other special talents?" She asked.

"My what?"

"Don't play dumb." I said harshly.

"Calm Rose." Dimitri said from the chair he was sitting in. Yeah I'll show him calm.

"Well," Said thoughtfully, "Adrian can dream walk and I can heal people. Can you do anything…unnatural? I know you can heal like I can but is there anything else?"

Xavier sat there a moment thinking, wither he was thinking about what his other special talents were or if he should answer the question, I don't know. All I do know is that he better answer it truthfully and honestly.

"Hmmm…" Xavier began, his expression deep in thought as he sat staring up at the ceiling. "I think I do have another special talent."

"Really? What is it?" Lissa asked, anticipation flooding through the bond, putting me on edge.

"I can master any element I want."

"And I'm a fluffy duck." I said sarcastically, repeating what I thought earlier. No way in hell can he master whatever element he wants. Who does he think he is? God?

"No really it's quite true. Think about it, it's actually really simple." Xavier began. "Why can't Strigoi touch stakes?"

"Because their full of life and their dead, duh. Any first grader could have told you that." I replied.

"Exactly. And how do you make a silver stake full of life?"

"Is this some kind of guardian exam? 'Cause I already graduated, just to let you know." I said, not the least bit amused with his game.

"Just answer the question Rose. Humor me." Xavier said.

"Fine but you better explain yourself afterwards."

"Scouts honor." He replied with a smile.

"To make a silver stake a true silver stake you have to gather four moroi, each specialized with the four different elements and they have to pour their magic into the stake."

"Exactly. The four elements create a power life force that makes them powerful and useful. Which is very much like spirit. Through my countless hours of research I have concluded that Spirit is a mixture of all four elements."

"I don't believe it." Adrian said, completely stunned. In fact all were who would have thought that Spirit was really all the elements combined.

"You don't believe it but it makes since doesn't it Adrian. Since a combination of the four elements creates such a powerful life source, we are able to do extraordinary things. "

"But what does this have to do with you being able to master all four elements?" Christian asked. Good point.

"I thought it would be obvious at this point. I am able to master any of the elements because I found a way to focus on my Spirit enough to summon only one of the elements instead of all four."

"So the fire you did earlier, that was because of Spirit."

"Yep. Facinating huh? Of course I don't experiment too often but all the same I've done a lot of research over the past few years."

"You sound a lot like Victor." I suddenly said without thinking. The mention of Victor made everyone freeze, especially Lissa. Opps.

But Xavier didn't seem the least bit uncomfortable (or at least as comfortable as it gets being tied to a chair). "Like I said, he is a distant relative and actually when I last saw you Adrian, I actually soon met Victor at a party of some sort, where we had small chat about Spirit. I hadn't specialized at that point so I really could care less about his jabber but when I left the country and specialized in…" Xavier hesitated for a moment, "…in another country I remembered Victor's research he was mentioning. When he was arrested a few months ago I had one of my assistants grab Victor's research notes. Since I was in Japan at the time. It was then I began my own research which lead me to my conclusion."

"Who knew Victor actually did some good in his life." I said sarcastically.

"So am I free to go or are you going to rob my house for everything that it is worth while I sit here helpless?" He asked sarcastically, seeming anxious to get out of the chair he was in.

"Sure, that is if every one's questions have been answered?" Lissa said looking at everyone to see if they wanted ask something.

"I have one." Adrian said stepping forward. "Are you able to see auras?" Hate to say it but that's a good one.

Xavier sighed; upset he had to answer another question. "Yes, not very well but I can do it."

"Can you hide your aura as well?"

"Yep."

"No wonder I couldn't tell if you were a spirit user or not. You've been hiding your aura ever since we arrived."

"You bet." Xavier said proudly.

"Bastard."

"Are we done now?" Xavier whined, "I'm getting really agitated tied to this chair."

"I got nothing else to say." Lissa said, "Does anyone else?"

"I'm good." Christian said.

"Me too." Adrian piped in.

Dimitri had said nothing the entire time and he continued to say nothing as Lissa asked him if there was anything else to say. Personally I would have kept Xavier tied to that chair till the day that he rotted to dust but he did save Dimitri so I guess I should be a little nicer. But only a little. So we all agreed to have him untied but as I stepped forward to untie him he told me to stop and that he'll do it himself. Confused I stepped back as he smiled and suddenly the ropes binding him lit up in flames. The flames weren't humongous or anything but still effective enough to burn through the rope, allowing Xavier to stretch freely.

"Aw that's the ticket." He said as his back cracked and continued to do other stretches. We all said nothing, we were just too shocked, why the hell didn't he do that before?

"What the hell just happened?" I asked, looking at him like he had a third eye.

"That's a small demonstration of my spirit. I can't do much besides this small flame" He said simply, now done with his stretching.

"And why the hell did you not do that before?"

"Well think about it Rose," He replied, "I'm tied to a chair, which I could easily burn through, with the two most badass guardians in the world." Well I am pretty badass, "How would you treat the situation? Try to run, which would only lead to me being tackled down and possibly killed, by the two guardians, or sit like a good little boy and make my escape once the torture was over."

"I really don't give you enough intellectual credit." I replied, smirking.

"I'm not a complete idiot though right now I really in the mood for a nice bottle of Whiskey. Anyone with me?"

"Here, here cousin." Adrian agreed, following Xavier to the door. Suddenly an idea hit me.

"Wait." I said making Xavier stop in his tracks. He turned to me and looked at me as he already knew I was going to ask another question.

"I have one more question."

"Haven't you guys already asked me enough questions today? I'm surprised you didn't put me under a spotlight with all that you have done." Xavier said, looking at me unhappily.

"Well it's just one more then you can go on a binge for all I care just answer this question.

Xavier said nothing waiting for me to continue.

"How do you deal with the madness of using spirit? Lissa has me and Adrian drinks and smokes a lot. But you don't smoke and don't drink nearly as much as he does. So how do you deal with it?"

Xavier looked at me for a second, though his face seemed even and smooth I could tell he was actually rather uncomfortable about my question.

"Unless," I continued "You have someone who takes away the madness, just like Lissa and I." I didn't know if Xavier would answer the question or not. He stood there looking at me, the room silent waiting for his answer but as he began to speak the door to the room suddenly opened with a loud _boom_. We turned towards the door to see a maid running in. She leaned against the door breathing heavily as if she had ran three miles straight at full speed. Her clothes and hair were in disarray, though normally the maids were crisp, straight and perfect. She really did look as if she had seen better days.

"M-master." She panted, trying her best to catch her breath. "There's an issue that needs your assistance."

Xavier look at her nervously, "what's the matter?"

"It's Guardian Kisa." Immediately Xavier stiffened at the mention of Kisa. "Some maids found her unconscious in her room, when she finally came to she went crazy. Yelling, screaming, hitting. It's as if the devil had possessed her."

Xavier immediately stormed out the room, all of us following him. Xavier was now in business mode. His face serious and hard, walking swiftly through the halls giving the maid instructions that left us curious.

"Call the pilot and tell him to ready the jet," Xavier began telling the maid, "Make sure you rally a few guardians and have the maids pack all of our things. Also take the twins to a friend's house to stay until Mother and Father have come home. Do not, under any circumstances, tell Alek anything that's going on. Lie to her if you have to but keep her clueless." What the hell was going on?

"Yes sir. But should we call a doctor?" the maid asked.

"That won't be necessary." Xavier said.

"But sir-"

"You have your instructions." Xavier said, his voice full of authority. Through the days we've been here I've never seen Xavier so powerful and controlling. He seemed like such an easy going guy I never thought he had such a leader-like side to him.

The maid then left to do what she was told. As we continued to walk quickly down the hall the sound of screams and yells could be heard. A mixture of chaos and confusion rang through the hall. The pleas of the maids and guardians telling Kisa to calm down and of course Kisa's constant yells and cries. It was like when Dimitri was attacked she yelled and cried out in languages I couldn't understand. Switching from Russian to German to Swedish to who knows what else.

We entered her room and went through the maze of book shelves. I've never been in Kisa's room before and was amazed by the amount of books she had. As we swiftly walked pass (which was actually more of a half run) I briefly scanned some of the titles. She seemed to have every book under the sun. The bookshelves opened up in the center of the room where a small reading section was made up. And there we found Kisa on the ground crying and shouting. The maids pressed against the bookshelves in fear while the guardians were to carefully step toward her.

"Make them go away!" She yelled, her eyes frantically looking around the room as she was following some shadow that we couldn't see.

"Kisa!" Xavier cried walking towards her. This seemed to have calmed her. She stopped screaming but she was still crying and she was panting.

Kisa looked at Xavier dead on. Her eyes wild and her breathing short. She looked absolutely mad.

"Make them go away." She told Xavier, tears flowing from her eyes. "Не позволяйте им похитить меня"

"What do you see?" Xavier asked her, kneeling before her. He was being very careful in his movements, as if one wrong move would make her go into a fit all over again.

"Death. Blood. Shadows." She said, her eyes dancing around the room seeing things we couldn't see. "I see her." Kisa continued. "I see her just like I remember her. A dead, bleeding angel. So pure, so tainted. They're whispering to me" She was rambling I could tell, saying things that couldn't really be described, saying things that were hard to see.

"What are they saying?"

Kisa looked Xavier in the eyes again, her next words filled with ominous despair. "I was never meant to live." And then Kisa fainted.

It was sudden for her faint but again it reminded of the events many months ago. Xavier walked toward Kisa and carefully began to pick her up. She was completely knocked out. Lissa, Christian, Adrian, Dimitri, and I just stood there in complete shock. This event was so similar to the incident on the plane so many months ago. Unfortunately, this was how my last question was answered.

~**~

The next thing I knew, we all were on a plane heading somewhere. The air was filled with an eerie silence making none of us speak. In case some people out there are a little slow, it turns out in the end Xavier has done more with his Spirit then he leads on. Yeah he can heal "minor" injuries and have some control on any of the elements but he brought someone back from the f'ing dead. That is no small task either. The fact Kisa is shadowkissed is such a shocking thought that in the end it left us all speechless. We all sat on the plane in our own thought bubbles for quite some time. Hell we didn't even know where we were going but we all remained silent. We could have been going to the moon for all we cared; the event that just happened was just so shocking.

So I sat there next to Dimitri on the plane. He sat next to the window, with his thinking mask on, while I sat near in the middle with my arms and legs crossed deep in thought. It was hard to concentrate on my own thoughts since Lissa's feelings and thoughts were sinking into me, so I couldn't help but feel what she felt. Which was worry more or less. She liked Kisa for the most part. She looked at Kisa as a respected guardian yet when she saw Kisa on the ground crying and yelling, it reminded her to much of how I looked on the plane many months ago. Weak, wide open, vulnerable.

Suddenly another thought hit me, which I noticed seemed to happen a lot today. I assume Kisa was seeing ghost but how could that be. The wards were up and I didn't see any ghosts. What could that mean? God, why the hell is this vacation so complicated? Is it too much to ask for a relaxing moment for once? So many questions so little time.

Suddenly a call phone rang, breaking the uncomfortable silence all around us. I looked behind me to see Xavier holding his cell phone looking down at it with disdain. Kisa's head laid in his lap with one of the plane's blankets over her. She still hadn't woken from her fainting spell yet but Xavier seemed more than happy to have her laid there. The call phone rang a few more times before Xavier finally answered it.

"Hello?" He said, his voice filled with mock interest.

"Why hello mother how are you?" I couldn't hear the other end of the phone but I could imagine how angry his mother sounded.

"Oh nothing mother. I just got extremely bored with staying at the house so I'm taking my guests out for a little trip. That's all." He waited a moment listening to his mother.

"Alek called you all upset? I'm terribly sorry to hear that. She's been so busy with her project I didn't want to disturb her, what was that? Where am I going? Why, mother, no where you need to worry about. I'll be fine."

"I'm not going to tell you where we're going mother. If you haven't else to say mother I bid you good-bye. Good-bye." and he hung up the phone.

And then it was quiet once again.

Ne pozvolyaĭte im pohititʹ menya


	16. Ch14 White sanded memories

**It's snowing where I live and I've had a day off since last Friday so it gave me plenty of time to write this chapter. Though I do have to warn you the beginning is a bit… depressing and dark…. I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

KPOV

I couldn't quite remember what happened after I had fainted. I vaguely felt myself be carried somewhere, with distant voices echoing around me. But I eventually fell into another dream….

I woke in that room many years ago, confused and drowsy. I slowly opened my eyes to be greeted by a pair of eyes that I had never seen before. They were beautiful; they were a pale green color, not a deep green but a light gentle green that later I learned sometimes they seemed to sparkle. But the boy who was looking at me right now was frowning and looking at me with a very confused expression. He studied me as if I was a science experiment and I did the same to him.

Who was this boy? He certainly wasn't from here, I could tell he was a moroi, but where did he come from and why I am lying on the floor. Suddenly it all came rushing back to me. My sister and I, our father coming into the house, yelling, him beating me, and blackness. I shot up and frantically looked around the room. I found my father in the same chair he was sitting in before, knocked out. Bottles of vodka littering the ground as he snored away in the chair. He must have passed out from drinking too much but where was my sister.

"Anya?" I whispered looking around the room, slowly getting to my feet. The boy continued to watch me carefully as I stood up taking a few shaky steps.

"Anya?" I called a bit louder; the house was dark and quiet. It was late in the afternoon so streaks of shadows and light danced upon the walls as I frantically looked for my sister. I turned to the boy beside me and looked at him. He was tall and lean probably a few years older than me. His hair was a dark black which seemed to contrast greatly with his pale moroi skin. I really didn't know how he got into the house but I wonder if he knew where my sister went.

"Have you seen my sister?" I asked him. He looked at me; I wonder if he even knew Russian.

"Have you seen my sister?" I asked again. This time the boy's eyes moved to something behind me. I turned and looked at where he was looking. Something was in the shadows, hiding behind a small table we had. I walked closer, trying to figure out what it was but as I got closer and closer to it, to my horror I began to relies what it was. Lying there in the shadows was my sister, cold, pale, and dead. Suddenly everything seemed to crash down upon me.

The room was a mess, things thrown on the floor, some things were broken, the furniture turned over, and there was blood everywhere. The corner of the table next to me was dripping with my sister's blood. I almost couldn't bare it. I kneeled beside my sister and gently stroked her cold cheek while her eyes looked at me blank and glazed over. Gently I closed her eyes not believing that my beautiful little sister was dead. She looked like an angel laying there as if she was sleeping. An angel with a bloody halo.

I looked behind me at the boy, who stood there watching me as I cried over my sister's body. I noticed at his feet there was even more blood with broken shards of glass littering the ground. Curious, I reached behind my head and felt the dry blood clinging to my hair. What happened to me? Did I die? I am I hurt? I was confused, how come I was saved and my sister died? Why did this happen to either of us? It wasn't fair.

I look towards the man who I called father. I was always told he was an evil man but this was something I never thought would or could happen. It was his fault. It was his fault that mama was always so unhappy. It was his fault our family lived in fear. It was his fault Anya had died.

I walked towards the boy, who was watching me closely, and picked up one of the shards of glass that was lying on the floor. It was sharp and it was cold. It bit into my skin as I slowly walked towards the man sleeping in the chair. Anger boiled inside threatening to explode. I don't know where this anger came from but I welcomed it with open arms.

"Bastard." I whispered to the dead man, as I slowly raising the shard over my head. "You never should have come back." After that everything become hazy and blurring, all I remembered after that was that there was even more blood. The floor was painted in it and the man laid there in the middle of the paint lifeless and cold as my sister. I had finished what my brother had started all those years ago and I felt empty and cold as the dead bodies that laid near to me. Hot tears streamed down my face as I continued to mourn my sister, I even forgot about the boy until he came and gently placed a hand on shoulder.

I looked into his eyes and I found something gentle there, almost as if he was trying to feel me with light in this dark, bloody room. He picked up my hand, the one that held the glass shard, and observed a cut that was there. I didn't even notice that I had cut myself with the glass but now that I knew it was there it began to hurt. It was deep and it was already oozing with blood, it would probably leave a scar. The boy smiled at me and suddenly my cut began to close up, the skin just began to weave itself together leaving behind smooth skin, no scar or anything.

I looked at the boy shocked, even he seemed shocked at what he did but then he pulled his eyebrows together as if he was thinking something over. He then smiled again and said to me.

"Are you hurt anywhere else принцесса? I might be able to fix it."

~***~

I woke from dream in a room I didn't recognize. I was wrapped in silk sheets in a bed that was two times too big. The room was dark and quiet. The only source of light was a little slither that peeked through the window's curtains. I sat up into a sitting position, thinking about my dream. The events that happened five years ago still haunted me to this day. The death of my poor innocent sister was something I didn't like remembering but it was still there. Xavier may have healed that cut on my hand but he couldn't heal the scar in my memory. It was eternally there.

The door to the room opened and in stepped Xavier. As always he seemed to glow in the dim light, but his eyes were dark and concern. I could feel the wave of emotion hit me and I knew he blamed himself for my episode.

"How are you feeling?" He asked, placing something on the bed.

"Fine." I said, though in truth I didn't really know how I felt.

"I brought you some clean clothes."

"Thanks." I said emotionlessly, taking the clothes and walked to a dividing screen to change. We were in silence for awhile as I changed into the fresh clothes. Normally we could easily have comfortable silence but right now the air in the room wasn't comfortable. Xavier wanted to say something and he knew I knew what he would say. I was just waiting for him to say it.

"I'm sorry." He began, "I used too much spirit."

"It's not your fault." I said behind the screen still changing.

"Yes it is. Every time I use it you take away the negative effects until something like what happened at the house happens. How could that not be my fault?"

"Because it's not." I said to him, I hated it when Xavier would beat himself up over me.

"I do nothing for you but create pain for you." Shocked I came from behind the screen so I could look at him. I still wasn't fully dressed, in fact all I needed was to put my shirt on, but I didn't care what Xavier just said to me was something I didn't want to hear.

"You do not."

"Yes I do." Xavier said looking at me sadly. "Five years ago I brought you back but because of that you have to deal with my darkness. Then we fall in love but we can't be so you're forced to watch me be with another woman who I don't love. I treat you special and do things for you that no other moroi would do for you but it's still not enough. You still feel pain."

"You're right, you do cause me pain." I said, looking at him sadly, "your right, every time you use spirit the shadows that line the room seem to swallow me up whole. Your right, every time you touch or kiss Alek, or even tell her you love her; I feel my heart break in two." I was crying now, my episode and my dream were putting me on an emotional roller coaster and it seemed it wasn't going to end anytime soon. "But you know what Xavier? I don't care. Isn't that love? Sacrificing yourself for the other? I must cause you pain too. You must feel some burden for treating me the way you do. I love you and this is how life is going to be. I'm strong enough to handle it but only if you're there next to me." I wasn't one to give heartfelt speeches but every word I said was true. I felt emotions build up inside Xavier some that I only get to feel every once in awhile, but then he smiled at me, the same smile that I loved and cherished, and only said one thing, my name.

"Kisa." He stood up and walked to me. Taking my head in his hands he kissed me. It was filled with love and something else, something deeper and wanting, need. I wrapped my arms around his neck and began to kiss him back. His hands began to explore my body setting my body alight with a familiar fire as I ran my hands through his dark hair. Soon I was on the bed with Xavier on top, kissing and touching me while I responded with moans and kisses. The clothes I had just put on were now scattered throughout the room along with Xavier's. It wasn't our first time doing this but it was still amazing and special. Xavier treated me gently and lovingly, whispering sweet things into my ear as I moaned and whispered his name. The day we met may have been the worst day in my life, but it was also the best for it brought me Xavier.

When we were done, we just laid there on the bed wrapped in each other's arms cherishing the very rare moment that we had.

RPOV

It turns out we were able to have an "actual" vacation. When we got off Xavier's private jet, we were greeted with white sand beaches, clear ocean water, and bright sunlight. Welcome to Phoenix Island, Xavier's family's private island. Of course this whole idea of going to a secret beach would be way more exciting if Kisa hadn't just had a panic attack or whatever happened to her but it was still pretty cool.

Since the sun was up when we got there it was night for us so everyone settled up their room and went to bed. I tried to sleep but just couldn't. So I decided to put on a cami and a pair of shorts and sat outside on the porch watching the waves, thinking.

"What are you doing up?" I looked behind me and saw Dimitri looking down at me. He wore shorts and a sleeveless shirt that allowed his muscled arms to show.

"Nothing. I'm just thinking."

"Mind if I join you?" He asked, taking a seat beside me on the porch.

"Knock yourself out comrade."

Dimitri didn't say anything but I could tell he rolled his eyes from the comrade comment. We sat there no saying anything just watching the ocean waves go back and forth. It was actually almost hypnotic. We sat there for awhile in comfortable silence before Dimitri finally said something.

"What are you thinking about?"

I shrugged, "Stuff. You know, how can I solve world hunger? What's the meaning of life? Stuff like that."

Dimitri's mouth turned up slightly giving me a rare half smile. "How's that coming along?"

"I think the answer to life is twenty-four." I said, "But I'm not quite sure."

"Rose what are you really thinking?" Dimitri sighed.

I shrugged, "I'm thinking of a lot of things. Mostly about what the hell is going on? How long have we stayed with Xavier and his family?"

"About two weeks."

"No way, it seems way longer then that!" I exclaimed, "Especially with everything going on. It was one thing for Xavier being a spirit user but now it turns out Kisa's shadowkissed. Who would of thought."

"Hmm." Dimitri grunted.

"Speaking of which, what were you doing in Kisa's room before here little episode? What is your relationship with her?" I asked him suspiciously. I still didn't know what kind of relationship they had. Adrian's earlier comment replaying in my head over and over. _"Or maybe they're having a wild make-out session." _ Leave it to Adrian to leave unwanted images in my head.

Dimitri looked at me, not saying anything for a while before simply saying, "We were just talking. She's is my sister after all." Suddenly the image in my head went from unwanted to absolutely disturbing. Stupid Adrian and his stupid, disgusting, perverted thoughts.

I didn't know what kind of face I had on but when Dimitri looked at me he seemed very amused by my expression.

"You seemed shocked. What did you think our relationship was?" I don't know? Ex-girlfriend was on the top of the list, but there were thousands of other possibilities. But why the hell did I not think of her being his sister is beyond me.

I opened my mouth to explain but nothing came out. Apparently I was unable to put a sentence together. I tried several other times, much to Dimitri's amusement, before just giving up and just blurted out, "It's all Adrian's fault."

That made Dimitri laugh and I couldn't help but join him. It was nice how relaxed we were. Sitting chatting, being open with one another. We sat in silence for a few moments, just watching the waves and enjoying the sunlight. Being the dark all the time really makes feel depressed so it was nice to just sit in the sunlight enjoying the warmth.

"Does it disturb you," I began after a few moments of silence, "that Kisa's shadowkissed?"

Dimitri looked at me, frowning a bit. "A little, being shadowkissed meant that she died once, which isn't a very good feeling since I'm her older brother. But she seems to be in good hands…. If only those hands kept to them selves."

I gave Dimitri a questionable look before saying, "I wonder how she died? She was fifteen when she met Xavier. What was she doing? Was it a strigoi attack?"

Dimitri was quiet again before he stood up offering me his hand, "I think it's time for us to go back to bed."

I pouted, "But I want to stay with you."

Dimitri gave me another rare smile, "Then you can sleep with me." I returned the smile and eagerly took his hand, following him to his room.

~***~

The next day (night) we all went down to breakfast with me smiling from ear to ear. I slept so well last night. Just Dimitri's arms around me while I slept had really put me in a good mood, and the fact that breakfast was nothing but delicious food really kept my spirits high. We ate for awhile having a lit conversation, planning/wondering what we would be doing today. After awhile though, the doors to the dining room opened and in stepped Xavier and Kisa. We all looked at them with curious expressions and mixed feelings.

Xavier sat down with Kisa next to him. Xavier flashed a warm smile before greeting us with a "Good morning" which we replied back. Breakfast after that continued in a less free fashion.

"So X, buddy." Adrian began while he poured himself a glass of orange juice, which strangely had no alcohol what so ever in it. "What are we going to do today?"

"Well," Xavier said while chewing on his toast. "I think after the feeders we could change into our swimsuits and have some fun outside. You guys can snorkel if you want, or play volleyball, explore the island, whatever you really want."

"I want to go swimming!" Lissa cried excitedly.

"That sounds like fun." I said.

"And maybe later Christian," Lissa said to him, "we can take a walk along the beach." Instantly scenes from cheesy romance novels popped into Lissa's head, all ending in very…suggestive ways.

"Umm Lissa." I hinted, not wanting to have fantasies of Christian dancing through my head.

"Oh sorry." She said blushing.

It was then settled. After breakfast and the feeders we got dressed and headed outside. In the end I actually didn't even bring a bathing suit on our trip, since we were going to Washington (who brings a bathing suit to inland Washington?), but Xavier for some reason had plenty to spare. I don't know why but I think it's a bit strange for a guy to have extra women's bikinis on his private island, but that's just me.

In the end I chose a black bikini with a red tropical flower design, while Lissa chose a pale blue with white polka dots. We all went outside and chose a spot on the beach to put down our blankets. It was a nice night, it was warm despite the sun being down and a full moon was out which gave us a lot of light.

We were actually having a good time. I was able to drag Dimitri from out of the house so he joined us as well, which was especially good when we started playing Volleyball. We were kicking ass all over the place, we could have been a two man team if we wanted to be. But everyone was having fun, even Kisa. Although I still had a ton of questions to ask her but I figured I would wait until she was….I guess more stable.

I now laid down on the towel resting, since I really couldn't really get a tan or anything. I listened to the waves and the sound of everyone talking in the distance. I could see why Xavier traveled so much. It was relaxing here with no family to nag you, or even an annoying fiancé to come ruin your day. Just the ocean and you.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" I opened my eyes to see Kisa gesturing to the towel next to me.

"Knock yourself out." I replied as she sat down on the towel, pulling her knees to her chest.

We sat in silence for awhile which aloud me a chance to look Kisa over again. With the new found information of Kisa being Dimitri's sister I began seeing certain aspects of Dimitri in her. Like they had the same color eyes, hair, same nose, that sort of thing. How could I have not seen it before?

"Do you like it here?" Kisa suddenly asked snapping me from my inner thoughts.

"Yeah I do. I see why Xavier travels so much. I'd rather be here than in the same room as Alek."

Kisa gave a small smile, which again reminded me of Dimitri. "Yeah, Xavier loves this island. He comes here often to get away from home or…whenever I'm unable to handle the darkness. Say Rose your Shadowkissed too right?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

"Do you see ghosts?"

"Yeah I do. Pain in the ass if you ask me. Thank goodness I don't see them inside the wards."

"You don't see them in the wards?"

"Yeah, isn't it the same with you?" I asked questionably. Ghosts were unnatural creatures they couldn't enter the wards unless it was weakened. It least that was my theory.

"Well yes, I mean, at least it used to be like that."

"What do you me-" I was suddenly caught off when a loud rumbling sound came. Instantly I went into guardian mode and looked up to see a black helicopter flying in the dark sky towards the island. Uh oh, it looked like playtime was over. It landed on the landing bay a few feet away and we all instantly went to see who it was.

"Great." I heard Kisa mumble as we got close to the helicopter. We gathered around the helicopter which bore the family crest. Xavier stood in the front of the group looking very unhappy that he was found. If anything, he looked like he rather see the helicopter burst into flames then see whoever was inside come out and to tell the truth I would prefer the same. Slowly the doors of the helicopter opened revealing who was inside. I scowled, of all people I wish it wasn't her.


	17. Ch 15 Unfortunate Suprises

**Wow, I am so sorry for such a late update. I have been so busy it is not funny. And I'm sure many of you are tired of my excuses but it's the truth and that's all I can say. Anyway, this chapter is a bit short but oh well. Hopefully I'll update the next chapter soon. Enjoy.**

RPOV

I don't know about you, but I love surprises, whether it is Christmas, birthdays, whatever. Nothing's better than an unexpected event….except right now. The black helicopter landed, the blades above it slowing down while it made the dull roaring sound. The doors to the helicopter slowly opened and guess who stepped out? If you guessed Santa you're wrong. What came out of the helicopter was our favorite blonde streaked brunette moroi. Alek. She stepped out of the helicopter a smug smile plastered on her face while her eyes shined slyly in the moonlight. I don't know why, but something tells me she's up to something.

"Xavier!" She cried running towards him, hugging him with all her might. Xavier didn't return the hug but sighed and gave her a weak smile. Kisa on the other hand looked like she wanted to murder the girl. If she needs an accomplice I'll happily volunteer.

"I was so upset," Alek whined, stilling hugging Xavier in her iron grip, "You left so suddenly it's very unlike you."

"I'm sorry love," Xavier replied gently patting her head, "I had things I needed to take care of."

I could tell Alek didn't believe him but instead of calling him out on it she gave him a big smile. "I understand. Hey how about we have some afternoon tea, I have something important to discuss."

"Sounds good." Xavier agreed though I knew he probably wanted to do other things. "Well if you will excuse me. Kisa." He called who was ready to follow him but Alek had other plans.

"Kisa's company will not be necessary today. I prefer it was just us two, Xavier. That is if it is all right."

"Of course it is. Whatever you desire." Xavier agreed taking Alek's hand, walking back towards the house with servants following as they carried Alek's things.

"I wonder what she's up to." I said aloud as we watched them walk away.

"What do you mean?" Lissa asked.

"Alek's up to something." Christian answered for me.

"And it is nothing to worry about." Kisa said, "It is getting late, how about we have lunch now?"

At the mention of food all our stomachs growled making us laugh and agree to head back to the house. Me being a nosey person, wanted to find out what was Alek up to but when food was placed in front of us to eat, I temporarily forgot all about it. I guess I was having a simple minded moment.

Afterwards we sat and chatted for a while. It was very relaxing although I could tell Dimitri and Kisa were purposely not talking much to each other. I then remembered Kisa and I's previous conversation. I had so many questions to ask but how to ask without getting to personal.

"Rose." I snapped out of my thoughts turning to Lissa who was the one who said my name. "Are you ok? You seemed to be thinking about something."

I gave her one of my famous smiles, one of those carefree ones, "I'm ok, just spacing out that's all. Got a lot on my mind. In fact," I said standing up, "I think it would be a superb idea for Dimitri and I to go for a walk now."

"But Rose I-"

"Come on _Dimka_," I said cutting him off while dragging him out of the room, "Are you afraid I'll bite? Don't worry I just ate." I teased, leading him through the house and out on to the beach. Through the bond I could feel Lissa's shock, actually I was a little shocked on what I had done. I openly teased Dimitri, as if we were...you know… together. Oh, well.

"So Rose why did you suddenly drag me out the room?" Dimitri asked after walking on the beach for a while. It was still dark out, the moon shining in the distance across the crystal clear water.

"I needed a place to think and I thought having you with me would be better." I confessed.

Dimitri looked at me and smiled a loving smile. I couldn't help but notice how handsome he was in the dim light. His dark brown eyes where darker and deep making me melt while his built form was highlighted by the full moon, casting dark shadows across his muscles. I really hoped I wasn't drooling.

Dimitri took my hand in his and continued to smile, "A penny for your thoughts?"

"My thoughts aren't cheap you know." I teased. He rolled his eyes at me, he should know better.

"Then how about a kiss?" Now we're talking.

"Hmmm" I said, acting as though I was really thinking about it, "Maybe, it depends on how good of a kisser you are."

I didn't expect him to kiss me but that was one thing about Dimitri that I loved. He was always eager to surprise me. Releasing my hand he lifted my chin up and tilt his head down to gently brush his lips against mine. As always the kiss began soft and innocent, climbing higher into a heavy and passionate kiss. He pushed my body close to his, his warmth searing through my body as we touched. Somehow my hands founds his hair and they eagerly tangled in his hair while his hands mindlessly explored my body. His fingertips were so soft and gentle, leaving sparks where ever they went.

"Is that good enough?" He asked when we broke away. His voice was rough and heavy from our kissing; it brought shivers up my spine.

"Hmmm." I purred, "Not bad."

He rolled his eyes at my teasing. "Seriously Rose. What's on your mind?"

"Well, when I brought you out here I was thinking how sexy you looked but I take it you want to know what I was thinking about before."

"Though I appreciate the compliment," He teased, "you are right I would like to know what you were thinking about before."

"Well, I was thinking about your sister," I swear I saw Dimitri tense up at the sound of his sister, "I noticed you two don't talk that much."

"Are relationship is very complicated." He said looking away.

"How?"

Dimitri paused for a moment, looking off into the horizon as if trying to remember something. "Like any guardian I left my home at eighteen in order to go protect my….moroi." Dimitri flinched at the mention of his past charge. Ivan. "Well at that point I guess you can say that Kisa depended on me a lot. She kind of looked up to me.

"But when I left, she felt like I had abandoned her. Left her there to fend for herself. To make matters worse, five years ago my youngest sister died. Kisa was very grief-stricken and didn't know how to handle it. She can't decide wither the event was my fault or hers."

"I'm sorry." I said walking about and wrapping my arms around his torso. I wasn't very good expressing my sympathy but right now it felt…well…right.

We stood there for a few moments in each other's arms. Not saying a word. Like any other family Dimitri's was far from perfect. There trouble and sadness hidden there. Away from the naked eye.

After awhile we headed back in. It was getting late and Dimitri wanted to check on something so we went our separate ways after sharing another kiss. I walked down the halls in a very morbid mood. So many mysteries and so few clues. I thought this vacation was suppose to be fun and carefree not dark and confusing.

Trying to get my mind off such morbid thoughts I checked Lissa through the bond. She was chatting with Christian and Adrian. It was another Adrian and Lissa spirit training time so they huddled around a small plant that was withering away. Didn't they already try this trick before?

"Alright Adrian," Lissa said pushing the plant to him, "I want to see you make this plant bloom."

"I'll give it my best shot," Adrian said looking at the plant like he was determined to crush it rather than heal it.

He placed his hand over the plant concentrating on it. Nothing happened for several moments but then suddenly the plant began to flinched and grow. It's brown dry stem turning green and lively. The little bud slowly began to open, the white petals peeking out and then suddenly it fell over brown and dead once more.

"What the hell." Adrian cried out, frustrated.

"Well I'm glad you never tried to heal me." Christian said smartly.

"I can heal scratches and bruises but I can't heal a stupid plant!"

"Don't worry Adrian, I'm sure you'll get it eventually." Lissa said trying her best to encourage him. "At least you can still dream walk. I still can't do it properly."

"I guess." Adrian mumbled, glaring daggers at the plant. Then the scene began to fade away bringing me back to the hallway where I was standing. I giggled at Adrian's frustration as I continued to walk down the hall. I was trying to get back to my room but just like so many times before I ended getting lost. I am suppose to be a kick-ass guardian and here I am lost in a house. Good going Rose, good going.

After awhile of roaming the halls, when I was just about to give up I heard voices in the distance. Perfect, it's probably some servants cleaning a room. I'm sure they can help. Quickly I ran down the hall in the direction of the voice.

"Xavier let's stop beating around the bush, shall we?" Wait that's Alek's voice.

"Why of course love, let us get straight to the point." And that was Xavier. Something told me to turn around and just keep walking but another, more nosy, part told me to kick back and enjoy their little conversation. I had a hunch that Alek was up to something and I'm determined to figure out what.

So slowly I walked up to the door, using my awesome guardian skills to not make a sound. I looked in the crack of the door and saw them both sitting on couches across from one another. Alek was looking at Xavier with a very serious expression while Xavier looked at her with a very calm and carefree look. As if he was just humoring Alek.

"I think it's time for you to settle down and stop messing with things that are of little value." She said bluntly still looking at Xavier with a very serious expression.

"What do you mean?"

"I think this little affair you are having with Guardian Kisa needs to stop." Did she just say Xavier and Kisa are…together? Suddenly Xavier's expression changed; instead of calm and carefree he seemed somber and very rigid.

"What makes you think-"

"I told you I 'm not dumb Xavier. I know everything, and when I mean everything I do mean _everything_."

"You don't know anything."

"Oh really? I guess this file right here," Alek said reaching into a bag she had, pulling out a manila folder, "Doesn't hold Guardian Kisa's entire history including the bit about her killing her father."

Oh no she didn't.

"It's funny how far you went to protect this worthless dhampir." She commented, lazily flipping through the file, "You covered up her father's death, you hid her identity by covering up her last name. You did a lot for a girl you barely knew. I always knew you were a romantic Xavier, I just hope your smart enough to stop this foolish affair."

Xavier didn't say anything, he just glared at the woman in front of him, grinding his teeth together.

"I understand that moroi men love having a bit of dhampir booty every so often. Especially from a girl like Kisa, she is rather attractive. But it's time to get serious." She said closing Kisa's file.

"How do you know we're having an affair? I did a lot for her, yes, but that doesn't mean Kisa and I are involved."

"Oh I got proof of that too. You two aren't very good about hiding things, especially when it comes to the people I hired."

"You've been spying on me?" Xavier practically growled.

"Oh Xavier don't look at me like that, everything I did was all out of love. You'll thank me one day and I do believe that day is coming very soon."

"And what makes you think that?"

She smirked now, her eyes flashing with a dangerous glint. "Because I have made all the preparations. As of next week we are to be married."

"What?!" Yeah good question.

"Well since you are never around to give me a date of our marriage ceremony I made the choice for you. You are going to stop your affair with Guardian Kisa Belikov and marry me or she will be removed. Permanently."

Oh shit.


	18. Ch16 Two Paths Left

**Again I'm sorry for such a late update. Ap Exams are coming up real SOON so that means tons of studying and little time to do anything else. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

KPOV

It was dinner time now. The table was set with the best cloth and china and the food varied from all types of different seafood. Clams, crabs, and even lobster was there. Of course all these fancy preparations were Alek's idea.

I stood on one of the sides of the room. I had taken most of the day off but I was anxious to get back on duty. So I decided to go on night shift. At least that would give me a chance to talk to Xavier in private. Speaking of which he and Alek were the only ones not present at the time. Everyone else had already gathered at the table waiting for Xavier to arrive. Even Rose was here. She left some time during the day with Dimitri but when Dimitri came back with her everyone got worried. We found wondering the halls, her face in a serious expression as if she was thinking about something. She was actually acting very odd. She wouldn't even look at me. Something must have happened.

Suddenly I felt a pang of anguish through the bond. My head snapping on the direction of the doors that led into the dining hall. Xavier was coming, with Alek of course, and something was on his mind that was making very upset. I felt my guardian instincts kick in. I wanted so badly to take away this emotion but I refrained myself.

Just as I expected the doors to the room opened making everyone turn. Xavier stood there somber and serious. His lips were in a tight, grim line and his arm around Alek's waist. Alek on the other hand seemed smug and seemed as if she was on top of the world. Her eyes dancing with a fire of determination and wickedness. Something wasn't right.

Instantly I mentally went through the bond trying to pick at what was going on but it was no good, Xavier had me blocked. Suddenly his eyes met mine and I could see in his gentle green eyes that something was truly bothering him, something he didn't want to tell me.

"X, where have you been?" Adrian asked, "We've been waiting here for hours." Of course he was exaggerating but Xavier didn't find it funny, in fact he didn't even reply for moment.

Alek eyed him unhappily before chiming in "Actually Xavier has a very important announcement, don't you sweetheart?" Again Xavier didn't make much of a reply. He just nodded and stood there for a moment as he was trying to figure out the best way to phrase his words.

"Yes I have something very important to say…" he paused for a moment, Alek clutching his arm possessively, "…Alek and I are to be married." The room went silent. "As of next week Alek and I will be known as husband and wife." It was then my world seemed to have shattered.

RPOV

No one knew what to say. Typically the word "congratulations" would be used but we all knew this was nothing to be happy about (unless you were Alek who stood looking like she just won the grand prize) I shifted my gaze to Kisa who stood off to the side since it she was on duty now. She had her mask up, a blank stoic face so no emotion could be read. Even though I couldn't see it I knew she was in pain. How would you feel if the man that you loved (at least I assumed she loved him) just announced his marriage to someone else.

We sat there a moment or two not saying anything, completely shocked. It wasn't till Lisa said something that the silence was broken.

"Well this is sure is something." Lissa said. "Why is the wedding so soon." Yeah why?

"Oh that's simple," Alek said, since it seemed Xavier no longer felt like speaking anymore. "I want to marry Xavier as soon as possible and have decent honeymoon before we both leave for college in the fall. Right sweety?" Again Xavier only nodded.

"See."

"Well great, congrats X." Adrian said "Hurry bring out the alcohol. A toast to the poor unfortunate man that stands before us."

Alek didn't say anything she simply glared at Adrian as a servant brought him wine. The glasses were poured and passed out and every held up there glass.

"To the luckiest man on earth." Alek said looking at Xavier.

"Yeah lucky to get out of this." Adrian mumbled.

"What was that?"

"I said, and to the luckiest girl."

I could tell Alek didn't believe but she let it slide. I glasses clinked together and be all drank our wine. We sat there for awhile talking and laughing (mostly due to the wine). Xavier, I noticed didn't say much, sat there slowly sipping his glass lost in thought while everyone socialized and drank. Alek actually drank a lot. Her cheeks where flushed and she couldn't even sit up straight. She had to lean against the person next to her (which was ironically Adrian) so that she wouldn't fall out her chair. You know, if we really wanted to kill her, this would be the perfect time.

"You knooooow I'm ssssooo drunk" She slurred. Laughing at her words and pouring even more wine.

"Really?" Christian said "I just thought you were like this every day."

"Haha you'rrrreee ssssso funny fire butt. Ha I said butt." She continued to ramble.

"Wow she's really slammed."

"Xavier don't' you think you should help her to her room." Lissa said.

Xavier warily looked over at Alek looking at her unconcerned. "Sure I guess. I need to retire too." He got up and walked over to Alek's chair helping her up.

"X baby, are you ggggonna take me to yyyyyour room tonight?" Alek said pressing close into Xavier.

I could see in the corner of my eye Kisa's fist curl into a murderous fist. If the world was a perfect place, Kisa would just punch Alek. But we all know that ain't gonna happen. Xavier looked down at Alek with disdain, not even trying to act pleasant.

"I don't need a drunken whore in my bed." Xavier muttered as he dragged Alek off, Kisa wordlessly following him as Alek yelled and mumbled gibberish like a drunken idiot.

"Did Xavier just say that?" Lissa said, shocked like everyone else.

"Yeah," Adrian replied, "I'm not too surprised. He always didn't like Alek."

"Well I know but he never said anything like that."

"Must have got tired of being so nice to her." Christian deadpanned.

"Yeah, I would have." I said.

"Rose you would have gotten tired of her after five minutes." Dimitri said.

"So true."

KPOV

Any other situation I would have found Xavier half dragging Alek down the hall, who had passed out awhile ago, a very funny situation. But too bad my mood was dampened due to the fact that I just found out the guy I am crazy in love with is going to marry another woman. Yes, that would dampen someone's mood just a little.

"Do you want me to carry her?" I ask Xavier after awhile of watching him pathetically drag her. He was bit more muscled than most moroi but still wasn't as strong as me.

"No that's alright. As much it would be pleasant to see, I don't want you killing Alek." That was smart of him.

"You're lucky I don't kill you." I mumbled. I knew Xavier heard me but he didn't respond. Once we got to Alek's room Xavier placed her on the bed and just walked out. No helping her under the covers, no good-night kiss, or any other stuff you would see in the movies. He just placed her on the bed, practically not caring what happened to her after that point. Once out in the hall we both stood there awkward and silent, neither one of us saying anything to the other.

"Why?" I asked suddenly. "Why didn't you tell me earlier? Why did you say yes?" I knew this day would come eventually but I never thought it would come so soon. I always saw Xavier as a fighter. Someone who would never give into another person's demands. I always thought he would always fight this marriage; he always seemed so sure of himself.

"I think it would be best to talk in my room." Was all he said. No, I didn't want to talk in his room; I wanted to talk right here and right now. I don't care if the whole island could hear us talk let alone the world. I just wanted an explanation to why.

But I followed him anyway. Silently fuming, silently listing possible explanations in my head. I couldn't get much out of the bond; the only thing I could feel was numbness. As if he was trying not to feel anything.

We finally reached his room. We entered still silent, still not looking the other in the eye. This was so unlike him. I was practically tearing me apart to see him so low. He turned on a few lights, still not saying anything, and tiredly sat on the couch in his room. I didn't sit I just stood there watching him, cautiously feeling through the bond for some type of clue to what was going on.

"Why?" I asked again. Xavier looked at me, for first time since Alek had been here looked me in the eye.

He didn't say anything he simply got up, went to his desk and pulled out a thick manila folder and threw it on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"What is this?" I asked, slowly lowering myself to the couch and pulling the file towards me.

"That file holds almost every detail of every moment in your entire life." I froze, my hands lingering on the file uncertain if I really wanted to read the contents inside.

"What does this have to do with marrying Alek?"

"This is the only reason for marrying Alek." He didn't say anything else. I opened the folder and watched in horror of what it held. Pictures, policereports, everything about that event five years ago. If I wasn't so horrified I would have slammed the file closed but I didn't. I continued looking through the file watching page after page of my entire history. There were even pictures of Xavier and me kissing and me going into his room. Proof of every secret Xavier had tried to hide.

"I don't believe it." I said just staring down at the file.

"Neither do I." Xavier said sitting next to me. He gently touched my arm and pulled me to him, placing my head on his chest. He cradled me like a small child and I welcomed it. I just wanted to feel the comfort that he still cared, that this ,marriage was just a small problem that we could deal with. I wasn't crying, I was cried all my tears years ago, but I could still feel the pain.

"This is it Kisa. The end of the line. We only have two paths to choose from."

"What paths are those?"

"I can marry Alek and have you be my personal Guardian for the rest of my life or…" He paused.

"Or…" I pressed, shifting so I could look up at him.

"Or, we can elope."


	19. Ch17 Petals in the Water

**Yeah quicker update. Didn't have to wait an entire month this time, which is miracle since I had AP testing the beginning of the month then I was so excited for **_**Spirit Bound**_** but unfortunately it made me really depressed. I was happy but really depressed. (Don't worry I'm not saying any spoilers) **

**Every time I think of one scene I actually feel like crying. Don't worry nobody died but still really depressing. But I am 99.9% sure in the end of the series Rose will be with Dimitri. Mead just can't develop such a strong relationship and then just drop it, I should probably stop mentioning or else I will say a spoiler.**

**Anyway I hope you enjoy, to make up for my late updates I made a very special ending ;)**

**P.S please don't mention any SB spoilers in the review section. I don't like getting spoiled and I'm sure other people don't like it either. If you like to discuss a spoiler send me a private message.**

RPOV

The next day I was suddenly awakened with a maid walking in and quickly packing my things. She didn't say anything. She just pranced into my room (without even knocking) and began packing. It wasn't till I asked why the hell she was in my room did she finally explain what was going on. And it wasn't something I wanted to hear. We were leaving, today, to go to where Alek was planning on having the wedding. The wedding was after all next week (aka only five days away) and to tell the truth it was possibly the worst place to get married. We were flying back to the U.S so Alek could get married in New York City. Now, I have nothing against the big apple but come on. You practically have millions of dollars to spend at your free will and of all the places to get married, she chooses New York City. How unoriginal. She could have at least gotten married in Paris; it is the city of love or whatever.

So anyway, about an hour later we were all piled on to Xavier's private jet (again) and we took off towards New York. I wouldn't have minded the trip but why were we notified so late. I don't think any of us even had time to shower and we had to eat on the plane. I guess Alek is really excited about getting married…except for right now I think she has other things on her mind. She sat near the front with Xavier moaning and groaning about her hangover. She leaned again Xavier heavily practically yelling in his ear about how bad her head hurts and although he spoke to her with a calm soothing voice I could tell that he could care less about her head hurting.

I sat next o Lissa on the plane Dimitri and Christian sitting across from us and Adrian (of course) sitting in front of us. Kisa sat all the way in the back reading (which Dimitri was doing too, God they are so much alike) if I wasn't mistaken it would seem Kisa and Xavier were keeping their distance from each other. Had they given up on their relationship? Was Kisa just going to hand Xavier over just like that? I could tell Lissa was watching me as I fidgeted in my seat, unable to keep still.

"Rose what's the matter with you?" She asked in a low whisper. "Is it the ghosts?"

Oh yes, I almost forgot about those bastards. Black shadows where dancing around the plane as if they enjoyed annoying the hell out of me but I was able to control it. I was getting better at acting like they weren't there. If we had to land the plane in an un-warded area though, that was another story.

"No." I replied still fidgeting, "Nothing really is wrong." That was a lie through my teeth and Lissa knew it. She gave me a serious look, her mouth forming in a tight line.

"Don't lie to me Rose, you're as jumpy as a rabbit. What's the matter?"

Shit, there was no way around her. She wanted to know the dirt and who was I to not to give her the scoop. Maybe it would be good to have an accomplice. Ninja like I looked around the plane, everyone was either in their own little world or was far enough away to hear us.

"Alright Lissa." I whispered to her, "But you have to promise me, no matter what I say you have to keep cool. Alright?"

Eagerly she nodded her head. Lissa was a sucker for good gossip.

"Alright. Well I don't know if you got the memo but it turns out that Kisa and Xavier are...well you know..."

She stared at me blankly not catching the point I was trying to get across, so I tried again.

"Xavier and Kisa are…together."

"Well of course they are together, they are together all the time. Kisa is Xavier's guardian." Was she really not getting it?

"Not that type of together." I nearly snapped, "Together in like….well…"

"_Together_?" She finished, was that really any different then what I had just said?

I nodded carefully judging Lissa's expression.

"No Way!" She practically yelled. Quickly I slapped my hand on her mouth cutting off whatever she wanted add. But it was too late, everyone was looking at us as if we were crazy, and to tell the truth their not too far off from that conclusion.

Awkwardly I smiled dragging Lissa to the back of the plane, so that we could speak privately.

"What part of keep cool don't you understand?" I harshly whispered once we got to the back of the plane.

"How could I stay cool after that? This information is major, with a capitol 'M'." Leave it to Lissa to make me feel like a preppy tween discussing gossip. "Besides how long have you known about this?"

"Relax not very long, nothing to get upset over." I assured.

"True. At least it's not information like you hooking up with someone and not telling me." I knew she was joking but wow that's a punch to the face. "So how did you find out?"

"I overheard Xavier and Alek talking about it just before he announced the wedding date. Apparently Alek isn't happy about their hook up and so she threatened him."

Lissa's jaw dropped, "You mean he is being blackmailed into this?"

I nodded.

"So what are we going to do about it?"

"I don't know." I said truthfully. "Technically this is none of our business."

"Rose!"

"What? I'm only telling the truth. I really want to help them but in the end what are our options? Crash the wedding? That'll only get us thrown out. Convince Xavier to turn gay? I think Alek would still force him to marry her. I don't know what to do Lis."

"Wait are you actually thinking about what you're going to do before you act, Rose. Because if you are I'm afraid you're not the real Rose."

I rolled my eyes; I'm not that reactive, I think…sometimes. "Do you have ideas or not Lissa?"

"No but-"

"What are you two doing?" I smelt it, the familiar aftershave that I loved and craved. How ironic for him find us here discussing his sister.

Swiftly I turned around, a fake happy grin on my face, to face Dimitri who was looking at us as if he was questioning whether or not we were up to something.

"Hey Comrade," I said trying to sound as innocent as possible. "We're just having a small chat that's all."

Dimitri looked down at me not believing a word I was saying. He was about to comment till the captain came on over the intercom announcing we were about to land and that everybody was to be seated and safely fastened. It seems that we have arrived at the big apple.

After landing, grabbing our luggage, and meeting up with some guardians, we all drove together through the winding roads of New York. I've been to cities and other places but nothing as big as this place. All around us were giant skyscrapers, cars, and people. I almost felt a little claustrophobic being in this place. It was like a giant metal maze it made me appreciate Montana a bit more. Eventually we drove up to a very fancy hotel located in a richer part of the city. We unloaded and entered the building, and all I have to say is this, the place was like a palace.

There were employees everywhere ready to take our language, plush carpets and seats, a crystal chandelier. It spelled rich with a capital "R". Stupid rich people with their stupid money. But my ogling was cut short with the sound of screeching hyenas.

I turned to see about three girls running across the lobby looking so excited as if some movie star had just walked into the building. I thought they were going to tackle Xavier to the ground but rather they approached Alek who was looking at them smugly.

"Oh my God Alek!" one of them cried, a girl with brown hair and brown eyes, "Let us see it, show it girl, show it."

Show what?

Without hesitating Alek put her left hand forward showing off a very expensive engagement ring. She showed it off to her all too willing friends like it was nothing at all. I felt a flamboyant air around her as her friends continue to gawk at her ring, I could tell Alek enjoyed attention _a lot. _

"Oh my Alek, it's beautiful." Said a girl with strawberry blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Absolutely." Said the third and short girl with curly brown hair and very dark eyes.

"Thanks girls," Alek said, "I am so glad that you could make it to my wedding."

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." The blonde said.

"Oh Xavier," Alek said turning to him, "You remember my friends? Ashley Nottingham," She pointed to the brown haired girl, "Mellissa Ivy," the girl with the blonde hair, "and Christine Adams." The girl with the curly brown hair. They were all regular morois, having no royal statues what's so ever. And I got the feeling that the only reason Alek used their last names was to show off that she was the dominant person in the friendship, that power rested in her hands.

Xavier nodded at them not saying anything. I could tell he had no interest in Alek's friends.

"So who are the other people?" Ashley asked looking over at us.

"Friends of Xavier." Alek said simply, "So how are the preparations going?"

"Wonderfully." Christine piped in, "Everything is going according to plan. If you want after you check in we'll meet in your room to go over everything."

"Good idea Christine." Alek said giving her a smile in which Christine ate up happy to please the 'queen' of the group. "Hey you!" Alek suddenly shouted to an employee, "Come get our bags."

"Yes Ms."

Alek turned and began to walk to the reception desk Xavier behind with Kisa obediently following.

"Well this is going to fun." I murmured to Lissa.

"I didn't know Xavier gave Alek a ring." She replied.

"Nether did I." Adrian added, "And I'm his best friend."

"What are we going to do?" Lissa asked looking at me.

"How should I know, I told you already my creativity level is at low right now." I replied.

"What are you two up to?" Adrian asked us looking at us suspiciously.

"World domination." I replied with a straight face. "I'm going to be the queen of the world and Lissa's going to be my bitch."

"Rose!" Lissa said looking flustered.

"I'd pay see that." Adrian said with a mischievous smirk, "Better yet, how about I volunteer my _services_ to you. Your majesty."

I rolled my eyes at him, "Please Adrian I wouldn't use your _services_ even if you paid me."

"That's because it would be known as prostitution." Christian said giving me his famous 'I'm such a bad ass' smirk.

I was about to respond with a very snarky remark but was interrupted with Kisa coming up to us holding a small stack of room keys.

"We're all checked in," She said sounding very serious, "everyone has their own room; you are welcomed to do what you wish. Order room service, anything; everything will be billed to the Zotkins."

She passed us our keys and we all headed to the elevators. Apparently the Zotkins had rented out the entire top floor of the hotel which was where all the best rooms were located. We would be staying in these rooms until after the wedding so the Zotkins made sure that they had the best for Xavier and Alek's friends.

I took my key card and went into my room. The place was exactly how I expected it to be. Super fancy. King sized bed, couches, a huge t.v, mini kitchen and all. Nothing was out of place. My luggage was already there waiting for me and I quickly began to unpack. It was about 8:00 in the morning (night for us) so we were all tired and I was so ready to enjoy my king sized bed. It could practically hear it calling my name but first I wanted to take a nice relaxing bath.

I walked into the bathroom with a towel and toiletries in hand but stopped in my tracks. The tub was huge. No really this thing was like a Jacuzzi without the bubbler thing. It was built into the ground and it was deep with ledges to sit on. I could tell that this was going to be a great bath. I turned the faucet on and the water began to spew out slowly filling the bath up. I went to the cupboard and chose out a scent and poured a bit into the tub. When the tub was filled I stripped off my clothes and stepped into the tub, slowly allowing the water to engulf me.

I relaxed in the tub for awhile just forgetting all the problems in the world. This stupid puzzle had way too many missing pieces. There were too many holes and too many problems. Kisa was such a mysterious person; she hid so much and reveled so little. And now Xavier was going to married, and I thought my life was hard. Maybe it was none of my business; I should just let Xavier get married, if he truly wanted to stop this event he would have by now. He would have found away to stop Alek from blackmailing him.

"Stop it" I scolded myself. "Stop thinking about it and relax." I sat there a bit longer, sinking so low in the tub my nose was barely staying above the water when something caught my eye.

Nearby, on a counter sat a vase full of roses. How ironic. Curiously I stood and reached for the vase bringing down on to the floor near the tub. Careful not prick myself I took a rose and held it. I sat there looking at the rose appreciating the beauty it held. With one my finger I touched one of the petals feeling the soft velvet skin. Soft and plush the treasure the thorns protected and then _snap_, the petal broke off drifting on to the water where it gently floated on the surface.

For some reason I found this fascinating and so I began to pull one by one the petals off allowing them to float on the water's surface. And when the rose was petal-less I grabbed another one and continued to pull off the petals. By the fourth rose I had a thin layer of scattered petals floating in the tub with me. The fifth rose I did not pull off the petals but I held it gently and smelled it allowing the scent to fill my senses.

"What are you doing Roza?" I suddenly felt a pair of warm arms wrap around my waist pulling me to a very warm body. I could feel his breathe at the back of neck, caressing my skin.

"Dimitri," I whispered. My heart was beating rapidly with how close we were. I didn't even hear him come in; it was like he was suddenly there, suddenly sitting, naked, in the tub with me.

"Those poor roses," He said resting is chin on my shoulder. "They didn't even have a chance." I didn't say anything just starring at the petals, watching as they floated along.

"Your thinking about the wedding aren't you?" Again I didn't say anything, Dimitri knew me so well. If I ever committed murder Dimitri would know before anyone else knew. I sometimes questioned if he could see into my soul.

"You also know about Xavier and Kisa." Again he knew me too well, but wait a minute. He knows to?

"Wait you know about that too?" I asked turning to look at him. He was Kisa's brother and all but still I didn't expect him to know.

"Yes I know Rose. It really wasn't that hard to figure out."

"Well then call me unobservant because I had no clue." And then a thought came to me, "So wait, you're just sitting back and watching Xavier marry another woman and let Kisa be heartbroken?"

"It's for the best."

I gapped at him. "What?" He asked.

"That is probably the cruelest thing to say. 'It's for the best'. For all you know Xavier could be the most important thing to Kisa and your saying it's ok for him to go off with another woman and leave Kisa alone in the dark?"

"Rose you're making me sound heartless."

"But come on Dimitri you have to feel some sympathy for your sister."

"I do Rose. I feel so sorry for my sister. But you have to understand that it isn't that easy for them. Xavier is not only a royal moroi but a very powerful royal moroi. Most people look up to his family, even the queen fears his family's power. If Kisa and Xavier's relationship got so serious that they were married Xavier's family would lose so much."

"So your saying family honor is way more important?"

"Of course not. But that is how it is Rose. It's not common to have moroi and dhampir relationships, especially in the royal level. Plus if Kisa were to become pregnant I know she would keep the child. And that could damage her reputation. She would be known as the guardian who slept with her charge and Xavier would be unaffected. No one would blame him, not even Alek would blame him. It would be all on her."

I looked at Dimitri sadden by that idea of everyone blaming Kisa, the girl who had been abused by her father, lost a sister, eventually killed somehow and then brought back to life by the man who was marrying another woman. But that wouldn't matter; they would still blame her anyway.

"Why is the world like this Dimitri?" I asked, suddenly becoming very sad to a point of crying.

"I don't know Roza." He said taking me in his arms, hugging me to his chest. "Without us even realizing it our world has become filled with discrimination."

"Is there anything we can do? For Kisa, that is."

"No," He said sadly, "Unfortunately all we can do is sit on the side and wait for her to fall so that we can catch her before she hits the bottom."

I looked down at the rose I still held in my hand. A lovely flower that was cut from its home and brought here to entertain me, how sad it would eventually have to die.

"I love you Dimitri." I suddenly said looking up at him. All this talk of a sad romance made me suddenly relies how lucky I was to have Dimitri.

"I love you too Roza." He cupped my face in his callous hands and gently brushed his lips to mine. He kissed me carefully at first but then grew hungrier as it went on longer. I wrapped my arms around his neck allowing the rose I was holding to fall into the water. His hands began to travel across my body caressing me softly and lovingly. Through the haze of dark times I found happiness with Dimitri and I hoped and prayed that it would always stay like this…forever.


	20. Ch18 Stars

**What's this? An update? Two updates in one week? Holy crap it's the apocalypse! No seriously I really felt like writing lately and it feels good to get this chapter out. I hope all of you enjoy it. Believe it or not I'm almost done with this story. Enjoy. Disclaimer: Song at end is owned by Cocorosie.**

RPOV

I woke up the next morning with feeling groggy and sleepy. My head ached, my muscles ached, hell my whole body ached. What the hell happened? Was I hit by a truck in my sleep? I suddenly felt the bed shift beside me, the arm that was wrapped around my waist grew tighter and a gentle breeze of warm air caressed the back of neck. Who was in my bed? Slowly I turned to be greeted with a sleeping Dimitri. His eyes were closed, his face and body relaxed in such a way I have never seen. He laid there on his side breathing peacefully, his hair loose and messy giving him a very sexy look.

Carefully I raised my hand and brushed the hair that was covering his face aside, letting my fingers linger on his warm cheek. Why was he in my bed? Not that I minded but still for some reason I could not remember how we got in this situation. Was I drunk last night? I shifted slightly to get a better look at him till my leg gently brushed against his bare flesh. A flash of heat went through my senses waking me from my daze. Bath tub, roses, Dimitri, kissing, oh God. I thought that was a dream…a really good dream.

I smiled at the memory despite everything Dimitri and I went through there seemed to be always time for us. I laid there watching Dimitri for a bit, enjoying the feeling of seeing him with his defenses completely down. No mask to hide his feelings, no one to tell us how we should act or feel. Just complete serenity. After a few moments of watching him I eventually decided it was time to get up. The clock on the other side of room flashed that is was seven in the afternoon (morning for us). Careful not to disturb Dimitri I moved his arm away from my waist and skillfully slipped out of his grip.

"Roza." I froze half expecting him to open his eyes and demand me to get back in the bed, but he didn't. He shifted again, turning to lay on his back before he said my name again and went silent. I was 75% sure that he was still asleep but after a few moments of him just laying there I decided it was safe to move. Without bothering to put on clothes I walked into the bathroom to do my business. When I was done I went up to the mirror to see my hair was completely askew. Seriously it looked like I was electrocuted making my hair stand on end like in one of those cartoons. Hastily I grabbed my brush and tried to tame it. When I was satisfied I walked up to the bath tub.

The water was still in the tub, gone cold from sitting there for so long. The petals where still there as well, floating on the surface like little red dots. The vase full of roses was tipped over spewing out water and the untouched roses. I had no idea when I said I was going to enjoy my bath that I was going to truly _enjoy_ my bath. I guess I would have to warn housekeeping about the mess when they came by.

"Rose." I heard Dimitri groan from the bedroom, "Where are you?"

"I'm in the bathroom," I giggled, he sounded just as dazed as I was before. I walked into the bedroom to find him sitting up in bed the sheets covering his lower half. He was looking down at his phone frowning, probably unhappy about the time. When I entered he looked up, I knew he was about to say something but stopped as soon as he saw me. I smirked as he stared at me. He didn't make a sound he just stared and stared.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" I asked smugly enjoying my power over him. But that seemed to snap him out of his trance. He looked away trying to put his mask back on before he did something stupid like repeat last night, though I don't think that really counts as something stupid in my books.

"Your phone is going off." He said gruffly and then right on queue I heard the slight sound of something vibrating. Crap. Quickly I followed the sound to find it sitting on the vanity in the room. Grabbing it I noticed it said I had one new message from Lissa. I flipped it open and read the message.

_Breakfast at 8:30?_

I glanced at the clock again it read 7:30 now. I guess that is plenty of time for us to get ready.

_Sounds good to me. _

I texted back to her. It only took a couple of seconds for her to reply back to me.

_Cool, we are meeting down stairs at the café._

Putting my phone back on the vanity I turned to see Dimitri leaning against the bed's head board texting on his phone.

"Who are you texting?" I asked, crawling on to the bed to lay next to him.

"Lissa." He said pressing the send button. "I'm sure you got the same text about breakfast."

"Yep." I said giving him a small peck on the lips. "And I think we should get ready. Would you like to join me?" I asked him. He looked at me catching at what I was implying.

"Rose I think it is best that I get _ready_ in my own room." I pouted at him. He gave me a rare smile running a hand through my hair, "You know I would be more than willing to Rose but if we are going to meet Lissa and the others on time I should leave."

"We could always arrive fashionably late." He rolled his eyes at me.

"Later Rose." He shifted me off of him so he could get up from the bed in order to get dress. I just lazily laid on the bed watching him go up to a counter which held his clothes before getting dressed. When he was done he went up to me and tilted my head up so he could brush his lips against mine.

"See you later Roza."

"Bye comrade."

With a chuckle he gave one last kiss before he turned and left through the door. I sighed, I guess it was time to face reality. Quickly I showered and was dressed in no time. I didn't really put on anything special just a normal shirt and pants. I left my room and walked down the hall to where the elevators where. And guess who I found standing there wait for an elevator. Adrian.

"Little Dhampir." He greeted me as I approached him.

"Hey Adrian." I greeted back standing next to him.

"So how was your night last night?"

"What do you mean?"

"You know," He said sounding mischievous, "You and Belikov."

"I don't know what you're talking about." I lied, a faint blush spreading across my cheeks.

"Oh so I just imagined Belikov walking into your room last night and never coming out."

"How do you know he never came out?" I asked, stupid Adrian needs to keep his nose out of other people's business.

"I have my sources." I was about to respond but then suddenly the elevator came and we piled in. I wanted to continue our conversation but then people began to pile into the elevator as we approached the main floor. So I decided to drop the whole thing. What did it matter that Adrian knew, as long as he wasn't yelling it in the streets of New York I was fine.

We entered the café and quickly found everyone huddled around a table eating breakfast. And when I say everyone I do mean everyone. Alek and her friends were there, of course Xavier and kisa, and then there was Lissa, Christian, and Dimitri as well.

"Morning guys" I greeted taking a seat right next to Dimitri. "Morning Comrade."

"Morning Rose."

"So Rose are you excited." Lissa, who was sitting across from me, asked.

"Excited about?" I asked, picking up my menu. Luckily the hotel we were staying at was owned by a Moroi family so the hotel was compatible to our schedule of living.

"You didn't tell her?" Lissa asked turning to Adrian.

Adrian shrugged, "I didn't know I was supposed to."

"Tell me what."

"We are going shopping."

"Um Lissa I know New York is the city that never sleeps but I doubt any shopping areas are open this late at night."

"Not a problem." She said in a sing song voice. "Xavier hooked us up with a moroi fashion designer who is happy to help us find dresses for Xavier's wedding."

"That's right." Alek chimed in. Her face practically glowing with excitement. "And while everyone is getting their dresses and tuxes. My friends and I are going to put some final touches to the wedding."

"Do you already have your wedding dress?" Lissa asked.

Alek nodded excitedly. "Yep I'm going to try it on again today along with my dress for the reception."

After that the waiter came to our table to take our order. After ordering and eating we headed out into the city. Alek and her friends went one direction and everyone else in another. I was half expecting to see Xavier and Kisa to act very affectionate to one another since Alek was gone but they didn't. Kisa kept her distance from Xavier acting as if there was nothing between them. It was infuriating to see Kisa go out of her way to avoid Xavier. I really wanted to go up to her to smack some sense into her but Dimitri's knowing gaze kept me in line.

We took two cars to a building in a very section of the city. According to Lissa, a lot of moroi lived in New York partly for the night life and partly due to the fact many could have businesses without seeming to suspicious. One of these Moroi was Jacque Thoreau. He wasn't exactly popular in the human world but in the moroi world he was all the rage. He wasn't snobbish like all the other moroi I had met on this trip but rather he was a cute blonde guy in his early thirties. He greeted us warmly and quickly explained what was going to happen. Similar to the masquerade party, we would be separated by gender and we each would have a assistant to help with the dress picking.

The assistant was a red hair woman who obviously showed discomfort of helping a dhampir. She wasn't rude or anything but I could tell her line of work didn't normally deal with dhampirs. But she helped me none the less asking simple questions like did I want the dress short or long, strapless or halter, things like that.

"Now," She said flipping through her book of dresses, "Are you in a good relation with the bride?"

"Um." What kind of question is that? "Well not really I barely know her; I'm friends with the groom." Of course the word friend was loose as well.

Sensing my discomfort she quickly explained, "Oh, well I'm asking because some woman wants to stand out. It's a rivalry thing really. The wedding is all about the bride but if someone shows up looking better then the attention fall son her. A nice slap in the face."

A nice slap indeed. "Well I don't really have a need to do that," Though a good physical slap would be awesome, better yet a punch. "But that girl." I pointed to Kisa who was talking to her own assistant, "Could you guys help her find something that would knock the socks off the groom?"

The woman raised an eyebrow at me. "It's an inside joke."

"One moment please." She said getting up and walking over to where Kisa was sitting. She tapped the other assistant on the shoulder. After exchanging a few words the red head walked back over to me.

"Everything will be taken care of." She said giving me a wink.

"Thank you." I said politely, I peeked a look over at Kisa who was shooting me a glare. Whether she wanted to or not, Kisa will make her last stand for Xavier. She'll thank me one day…I hope.

After hours of looking through dresses and trying them on we finally emerged from our section of the building our assistants holding our dresses in plastic coverings. I chose a dress I would look fabulous in, a dress that I hoped Dimitri would love to see.

We entered the lobby to find the guys already done. They sat on the sofas talking and chatting over trivial things. When we entered David quickly got up and greeted us.

"Already done? Wonderful, I hope everything went smoothly. Were my fashionable beauties helpful to you?"

"Yes." Lissa said speaking for our group. "We all love our dresses." It was true, through the bond Lissa was ecstatic about her dress but I could see in the corner of my eye Kisa looked embarrassed.

"Wonderful. I glad everything went well. Xavier you have to visit again and this time bring Elizabeth along it's been too long since I last seen her." He said the part about Elizabeth with a mischievous grin. Apparently she has an admirer.

"Sure. Maybe you can snap her out of her depression."

"What she's depressed?"

"Yeah some strigoi decided to crash her party that she planned. You know how she gets."

"Well you bring her by and I'll shower with dresses and my affection." He said giving Xavier a wink.

"Sure thing." Xavier replied rolling his eyes. " See yeah."

We all left the building and piled back into the cars on our way back to the hotel.

"So David has a thing for Elizabeth?" Adrian asked Xavier, pulling out a flask of who knows what.

"Yeah. He's been gaga about her since my family came to visit. But Elizabeth isn't an easy girl to woo."

"I bet she isn't."

"Who's David?" Lissa suddenly asked.

"Oh excuse me," Adrian said, "I mean Jacque. Seriously of all the names to choose he chose that one. Is he even French?"

"No but that didn't stop him." Xavier replied with a grin. The first smile I had seen Xavier put on since the announcement of his wedding.

"The guy changed his name." Christian said, "Why the hell would he do that?"

"Better advertisement." Xavier replied simply. "People like foreign designers, especially European."

"He didn't even try to sound French."

"He tried that already. He said it made him sound fake he just tells people he is from a long line of French immigrants instead."

"Xavier you make the weirdest friends." I said.

"I could say the exact same thing to you Rosemarie."

"So what do we do now?" Lissa asked excitedly.

"For the wedding?" Xavier asked, his earlier care free mood gone. "Absolutely nothing."

Sounds like fun.

KPOV

The next few days flew by in a blur. True to Xavier's word we didn't really do much. Alek was preparing everything. The decorations, the food, the entertainment, everything was being put to motion through that girl. Xavier just sat back and watched her dart in and out of the hotel not caring where she went or what she did. Everything had to be perfect, if the slightest thing was out of place Alek would practically explode with rage. Threatening those she hired with possible threats of pay reduction or permanent expulsion. She kept murmuring under her breathe "Everything will be perfect, everything must be perfect." Over and over and again. She brought the term bridzilla to a whole new level.

As for Xavier and I we kept out distance…well mostly I kept my distance. I avoided Xavier as best I could. Finding excuses to leave a room or to move to another seat across the dining table whenever possible. I could feel through the bond Xavier pain from me being so distant towards him but it was for the better. When the time came for Xavier to kiss Alek at the altar binding them forever, hopefully the pain will not be as bad.

It was the night (day for us) before the wedding and Alek went out to have her bachelorette party and Xavier left for his bachelor party. My brother and his friends stayed behind since they truly had no connection to either the bride or the groom only Adrian (along with a few other guy moroi that Xavier knew) went to the party. Everyone else was just relaxing in the hotel enjoying their night just like they should.

I was wondering the halls of the hotel mindlessly. I wanted to relax but was unable to. Every book I picked up to read made me think of Xavier. Every channel on the stupid TV reminded me of him. That man was just trapped in my head. Him and his damn green eyes.

Walking along one of the halls I suddenly felt a pang of agony go through the bond. That was strange. Trying to dig further into the his head all I could feel was very dull feelings of sadness, fear, and giddiness. What the hell was he doing? Another strange thing to note was that through the dull bond I could tell he was nearby, he was somewhere in the building. What happened to the party?

Sensing that something was off I followed the feeling through the hotel I don't know why I couldn't fully sense him but I could tell he needed me. Suddenly I stopped at a door that led to the stairs. I quickly opened the door darting into the stairwell. But I didn't climb down but rather I climbed up. This further confused me, we were on the top floor what the hell was he doing on the roof. Stepping over a rope that clearly stated _Employees Only_ I opened the door to the roof, out into the cold night air.

Though it was summer the night was cool and chilly, a strong wind blowing through the night twisting the fabric of my clothes. I desperately searched the roof looking for a sign of Xavier, I don't know why I was panicked but I needed to find him just for the good my own sanity.

And there I saw him. Standing on the ledge of the building staring down at the city watching the cars and the people pass by. He looked strange standing there on the ledge looking down while the cities lights danced across his face. Always in the light. His gently green eyes reflected the glowing lights of the city making them seemed to burn with fire. Suddenly his foot inched close to the edge of the roof.

"Xavier!" I cried out to him, making him suddenly stop. He looked away from the city to me, giving me a sloppy grin.

"Hime, how nice of you to join me." He said to me looking at me with glazed eyes. He was drunk, no wonder I couldn't fully feel through the bond properly. His clothes were slightly askew and his black hair was a mess, even his body posture seemed sloppy. What was he thinking?

"What are you doing Xavier?" I asked him taking very careful steps; I didn't want him taking any sudden movements. He may be a vampire of the night but a fall like this would surely kill him.

He looked away from me, back at the life that laid beneath us. "Do you think if I fell right now that I would still be loved?"

"Yes, you will always be loved X." I replied softly.

"Would God still love me?"

"Yes."

"Would you?"

"Yes. Always." I didn't hesitate. Despite me avoiding him I still held powerful feelings for him.

His eyes softened for a few moments, a memory of us quickly flashing through his mind.

"That's good to know." He then leaned back, slowing beginning to slide off the edge.

"Xavier!" I cried again. With the all my energy I quickly dashed across the space between us and grabbed his wrist instantly pulling him to me. The sudden jerk of my movements drifted his course making him land onto the roof safely.

I breathed heavily, my heart pounding in my chest. The adrenaline rushing through my veins. That was too close, way too close. I wanted to slap Xavier for scarring me so badly but he just laid there on the roof staring up at the stars mindlessly. He laid there in such a way I felt the need to comfort him plus I could always slap him in the morning.

Slowly I crawled to where he laid and placed his head on my lap, gently stroking his silky black hair with my fingers. He curled slightly enjoying my touch, he closed his eyes and we sat like that for awhile.

"Sing me a song Hime." He suddenly said after a long period of time.

I gave him an odd look. "I can't sing Xavier." Hell I've never even tried.

"I don't care, sing." It must be the alcohol talking.

"Any preferences." I asked half joking with him.

"No, just sing." Apparently he was taking it seriously. I sat there for a moment shifting through all the songs I knew. I could sing a song in Russian, mama knew some great lullabies. Or maybe something more modern. Suddenly it came to me. It was a song I heard a long time ago. It wasn't a very popular song and it only had three lines in the whole song. But it seemed to ironically fit our situation. Still caressing his hair I looked down at Xavier lovingly and sang:

"I'll wait for you until the streets become sand,  
And all the ceilings in New York have come down,  
I'll wait for you until the stars dominate the skies again."

I sang it softly to Xavier, my accent mixing in with the words. I sang it to him once, then a second time; I repeated those words over and over until I couldn't continue any longer. It was just too painful.

"Good choice." Xavier mumbled after another moment of silence between us. "Kisa can I ask you something?"

"Hm." I encouraged for him to continue.

"Why did you say no to me? Why won't you run away with me?"

"Because," I began my accent thick with emotion. "I have nothing to offer you Xavier. You have so much influence in the world. I would only bring you down and I can't possibly do that to you. I love you too much."

Xavier didn't say anything for awhile; he was trying to process my words through his slow drunken mind.

"Alek keeps saying we will be together forever. She said she is determined to make us last that long. But I say, we will be together until death do us part. I hope that comes sooner rather than later."

"Xavier don' say that."

"Never the less, the only way we'll be together forever is by us becoming strigoi and I doubt that would ever happen." He gave a slight chuckle till finally I felt his mind drift off into sleep.

We stay like that for so long. It could have been hours for all I know but none the less I was happy to have him there beside for one last moment. One last moment until he would have to meet Alek at the altar to say the vows of lies, so that his mask of a royal moroi would not be stained.

Suddenly the sound of my phone went off breaking me from my train of thought. Quickly I grabbed out of my pocket and flipped it open.

"Guardian Kisa."

"Oh God Kisa." Adrian said into the phone, behind him I could hear the sound of loud music and people loudly talking and laughing. "We can't find Xavier. He snuck out while the guys and I were having our lap dances." A strip bar, how typical. "We already contacted all the guardians and they are out looking for him but we need you to-"

"Forget it Adrian." I interrupted, "Xavier is with me. We are on the roof of our hotel. He's safe."

"Oh thank God." He said with a sigh of relief. "How is he?"

"As good as he can be. He tried to commit suicide."

"And you stopped him?"

"Yes. He's asleep now so I'm going to take him back to his room. He has a busy day tomorrow."

"Yeah. Ok I'll see you later. Bye."

I closed the phone without and set it aside. I looked up at the night sky, not a single star was out, only a cold dark sea of black. Nothing to look forward to. Not even the moon felt like showing it's face tonight. I looked back down at Xavier's face; he's expression calm and serene. A face that I had grown to love.

"I'll wait for you until the stars dominate the sky again."


	21. Ch19 What a weird morning

**Grrrrr I'm sorry for such late UD, I know what I wanted to write but just couldn't get myself to write it. I know this story is on a depressing note right now but just remember that things have to get worse before they get better. Anyway, I don't know when I'll be able to UD next, I'm leaving on the 24****th**** to go on a cruise for a week and then as soon as I get back I have to drive to Savannah for an orientation at my college so I won't be officially back till the 7****th**** of August….I'm hoping to UD before that one last time. BTW I'm starting a new story called Metamorphosis. It's something I've had on my mind and just recently thought to give it a shot so go read it if you haven't already, the prologue is already up. Well that all, enjoi! P.s**** happy one year anniversary for this story :D**

**RPOV**

The sun was high in the sky shining down on me like a ray of warmth and comfort. The white sand lay under me, my feet sinking into the warm particles. It was very peaceful, the ocean waves, the salty, cool breeze. It actually reminded me an awful like Xavier's private island. But wait weren't we in New York? Then it dawned on me. Adrian. This was all a dream. I was actually fast asleep in my little bed with Dimitri sleeping beside me in the heart of the big apple, not on a white sanded beach thousands of miles away.

"Adrian, I know you're here." I said crossing my arms unhappily.

Adrian suddenly stepped onto the beach dressed in a pair of navy blue swim trunks and an unbuttoned white shirt.

"Little Dhampir what a pleasant surprise." He said with a light tone.

I opened my mouth in order to demand him to let me sleep but he held his hand up and said, "Hold on, allow me little dhampir I'll save you the breath. You're probably going to say something along the lines of calling me an idiot then demanding me to let you sleep followed by a comment from myself saying that technically you are already a asleep thus shooting down your argument."

I shut my mouth. Damn, he's right.

Adrian smirked happy about me being speechless. "And now that we have gotten that out of the way on to more depressing and serious matters."

"What happened? You ran out of booze to drink?"

"No, though that technically can never happen just as long as the sun rises and sets every day."

"Then what on earth can be as depressing as the fact that the wedding is less than eight hours away?"

"Xavier tried to commit suicide." Wait, what?

I looked at Adrian my jaw probably hitting the ground. Out of all the unfortunate news that could have been said I never could of seen Xavier trying to do that. Despite having the world against him he always had a carefree smile… but I guess those who always smile will eventually fall just like the rest of us.

"I can't believe it." I breathed still looking at Adrian with disbelief.

"Well it's true. He escaped from the bar we were at and came here to jump off the roof. Luckily Kisa found him and stopped him before it was too late. Thank goodness their bonded. If they weren't I don't know what would have happened."

"Wow, it's still just so hard to believe. Xavier just giving up, it's hard to imagine."

"Well he was drunk." Adrian admitted, "So that probably didn't help matters much."

"Alcohol, the devil's poison." I mumbled. "I wonder how Kisa is taking this."

Adrian shrugged. "She seemed fine on the phone but that's not a good source. I believe you're aware of their relationship?"

"Um…yeah." I admitted shocked, I wasn't aware that he was too.

"Rose, have you forgotten? I can read auras." He explained sensing my confusion, "After Xavier gave up trying to hide his aura I could read him like a book. I knew you knew because you acted really funny when Xavier announced his marriage."

"You know me too well Adrian." I admitted.

"Of course that's what I'm good at. Knowing Woman is a good talent." Of course it is. "Anyway I though you would want to know this little bit of information. See you tomorrow Little Dhampir."

"Yeah bye Adrian." And then the beach began to fade away leaving me into the blackness of my mind into sleep.

Next thing I knew I heard the faint sound of my alarm going off waking me from my slumber. I felt Dimitri's arm tighten around my waist as he nuzzled his face further into my shoulder, muttering a bunch of nonsense in Russian. Looks like I wasn't the only one not wanting to get out of bed.

I would have been happy to go back to sleep but the annoying buzzing if the alarm kept me wide awake and worse of all, the alarm was all the way on the other side of the room. I knew myself all too well. I groaned loudly removing Dimitri's arm from my waist as I got out of bed. Grudgingly I walked across the room and practically slammed the alarm off.

I groaned again and walked back to bed ready to rebury myself in the warm sheets of the bed but then stopped. Today was the wedding, the wedding we all have been dreading. The information Adrian had told me last night danced around inside my head, taunting me with unhappiness. I barely knew the guy but I felt extremely sorry for him and Kisa. Oh, well might as well face the day head on.

"Dimitri." I said trying to wake him but he continued to sleep, muttering in Russian. Wow I never knew he talked so much in his sleep.

"Dimitri." I tried again but he only rolled on to his back groaning, muttering more Russian.

"Come on Comr-" Suddenly his hand shot out grabbing my wrist and pulling me to the bed toward him. He cradled me in his arms like a small child would hold a toy and he continued to 'sleep'. Strange how things turn out, normally I could see this happening the other way around. Me refusing to get out of bed and him doing everything possible to get me out.

"Roza." He breathed, whispering my name like a prayer. "Why must you wake me from such a good dream?"

"Because Comrade, I believe we have a wedding to attend to." He opened one his eyes looking at me with his dark gaze.

"Are you trying to be responsible one? I thought that was my job."

"Yeah I thought s too." I admitted pushing on his chest trying to get out of his iron strong grip. "Nonetheless it's time to get up so let me go."

"Mmmm." He hummed closing his eye and nuzzling closer to me, ignoring my futile attempts to get out of his grip. What a weird morning.

**KPOV**

I walked into Xavier's room ready to wake him for that day that we have been dreading. Alek had insisted that the moment that they kiss to seal their vow of husband and wife had to be at midnight exactly, so we only had a few short hours to get ready and start the ceremony as Alek had said repeatedly, everything had to be perfect.

I walked in and began turning on the lights in his suite. I knew through the bond he wasn't awake yet and I knew it wasn't going to be easy especially since he probably has a hangover. I walked into his bedroom and immediately flicked on the lights, allowing a groan to escape from the lump lying in the middle of the king sized bed.

"Come on Xavier, time to get up."

"I don't wanna." He whined into his pillow sounding like a five year old. Okay two can play this game.

"I'm going to get you some medicine if you're not up before I get back I'll make marrying Alek look like a mercy from God." With that I walked into the bathroom opening the medicine cabinet to find something for Xavier hangover. I grabbed that and a glass of water and walked back into the bedroom to see Xavier still in bed.

"I'm serious X." I said placing the medicine on the bedside table. "You need to get your butt out of bed."

"You're too loud." He groaned putting the pillow on top of his head. I pulled it straight off, ruffling his black hair even more.

"I said get. Up." Groggily he sat up in his bed, his green eyes looking at me with a haze.

"I'm up. Happy?"

"Take your medicine."

"Yes mother." He mumbled, taking the water and the pills and chugging them both down.

"Good now get up an-" I was turning to leave but Xavier grabbed my wrist unexpectedly pulling me towards him so that I landed on the bed. Before I could react Xavier straddled my waist leaning down towards me.

"Why so quick to leave my dear Hime?" He asked me seductively. I tried to look upset but it was hard to concentrate especially since Xavier was not only straddling my waist but also straddling my waist with nothing on but a pair of pajama bottoms. Damn this man.

"You're about to be married to another women and here you are seducing me. I can tell that you're going to make a great husband." Xavier frowned down at me, unhappy I wasn't playing along.

"Come one Kisa show some emotion. I'm not doing this because I want to, this may be our final moment together."

"Oh so you want me to show emotion towards you." I asked raising an eye brow.

He nodded. Okay he asked for it.

Suddenly I slapped him across the cheek causing his head to snap in one direction. Slowly he turned his head back towards me, a red mark to forming on one side of his face. He stared at me wide eyed, not believing I had did that. He asked for it.

"That's for scaring the crap out of me last night." I snapped at him.

"Hime-"

"No shut up." I interrupted him. "You have no idea how I felt last night. You could have died Xavier. I can't even think about what would have happened if I hadn't showed up. Do you know how sad I would have felt? Do you have any idea how many people would have cried just because you decided to selfishly die? There are so many people who care about you Xavier, can't you see that?"

Xavier said nothing for awhile, he just looked down at me with a guilty look.

"I'm sorry." He whispered finally getting off the bed. "I never really meant to hurt you."

"Then what did you mean to do, besides scare the hell out of me?" I snapped at him again.

He looked away from me, looking ashamed.

"I don't know." He mumbled. "I was drunk and unhappy. Not a very good combination mind you. And I just…I don't know, I just wanted to stop the feeling and I thought that was probably the best solution."

"Well it isn't." I shot back.

"I kinda figured that out. Please don't be mad at me Kisa." He begged me looking down at me with hurt eyes. "I'll marry Alek just like I'm supposed to and you and me…well, we'll figure something out but please don't be mad at me." Through the bond I felt true guilt and unhappiness. But what could we do?

I sighed reaching up and lowering Xavier's head towards mine. Gently I placed a kiss on his lips whispering. "I forgive you."

RPOV

After much making out and much ogling each other, Dimitri and I finally left my room dressed to impress. I wore the dress that I got at the fashion and designer and I had to say I loved it. In fact it reminded me a lot of the dress I wore to a dance once upon a time. Seriously, it was black and it clung perfectly to my curves and stopped just above my knees. The only difference to this dress was that it was a halter top dress. But it still looked pretty damn good on me, and I should know especially since Dimitri was practically staring at me the entire time we were walking towards the elevator. Of course he looked pretty good too. He was wearing a very casual yet stylish suit for the wedding. I had to say he looked great in black.

"Careful Comrade," I teased him while we were waiting for the elevator. "You're going to burn a hole through my dress."

My comment snapped him out his daze, gifting me with a playful smirk. "I'm sorry Roza but it's rather hard to concentrate when you're wearing _that_. It reminds me of a certain event from long ago."

"Really?" I said feigning innocence. "I really don't know what you're talking about." To tell the truth the only reason I bought this dress was because it was similar to the other dress. I should have gotten a rose necklace to go with it.

"Really, you don't remember a certain event in my room?"

"And what event would that be?" This time it wasn't me who asked the question. Turning around I saw Adrian walk up to us all dressed in his own suit of black and red, the theme of the wedding. His was more formal than Dimitri since he was taking on the roll as the Xavier's best man. He walked up to us smirking, happy to catch us in a… somewhat intimate moment.

"What event happened so long ago in Guardian Belikov's room? I surely hope it's not something too scandalous." He was teasing me and I could tell from his sarcastic tone but two can play at that game.

"Oh no worries Adrian it was any too scandalous. It was just Dimitri and I playing strip poker." Adrian eyes widened, his imagination probably conjuring up all sorts of unnecessary images, "And." I continued. "I won every game." To say Adrian's face was priceless was an understatement, his face suddenly turned to one of surprise to a deep tortured look. Probably imagining me fully clothed and Dimitri…well, not so much.

"Oh God Rose, that was so not needed." He moaned unhappily. Just then the elevator came and Adrian quickly pushed passed us to get on, shuttering from the images in his head.

"Rose." Dimitri whispered to me while we stepped into the elevator. "I've never even played strip poker before."

"Really?" I eyed him, "We might have to fix that."

We reached the lobby where everyone was ready to gather. Alek and her friends weren't there they would later meet us at the church, but everyone was there including Xavier's family. I went up to them and they openly welcomed us. I could tell that Xavier was just as gloomy as I thought he wore a happy face in front of his family but every so often it would slip making me see how he truly felt. After a while of lingering a listening to his mother's advice on Xavier being a good husband and humans looking at us like we were crazy for a having a wedding so late at night, I suddenly realized something.

"Where's Kisa?"

"Kitty's not here yet." Alicia said to me looking up at me with her blue eyes.

"Yeah, Elizabeth went to go get her." Said Alexia. They were both dressed rather cute for the wedding. They had matching red dresses with cute little flowers on them which was very fitting since they were both the flower girl or rather girls.

"Oh." I said and then right on cue I heard the sound of clattering heels and Kisa's voice.

"Elizabeth let me go."

"Why? You're already late."

"I was going to catch up later."

"Oh no you're not."

Suddenly they both came into view and suddenly we all stopped.

Elizabeth was wearing a deep blue dress that came down to her knees, while her calves were more defined by her black heels. Her long black hair was pinned up with blue flower hairpins, and diamonds where her choice of jewelry. She was very beautiful. But Kisa on the other hand, who stood there looking embarrassed, looked stunning. Her dress was actually a long white gown that hugged her dhampir curves perfectly. The dress was silk with, with a slit that reached her upper thigh. All along the slit designs in black lace were made as well as around the chest area. Her hair was up as well with pins of diamonds and black studs. If I hadn't known better I would have thought she was the bride. I can't wait to see Alek's face.

"Kisa you look soooo pretty." Emily chimed happily, running over to her. In my peripheral vision I could see Xavier staring at Kisa with his mouth practically vision hitting the floor. I must say those girls at the fashion design store certainly know how to ruin a wedding, I doubt Xavier will be able to concentrate on Alek long enough to say I do.

After Kisa finally joined the group it was off to the church. I'm not quite sure what I am hoping for to happen but I sure as hell wish Xavier wouldn't marry Alek.


	22. Ch20 Here comes the Bride

RPOV

Sometimes even the best prayers can't be answered. More or less, everything went according to plan. We arrived at the church just like we supposed to and everything began like it should have. The church was decorated in an eerie theme of black and red while the church itself seemed almost gothic like. It seemed to keep to the vampire tradition. At an hour to midnight the ceremony began with the sound of the organ, playing the wedding march. Alicia and Alexia did their walk while throwing rose petals on the floor while Alek's bridesmaids and Xavier's grooms (which included Adrian) walked down as well, taking their station near the alter. Then it was Alek's turn.

She walked down the aisle, her father in tow. He was an older, hefty Moroi. With graying brown hair and gentle blue eyes. He walked with pride like any other father would do on his daughter's wedding day while Alek walked as she had won a battle. She smiled smugly and held her bouquet close to her body with her head raised proud.

After Alek's father gave her away to Xavier they took hands near the priest where the ceremony truly began.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today…" and on and on it went. The only thing I really enjoyed was Kisa. She sat in the crowd just like any other person there but I could tell a lot for the guests were making eyes at her. Hell even Xavier was catching glances at her and he's about to get married. My goodness this was wrong. Luckily Alek was too emotional to even notice Xavier's distraction, which made the situation even funnier.

"Is there a reason why these two should not be wed? Speak now or forever hold your peace." Hell yeah I objected. I wanted to jump out of seat and yell my entire list of reasons right in Alek's face but Dimitri, who was sitting next to me, was holding my hand and God did he know me well. He could see the fire in my eyes and so he squeezed my hand rather hard, sending a silent message to me. Don't do anything stupid. I knew before I could speak a single word Dimitri would have tackled me down, which would only cause us to get kicked out of the ceremony. So I did what I do not do best. Sit down and be quiet.

"Aleksandra Badica do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded sickness and through health."

"Oh yes I do." Alek said very dramatically and emotionally. I heard a gage not far from where I was sitting. Elizabeth looked at the altar with disgust, as if she couldn't believe this was happening. Her mother, who was sitting beside her, shot her a glare. One of those 'shut up' kind of glares.

"And do you Xavier Zotkin take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife. Through sickness and through health."

But Xavier was looking Kisa again, not giving the slightest interest in Alek or even the priest. His eyes lingered at Kisa, looking at her with such an intense look. It was clear he would have proffered Kisa be up there at the altar accepting the vows. But that was only in a perfect world. A world that none of us lived in.

"?"

Suddenly Alek gave his hands a hard squeeze, finally realizing what he was looking at. And trust me she was not pleased with it either.

"What? Oh yes I'm all for it."

"All for it my ass." I muttered, earning another squeeze from Dimitri. Was today squeeze the crap out of people's hands day or something?

The priest gave him an odd look before saying "By the power vested in me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Alek, who still looked a little upset, leaned forward closing her eyes while Xavier slowly did the same. Most couples give long passionate kisses during this time but not Xavier. I don't even know if it was even considered a kiss. At the stroke of midnight he pecked Alek's lips for like half a second and that was it. I knew Alek wasn't pleased but the job was done. Xavier was bound to Alek for the rest of his life.

Well that was it. The end of the line for Xavier and Kisa. Xavier was now a married man and Kisa was still his guardian. Man life sucks. It was now time for the reception and we all gathered in a grand dining hall all fitted with the black and red theme with butlers, maids, and dishes and dishes of food. The room was set up with multiple round tables which had little name cards depicting where everyone sat. Our group sat together not too far from the center table where the bride and groom would sit. Great.

Alek and Xavier had their grand entrance but then Alek did something odd, she left with her bridesmaids claiming to go change into her reception dress. Didn't most brides do that before the reception or rather most didn't even bother and came in their wedding dress but I guess Alek wasn't an ordinary bride. So Xavier sat at his table alone, accepting the endless amount of congratulations and respects. But once again he didn't even seem interested with everything, hell he wasn't even trying anymore.

"Pitiful isn't it." I turned my head towards Kisa who sat near me sipping her glass of wine. We had a great view of where Xavier sat so we could see every little emotion that passed through his face. Can't wait till Alek arrives. But as soon as Kisa arrived she snapped her fingers at a butler and demanded a glass of wine. He didn't even card her.

"Yeah it is." I agreed watching as Xavier's in-laws walked up to 'welcome' him to the 'family'. "But you he still loves you."

"What can love do for us now." She muttered bitterly. Taking another sip. "I guess it was technically doomed from the start. We come from two different worlds, Xavier and I."

"But he did so much to keep you two together." Kisa shrugged.

"Didn't do much now did it."

"So you're giving up?"

"Yeah." She finished her glass and stood as if she was about to leave. She walked past me but I just couldn't stop myself for what I was about to do now.

"Kisa." She turned to look at me and that was it. I swiped my hand across her face, a loud slap echoing throughout the now quiet dining room.

She stood there in shock for a second as she couldn't believe what I had just done. That made two of us. She was the last person who I expected to slap. I always thought Alek would be the one to feel my wrath first. But Kisa had made me so mad.

"He loves you." I whispered to her, low enough for only her to hear. "Don't just let that go."

Her eyes widened for a second casting a glance at Xavier who stood there looking at Kisa with so much emotion, before she turned and left through the doors that led to a small garden in the back. Xavier watched her go, his eyes reflecting longing to follow her but he had no power to do that. He was chained to this room, to this life. He no longer could follow Kisa wherever she went.

After another moment he smiled and began talking back to his in-laws which made the flow of conversation return to normal.

"Damn Rose." Christian said walking towards the table with Lissa in tow. "I know your pmsing but that doesn't mean you can smack people around whenever you want."

"Shut it fire crotch." I mumbled suddenly in a bad mood.

"Seriously Rose." Lissa chimed in before Christian could say anything else to make it worse. "Why did you slap Guardian Kisa? If you would hit anyone I thought it would be Alek."

"Oh trust me Lisa I still want to slap Alek. I want to hit her so bad."

"Then why did you hit Kisa?"

"I'll tell you later. I'm not in the mood. God I need a drink." And suddenly a glass full of clear liquid was placed in front of me. Confused I looked beside me to see Dimitri sitting there with a glass of his own.

"What's this?"

"Just drink it Rose. And don't say I never break the rules."

Confused I picked up the glass and took a swig. Immediately I began to choke on the liquid, coughing and wheezing as the liquid burned the back of my throat.

"What the hell Dimitri." I wheezed. "What did you give me?"

"Russian vodka." He announced proudly. "It's the good stuff Rose." He then drank the entire glass with no problem before taking mine and drinking the rest of that.

"Hey that was mine."

"Too bad." He replied back. Funny, he seemed rather chipper today, considering his sister's heart was practically torn into a million shreds today.

"Cheer up Rose." He said, "Things will get better. Kisa ad Xavier will figure this out."

"Do you really think so?"

"Well I'm sure that slap you gave my sister must have done something. You did hit her pretty hard."

"Wait did you say sister?" Lissa suddenly shouted from across the table.

"Yeah you didn't know?"

Lissa looked at him shock. "I had no clue."

"Neither did I." Christian admitted.

"Well now you know." I said.

"Then what Adrian said…" Christian trailed off, grimacing.

"Oh my." Lissa stated mimicking Christian face.

"What did he say?" Dimitri asked raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well." Lissa began. "The other day the twins saw you enter Kisa's room and we wondered why."

"She's my sister can't we talk alone?"

"Well yeah, of course but at the time we didn't know that."

"So what did Adrian say?" He asked.

"Well _I_ said that you were discussing guardian stuff but Adrian…" She just couldn't continue.

"Adrian suggested you two were having a wild make-out session." Christian finished.

Dimitri was speechless for a moment. His eyes widened in shock. God I wish I had my camera right now.

"Disturbing isn't Dimitri?" I said, remembering my reaction.

Suddenly he stood up from the table the look of bloody murder now on his face.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I got a moroi to kill." And with that he began to march off into the crowd.

"Oh crap I gotta see this." Christian jumped up and hurriedly began to follow Dimitri into the crowd of people.

"Christian!" Lissa shouted but it was too late they were long gone.

"Save it Lissa. They're gone." I said not that worried. What can I say? Adrian needed to keep his mouth shut plus I'm sure Dimitri will be gentle…maybe.

"Aren't you afraid he'll get in trouble? He is after all a guardian."

"Not right now he isn't. Relax Dimitri knows how to stay in control." Boy do I know that fact.

Lissa didn't seem too convinced in fact inside she was burning with worry. Worry about the marriage, worried about Kisa, worried about almost everything.

"You worry too much Lissa. Here I'll tell you what. I'm going to head to the bathroom and after that we'll do something fun. Maybe even crash the reception a bit." I said giving her a wink.

"Rose!" Oh now she was worried I was going to crash the party completely.

"Chill Lissa I'll be right back. Go sneak some alcohol or something." Before she could reply I got up and began to walk through the crowd in order to escape out of the crowded dining room. I swear half of the moroi population was invited to the wedding.

I walked of the dining room out into the rest of the building the Zotkins had rented out and let me say, this place was a maze. Hallway after hallway there was nothing but doors and doors of possible places to go…but no bathroom.

I didn't know how long I wondered the halls; all I did know was that I was lost. Turn after turn showed nothing but similar wallpaper and similar doors. Great. Finally giving up I decided to find a maid or servant or whatever, hoping they could tell me where I was.

I searched a few rooms with no luck. Most where dressing rooms or lounge areas for the moroi comfort. But no bathroom or people. Tired, hungry and really needing a bathroom I opened a dark wooded door that held a single dead rose on the outside of the door. The only difference in the entire hallway. I figured there had to be people in there.

The door creaked open and I was greeted to a dark room. Odd I was sure someone would be here.

"Hello?" I called. Perhaps someone was in here sleeping. "Anyone here?" Silence.

Frustrated I fumbled for a light hoping to illuminate the room a bit better. I pressed my hand to the wall looking for a switch while my feet shuffled almost blind through the dark. The only light coming from the now open door.

"There has to be a switch-ah!" I felt my foot hit something thick tripping me in the dark room. I landed on the floor cursing. It's no fun tripping in heels and man did it hurt. I stood up again, even more determined to see what was hiding in the room. Finally my fingers hit something on the wall.

"Ah ha!"

With out hesitating I flipped the switch, automatically lighting the room in a dim glow. I looked down wanting to know what I tripped on and immediately felt my stomach twist into a tight knot. There, lying, on the ground, where three bodies. There they laid on the ground still, cold and lifeless, deep crimson blood soaking into the off white carpet while their eyes were clouded and looked up at me in horror while their mouths were set in silent screams.

Ashley, Mellissa, and Christine; Alek's bridesmaids, laid on the floor dead. With bite marks on their necks.

Oh crap.

KPOV

"What are you doing?" I stood in the small garden outside of the dining hall. My check still stung a little where Rose had slapped me but otherwise then that I was fine. I just really needed time to think.

"Can't I come and say hi to my favorite girl? You look beautiful by the way." That was the thing with Xavier. He always liked to lighten the mood no matter how depressing it was.

"Your favorite girl should be your blushing bride." I spat at him, instantly regretting it. His smile faltered a little, his eyes hurt with my words. It really wasn't his fault but still I snapped at him anyway. We were silent for a moment, the sound of cars and police sirens whined in the distance while the merry music from inside played behind us.

I half expected him to turn away and go back inside but he didn't he walked up to me and gently cupped my check with his hand. I felt a warm sensation go through the bond as the sting on my check slowly went away.

Instantly I pulled out of his hold. "You didn't have to that. That slap was nothing compared to what I've been through."

"True." He said with a smile. "But I thought I do it anyway." I just frowned at him. He took another step closer to me. "Is there anything else I can fix Hime?"

"My heart."

Without hesitating he lift me chin and brought our lips together in a loving kiss. His lips were soft and gentle as he always was with me. But soon he grew fiercer, snaking his arm around my waist in order to bring us together. All our emotions were placed in this kiss. Our hate, our anger, are happiness, our sadness, and of course our love. This was a kiss to seal a vow.

We broke away after a few moments, breathing heavily as Xavier dug his head into the crook of my neck. His hot breath tickling my skin.

"Shouldn't you be with your bride?" I whispered, I didn't want to ruin the moment but it wouldn't be good if we were noticed.

He raised his head looking at me with a frown. "I've waited all day to kiss you and this is the first thing you say after I do?"

"It wouldn't be good publicity if everyone knew you were already cheating on your wife. Which by the way, cheating is wrong." Affairs were definitely not a good thing, but here I was committing one. God have mercy on my soul.

"Don't worry. Alek is currently missing in action." I raised an eyebrow. "Her parents think she got lost so they and my parents are out looking for her while the guests are entertained by the DJ."

"Shouldn't you be looking too?"

"Why do you think I'm out here?" He said giving me a wink. "I just so happened to bump into you."

"Just so happen? Right." Sly, sneaky bastard.

"So while they're distracted why don't we-"

"Xavier you're so predictable." We instantly jumped apart. Looking to the shadowed part of the garden where the voice came from. The person stood hidden in the dark nothingness, hiding from the world like a ghosts. I couldn't see anything but the dark silhouette, but every so often a faint glimmer of light would shine on some sort of white fabric. Alek.

"Alek is that you love?" Xavier asked. Squinting to see her. "Why are you hiding come out and show your lovely face." I felt my stomach suddenly twist and crawl dramatically. Something wasn't right.

"We haven't even been married for two hours and you're already messing around with your guardian. Typical. But that's ok." She began to walk towards us into the light. "You'll soon be mine."

We both froze. Dry blood stained her extremely pale skin making a trail down her chin and down her throat. Deep burgundy stains draped her white dress but it seemed as if she cared less. Her emotionless, cold eyes almost seemed to glow in the faint light of the building.

In fact they glowed red as crimson blood.

Strigoi.


	23. Ch21 Shadowed Fangs

Wow, by your guys' reviews I can definitely feel an Alek fan club starting to grow. Who knew she was so liked. *coughsarcasmcough*

any who I have very important news, since I have just felt like writing so much I have decided to start posting an original story of my own *gasp* Over the years I have thought of original stories, one a fairytale twist, one a dark fantasy story, and one romantic (kinda comedy). The one I will be posting is the last one. It is located here: .com/~thomagata

I do use the same username and everything so it won't be hard to find. The prologue is only out but I would like to hear from some of you how you like it. Anyway on to Ch.21

RPOV

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me. My adrenaline pumping through my veins at just what I saw. Three Moroi dead, drained dry by…something. I was going to my money on a Strigoi. But how did one get in? The wards are up there is no way, even in hell, could that even happen.

By some miracle I finally made it to the main dining room where everyone was still merrily talking and dancing to the DJ's beat. Still on my adrenaline rush I ran to our table to find everyone sitting there. Dimitri was there glaring daggers at Adrian, who was all the way at the end of the table while Christian smirked. Enjoying what ever had just happened.

"Rose?" Lissa called, surprised to suddenly see me.

"Oh man Rose." Christian beamed, "you totally just missed Dimitri chewing out Adrian."

I didn't reply I was still breathing very heavily from my sudden run and in heels no less. Yes, heels were no fun to run in.

"Rose is everything alright?" Dimitri then asked, sensing my distress. No everything wasn't flipping alright. There are three dead Moroi and a possible Strigoi somewhere. That is not alright!

But instead of yelling my little panic attack to Dimitri and I said breathlessly "Dimitri there are-" _Bam!_

The sound of shattering glass filled the room making the whole room grow and quiet and turn towards the sound. It was like moving in slow motion. A body flew from the glass doors of the garden flying momentarily through the air before eventually hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Kisa laid on the ground groaning from the impact, her dress and skin slightly laced with cuts from the glass door she flew through.

"Kisa?" Lissa suddenly said, worry and fear spiking through the bond. What the hell is going on?

I looked to where the door to the garden used to stand but instead was a sight so gruesome I didn't even want to believe it. Alek stood in her blood stained wedding dress, smiling coldly at Kisa who was slowly trying to stand up. If I thought Alek was a bride from hell before the wedding, there was no way to describe her now. Blood was drying from her chin while dark stains littered her once pure dress. She was pale and cold, her eyes glowing red with fury. This was turning out to be a horror film.

Instantly the guardians made a half circle around where Kisa was lying, stakes out and ready to strike at the best possible time.

"What is going on?" Alek's father roared from one side of the room, struggling with a guardian who was trying to hold him back. "Alek what in God's name made you throw a guardian through a glass door?" was this man missing his glasses or something? Can't he see his jealous filled raged daughter was now a red eyed, killer vampire?

"Oh Daddy," Alek said, her voice sounded pretty and proper but there was a cold, unfeeling undertone to it. "I'm sorry for ruining the party but unfortunately I have an agenda of my own." Alek suddenly was in front of Kisa, pushing her back on the ground with her heel jamming into Kisa's neck.

"You see," She continued, "This stupid little Dhampir has finally gotten on my last nerve." She pushed harder, a choked up groan coming from Kisa, who was clawing at Alek's foot. Trying desperately to get Alek off her.

"Alek." Xavier suddenly shouted coming out of the broken garden entrance. "Leave her alone."

Alek slightly turned toward him, her shoe still jabbing into Kisa's jugular. "Oh Xavier, honey." She greeted. "Haven't you seen? That's what I've been trying to do all along but you just can't seem to get over your little fascination with this girl. Too bad she'll have to _die_." She dug her heel deeper into Kisa's throat. A gurgling cry coming from Kisa.

I could see Dimitri flinch with every pain that Alek brought upon Kisa. I could only imagine how he feels.

"It didn't have to turn out this way." Xavier said, trying his best to keep his eyes on Alek instead of Kisa. "Things would have worked out."

Alek's face scrunched up with disgust. "Things would have worked out? Don't make me laugh Xavier. Not even married to me for an hour and your little mind was already thinking sick fantasies about your precious Dhampir. She's a distraction. But don't worry." She looked down at Kisa, a wicked light in her eyes. "I'll be happy to help you focus." When one last eveil grin, she began to slowly add more and more pressure onto Kisa's neck. At this rate Kisa would either suffocate or have her neck snapped. Crap.

"And what makes you think you'll survive this?" I suddenly shouted. Everyone's eyes landed on me. Alek suddenly stopped adding pressure to Kisa's neck, momentarily distracting her.

"What?" She glared at me, a glare that was colder and harsher than usual. She was creepy as a Strigoi. Dimitri was tense besides me, just like everyone else. I could tell he was sending me private messages to shut up but he'll thank me later…maybe.

"We'll here you are about to snap Guardian Kisa's neck in two while you are surrounded by about thirty guardians. As soon as she dies you die your done for. One against thirty is not very good odds at all."

I half expected her to suddenly come to her senses and run but nope. She gave me a cruel grin, showing off her sharp bloody fangs.

"I forgot how annoying you were." She said to me, keeping her nasty grin on. "You never mind your own business do you."

"Everyone's business is my business." I said acting like a smartass. Not the best thing to do when facing a Strigoi but so far so good…right?

"Well little girl," Ok I did not like the little girl comment. "As much as you may think, I am not stupid as to simply barge into a heavily armed party all by myself. I have made some good friends over the past few months."

"Friends?"

"Yes very good friends. Friends who will have such great pleasure of dining on fine Moroi blood tonight." Oh that's not good.

The room went into the panic. Moroi everywhere ran around the room, without a single thought. Desperate to save their own lives.

"Pathetic." Alek said, "They would have to fear if they would only awaken but oh well." She directed her attention back to Kisa, who was glaring up at Alek. "It's time to care of this little pest."

"Oh no you don't." Quick and precise, just like I was trained, I tackled Alek to the ground. Finally releasing Kisa from Alek's deadly hold.

But Alek was strong. She struggled against me while I tried so hard to stake her down. She clawed at my arms while she bared her fangs at me viciously. It was like she was a wild animal fighting against me in a very violent fashion. Her hand was pushing my hand with my stake away screaming at me "I'll kill you, you stupid Dhampir!"

"Not if I kill you first." But she got the upper hand and pushed me so hard I flew across the room, landing harshly on top of a table. Ouch.

I was about to get up and try again when suddenly my stomach twisted and turned with disgust. Across the room, Kisa suddenly went stiff turning her gaze to me. This wasn't good. The Strigoi were here.

Glass shattered and doors were suddenly were torn down and it all was a chaotic blur. Guardians ran in all directions while the red eyes monsters charged into the room mercilessly. The moroi panicked again and began searching ways to escape, screaming and crying as the Strigois made their attack. Blood, violence, death.

One came at me, probably thinking I was an easy target. Yeah right. Still sitting on the table I kicked the Strigoi in the chest phasing him for a second so I could swiftly jump and tackle him to the ground. Similar to Alek he fought against me viciously. Growling and baring his fangs as I struggled against his strong hold to keep him down. Finally I was able to land an awkward blow to his chest trying my best to get around his ribs straight to his heart. He screamed and trashed in pain, desperately clawing at my arm before I finally hitting my point.

I withdrew my stake from the limp body to look up and see and Kisa and Alek fighting. They were two blurs of white dancing around the room in a dangerous and animalistic fight. Alek trying to get a good hold on Kisa, Kisa trying to stake Alek. Unfortunately with Alek's new powers, they were an even match.

I got up, ready to help Kisa got but suddenly was faced with two new Strigoi. And I had a good feeling they wouldn't let me through without a fight. Sorry Kisa.

KPOV

I always knew that she was unstable but this was a whole new level. Even with everything Xavier and I have been through I never saw this coming. It was just…shocking.

And yet here I was doing a deadly dance with her. Trying to stake her through the chest. She was fast and she was dangerous and it didn't help much that I was still wearing my gown. I ditched the heels a while ago. But I was still slower than I would have been and much less comfortable. But I guess I could think of this as another training exercise.

Alek aimed another towards me but I quickly deflected it, landing a blow of my own on her shoulder. She flinched from the impact stumbling a bit before trying again. She threw another hit at me which I was ready to block but at the last second she changed her strategy. She lowered her fists and switched to a kick. Temporarily distracted, she got me good on the hip making me hiss in pain.

"Not very good are you Miss Guardian." She said with a smirk as I stumbled back.

"Don't worry." I said, quickly falling into another fighting stance. "I'm just warming up." And she attacked again. I don't know how she learned to fight so well but it must have been her Strigoi instincts. She came at me again and again and right when I thought I had her she wiggled out of my grasp. She was like a vicious snake, quick, striking, hell she even had fangs to match.

Eventually I could feel my muscles begin to ache from the fighting, through the chaos and Alek's constant rage, I had lost track of time. Everything was practically a blur and yet here Alek stood, with her powerful Strigoi muscles. Ready to rip out my throat.

"Is the Dhampir getting tired?" She said in a mocking voice. "Do you need a nap? A permanent nap?"

"No." I said, trying my best to sound breathless. "I can do this all night. In fact," I continued, a plan slowly forming in my head. "I've done more activity at night with Xavier than what I'm doing right now."

A spark of anger flashed through her eyes, quickly shooting a blow that I barely just dodged. She was still quick but I could notice the slight change in style. It was almost sloppy. I was getting to her.

"Did I hit a nerve?" I asked tauntingly. "Shall I hit the whole system by saying Xavier would rather choose to stay with a lowly Dhampir than a high and mighty Moroi. Face it Alek, Xavier rather do it with something as worthless as me, than even consider touching you."

Her leg shot out trying to trip me but it was even sloppier. Her eyes were blazing fires, anger and rage filling her senses, blocking out any intellectual thoughts.

"If I'm worth less than what are you? Non-existent." Another blow sloppily done by her, leaving me at a good angle that would hopefully allow a swift jab into the heart. I turned my body, dodging her messy punch, my stake ready and sharp. But before I could take the action, the worst thing happened. I tripped.

My foot caught on a chair that I had, stupidly, not realized was there. Causing me to suddenly fall to the floor, vulnerable to Alek's attacks. And boy she took advantage to my mess up. Before I even realized it, Alek added pressure to one of my legs until I heard a sickening _snap_. And then came the pain. Oh God did it hurt, and oh God was I screwed. Alek stood above me with a twisted grin on her lips, happy to see that I was now at her mercy.

"And you call yourself a Guardian." She said with a twisted tone in her voice. I struggled a bit, trying my best to move but it nearly impossible with my leg broken. Damn it.

Alek suddenly picked up a knife that was on the floor, holding it up, examining it, like a butcher examining his knife before he gutted a pig.

"You know." She began in a very casual tone. "This was supposed to be the knife that Xavier and I were going to use to cut our cake. But I guess now," She looked at me, "I'll use it to kill you. What do you think I should do? Cut off your head? Dismember you? Oh I know. I'll cut out your heart that Xavier loved so much and give it to him as a present when he first awakens. I think he'll love that."

This girl was psycho. And I was going to die because of her. With nowhere to go and no one to help me, Alek raised her knife and quickly aimed for my heart. I closed my eyes waiting for the blow. The sound of the cold steel stabbing into flesh echoed through my ears, louder than it should have been, but I could feel no pain.

I snapped open my eyes to see Xavier's gentle green eyes. He still looked so handsome, except for the knife that was stabbed through his back.


	24. Ch22 What happened?

My goodness it's been forever since I updated. I started college a month ago and I have been busy trying to adapt to this new life. Plus I haven't been able to push me to write. I know what I want but it's hard to get me to sit and type. But here it is, I hope you enjoy, there is a lot of POV of switching but it was the only way I could make things run was smoothly as I want them to. And it's a little dark but things got to get bad in order for them to get better right? Enjoy :D

KPOV

Everything froze at that point. I couldn't focus anywhere except for Xavier's green gentle eyes. Eyes that bore down at me with relief and pain. No. this couldn't be happening.

"I'm glad I got here in time." He hoarsely whispered to me. What was he saying? He has a knife in his back. Why was he glad?

Alek growled in frustration as she removed the knife from Xavier's back.

"Look what you did you little whore." She growled as Xavier fell into my lap in a heavy heap.

"Xavier." I cried, ignoring Alek and shifting so he wasn't lying on my broken leg. There was blood everywhere. He was bleeding way too heavily.

"Don't cry Hime." He whispered again, coughing up blood as he did. This wasn't good; I could slowly feel the bond go weak. There was no one to help him, no one to help me. And worse yet, I was afraid Alek had punctured his lung. He was suffocating from the inside. Crimson paint was going everywhere.

"Xavier hang on." I cried trying to add pressure to his back. But there was nothing I could do. He was doomed, I just didn't want admit it.

He smiled weakly up at me. "You know I'm not afraid of death." He coughed again, more blood. "I'm more afraid of not having you with me. Who will keep me sane?"

"You're not going to die Xavier." I told him, still trying to add pressure.

"R-run. Live Kisa." He whispered. What? I can't.

"What do you mean Xavier? My leg is broken."

He smiled and gently stroked my check as I felt the usual heat fill me. Magic? No he didn't.

"I-i'm sorry Kisa. I wish I was able to g-give you more."

"Xavier!" His eyes slowly drooped down as I slowly felt the bond grow weaker and then faded. No. He wasn't dead. He wasn't. I felt no presence in my mind, I felt alone and cold, no longer apart of him. Tears flowed down aggressively, staining my face as I held his body close. He was cold, pale, and lifeless. Why did this happen? Why did he use the last of his energy to heal me? He could have lived.

"You stupid whore." Alek screeched. "You killed him."

"I'm not the one holding the knife." I shot back, placing Xavier on the ground and slowly standing up. My leg was still sore but I could at least fight long enough to kill this bitch.

"But you interfered. He wouldn't have died if you left him alone." And she then charged at me, ready to kill but I was fast and filled with rage. She killed him, she took him away. She would pay severely. Clumsy as before, Alek waved the knife she held wildly and dangerously. But I was more of a threat. I dodged her attacks easily and when the moment came I struck. It was a dead on hit to the chest that I slowly pushed further and further into Alek's body. She cried and struggled in pain but that only brought a sickening grin to my face.

"This is for all the pain you caused us." I said, giving her one final twist till the stake finally struck her heart. Alek gave one more shill scream before she went limp, dead. The monster had been slain. The threat was gone but my reason was gone.

"It's over." I whispered. Looking around I noticed the place was mostly cleared. Corpses laid everywhere and the place was in ruin. So much for a happy wedding. Slowly I walked back to Xavier's body, kneeling beside him before grabbing his body close to me as I cried.

"Kisa." I heard someone faintly said to me but when I looked up to see who it was all I could see where ghosts. Dark shadows everywhere.

RPOV

I saw everything. Alek breaking Kisa's leg, Alek killing Xavier, right down to the point where Kisa killed Alek. What an intense fight. I would have helped earlier but I was way too busy fighting Strigoi of my own, hell everyone was. Dimitri, me, the other random guardians around. There was just too many around to help her out. Now the numbers had diminished and I was finally free to help her out but it was too late. Kisa cradled Xavier's body to her chest crying, I was running towards her when suddenly my head started to hurt. Faint shadows danced in my vision, while a dull ache ran through my head. Crap. Ghosts.

"Kisa!" I called to her. She looked up to me but her face wasn't the same. Her deep brown eyes were duller in color giving her a faraway look, it was creepy.

"Are you alright?" I asked as I kneeled beside her. It was a stupid question to ask but it was really the only thing I could say right now.

"H-he's dead." She whispered. "He's dead and it's all my fault."

"Shh. It's not your fault." I said trying to calm her down. "If it's any one fault it's Alek but she's dead now." Thank goodness for that.

"Do you see the ghosts?"

"Yes."

"Their calling me." What? "I have nothing left Rose don't you see. I died once and now it's time for me to go back."

"Kisa?" She gently laid Xavier down and stood up walking a few feet away before stopping, bending down to pick something up. Huh?

"What are you-" Then I realized what she was doing. Kisa now held the cake knife in her hand, the same knife that pierced Xavier in the back.

"Kisa." I said frantically. "Put the knife down." The thoughts of how Anna killed herself flashed through my mind, no way was she going to die this way.

"I told you they call for me. The ghosts always call for me and Xavier was the only one who could fight them off. But," she grabbed the knife with both hands facing it towards her chest, "now he's dead so I'll join him though I doubt we'll meet where I'm going."

"Kisa!" She aimed the knife at her chest but I was quick and ran to her grabbing on to the knife myself fighting to keep it away from her.

"This is the darkness Kisa, the ghosts are making do this." I didn't know where this epiphany came from but it made since. "We can keep you sane; you'll learn to live without him."

"Shut up! You don't know anything." She struggled against me as I tried to grab the knife out of her hand.

"You have people who love you. Think of Dimitri, think of your family. Think of what Xavier would have wanted." Her eyes flicked to me, for a second they were filled with hope and light and I knew this was my chance. Before Kisa had time to register what happened, I yanked the knife out of her hand and quickly made an efficient blow to her head, knocking her unconscious.

"Finally." I said, breathing a sigh of relief. The sun was soon to rise and all the Strigoi had either been killed or had escaped. There were casualties and there were those who were wounded but it was over…I think. The ghosts danced around me, as if waiting for something. Their hollow eyes mysterious yet knowing, they wanted something. The ache in my head increased and I doubled over grabbing my head wincing as the pain got worse and worse, almost to a madding amount. I looked up and there was the ghost girl again. Her pretty young face, pale and lifeless. The crimson blood dripping from her head. Looking down at me expectedly. What did they want? Why did my head hurt so fucking much?

"Rose!" Was the last thing I heard before I fell into a dark pit of black.

KPOV

I woke up to the sound of beeping. It's rhythmic tune getting on my nerves as I stared up at the ceiling of florescent lights. Eww. I was in a hospital. But how? Frantically I searched my memories, I couldn't remember much. Blood, red eyes, Xavier. He was dead. The tears prickled up before I could register that they were even there. Life was so cruel sometimes.

"Now don't cry сестра." A voice said, as a hand came and wiped my tears away. I looked up to come to face Dimitri. "You're not even hurt really, maybe a little sore but your fine. There is no need to cry."

"брат." I whispered. He looked awful. He was still wearing the clothes he wore to the wedding, which were now torn and bloody. His hair was barely staying in his hair tie and his eyes had deep dark circles under them. He looked like he had been to hell and back.

"He's dead isn't he?" I asked even though I knew the answer. There was no way he could have survived that attack.

"Who's dead?"

I looked at him like he was crazy. "Xavier." You know the guy I was madly in love with, had an affair with. The one you told me to stay away from.

"He's not dead." My eyes widened, what? Dimitri's eyes flicked behind me. Following his gaze I couldn't help but gasp. Xavier laid on a bed next to mine. He wasn't as pale as before and he was even breathing as if he was asleep, which he was. He was connected to a heart monitor and an IV but other than that he looked ok. Not bandages, no tubes, nothing.

Quickly, but carefully, Dimitri helped me out of bed and to Xavier's side. I couldn't believe it. I distinctly remember a knife going though his back. But as I ran my hand down his cheek he felt very much alive.

"Everyone thought it was a miracle." Dimitri said behind me. "A lot of people saw what he did. Everyone thought he was a goner but when the guardians came to take his body away they found him breathing and alive."

"And the wound in his back?" I pressed; he had to be at least a little hurt.

Dimitri shook his head. "They didn't find one." Impossible. He was dead, I remember that. I remember him dying than Alek, and then the ghosts. The ghosts and…and Rose. Rose!

"Where's Rose?" I suddenly asked.

Dimitri looked away, staring down at the ground. A cloud of grief in his eyes. What happened?

"Where is Rose?" I asked again. I was afraid for the worst.

Dimitri said nothing, his eyes looked across the room to where a curtain was placed around a bed, shielding the bed away from curious eyes. Slowly I walked over to the curtain, ignoring the dull throb in my legs. I almost didn't want to look, by Dimitri's expression I wouldn't like what I saw but something wasn't right. Xavier was alive and so was I. That wasn't how it was suppose to work. Taking a fist full of the curtain, I slowly peeled it back, watching as I slowly revealed Rose's bed.

It was as bad as I thought. She laid on the bed strapped to a heart monitor with tubes and bandages everywhere. The bandages were blood stained and mostly focused on her stomach. There was no way she would survive this. She even couldn't breathe on her own by the looks of the tube in her throat.

"What happened?" I asked in a hushed whisper.

"Rose tried to kill herself."


	25. Ch23 Give Me Answers

**Yeah I updated faster, and I'm sick too (strepp throat isn't fun) so be happy. Now I just want to point out that I made this whole plot up before **_**Blood Promise**_** was even out so this is all stuff that I made up out of a whim (while trying to stay somewhat true to the original story). Though this chapter isn't all that interesting it's probably super important. Either way I hope you enjoy 3**

**BTW thanks for all my reviews. You have no idea how much your guys make me smileand laugh. I'm surprised how connected you guys are to the characters. Though I'm not one to talk. I was practically yelling at **_**Spirit Bound **_**(stupid Dimitri and stupid Adrian). Anyway enjoy.**

RPOV

It I was dark and I do mean dark. Endless black everywhere. The candles that sat on the floor didn't really do much to the darkness but I guess they were sort of comforting. I didn't know where I was. Endless black, with endless rows of candles. As far as the eye could see. I don't how I got here and I didn't really care, I wanted out. Now.

"Is there anybody here?" I called to nobody in particular. There had to be somebody else around. I wasn't stuck on a deserted island or anything like that…I'm just stuck in a place that was dark, and black.

"Great." I sighed, continuing to walk between a row of candles. "I'm here alone in a place I don't even know. Hell I don't even know how I got here," I stopped for a moment, "And now I'm talking to myself. Fabulous."

"Hey it could be worse." A voice suddenly said.

What the hell. I turned around to where the voice came from. Standing behind was someone who I knew couldn't be here. I must be dreaming. Red hair, pale skin, blue eyes. Oh God this isn't possible.

"You're dead." I breathed, trying to convince myself more than him because I'm sure he is very aware of that little fact.

"I'm very aware of that Rose." He replied, giving me a 'thank you captain obvious' look. "But pretty soon you'll be too." Wait hold up for a second there.

"What did you just say? Cause I'm pretty sure it sounded like I'm going to be dead soon." This was my dream, at least I think it was dream, and no dream Mason was going to tell me my fate.

He shrugged "That's what I said Rose."

"But this is my dream. I choose wither I want to die or not." I told him stubbornly.

He rolled his eyes at, man my dreams were dead on to his personality. I guess my memory was better than I thought. "Rose this isn't a dream."

"But you're here talking to me. The last time you even tried talking to me was when we were trying to find the Strigoi. You moved on to the other side."

"No I haven't." what? "My job isn't complete. I don't get to pass on until it's done."

"And what kind of job is that?" I was kind of afraid to find out.

"I can pass over when I have you with me."

"What?" Was he serious. Me dying was his key to eternal life or whatever was out there. "How does that make since? Where are we currently?" If this was heaven then I'm rather scared. Though this could be the other way around too. I did miss a few Sundays…and curse a lot…and did have sex before marriage. But that doesn't earn you a straight ticket to hell…right?

"Don't worry Rose." Mason said, it seemed my reaction was funny to him, "I guess you can say were in the middle, you know the cross roads, purgatory, whatever you want to call it." I guess that's not too bad.

"But why can't you move on till I do? Don't most ghosts like move on after 90 days or something?"

Mason gave an amused look. "Since when is there an expiration date on ghosts?" The priest. "Speaking of you dying," Mason continued, "I wonder why you're here. It certainly wasn't your time."

"What's that suppose to mean? It wasn't my ti-" I suddenly stopped, a thought coming to me, "what a minute. How did I die? I don't even remember how I did." Man this sucks.

"I told you weren't dead yet Rose though your close."

"Fine what caused me to almost die but eventually die?"

"You put a knife through your stomach."

"I did what?"

"You put a knife through your stomach."

"And why the hell did I do that? Last time I checked I wasn't suicidal."

"You didn't have a choice."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure I have a choice on wither or not I want to ram a knife through my stomach."

"I don't remember you being this dramatic before." He said it so care free it was like it didn't bother him that I was dead and so was he.

I didn't reply instead I stood there trying to remember everything that happened before I woke up here. I as at a wedding, then Alek was Strigoi then there were lots of Strigoi, then Xavier died. Kisa was spastic, I knocked her out and then there were the ghosts. The ghosts…

As if on cue I looked up to see a ghostly figure of a woman walking through a row of candles, silently weeping through her blank eyes. And she wasn't the only one. There were ghosts everywhere. Fading in and out heading in different directions into the darkness. Wondering. Did I get dropped into a horror movie or something?

"What did they do to me?" I asked Mason. "I would have never killed myself. They," I pointed to the ghostly figure that roamed around us. "Must have done something."

"It isn't what they did it was what you did."

"And what was that?"

"I'm not quite sure. It wasn't my task to collect you so I don't exactly know myself."

"You're making no sense Mason." I half shouted at him, "You just said it was your job to come collect my soul or whatever and now you're saying it's not."

"I was supposed to collect it when your time came but it seems something…unexpected happened."

"And what was that?"

"You got in the way." This time it was Mason who answered but yet another voice. I turned around to come face to face with a very familiar ghost. It was the little girl who I had been seeing. Her pale skin glowed slightly in the dim, dark…I guess, room. She wore the same white dress, stained with her dark blood. Creepy.

She stood there, hands on her hips with a very pouty face. Her dark brown eyes bore into mine as she continued to glare at me unhappily.

"And what do you mean by that?" I asked the mysterious girl.

"You got in the way. You ruined everything!" I just gave her a confused look, having no clue what was going on.

"Ok." I sighed. "This has to be a dream."

"I told you Rose-" Mason began.

"I know I'm dead but I don't believe it. I'm confused, sacred, and mostly confused-"

"Rose you said confused tw-"

"I know damn it!" I shouted at him. "Can someone please explain what the hell is going on from the beginning!"

Mason sighed, collecting his thoughts as he looked away. The other creepy ghost girl stood not far off not saying a word. It was obvious that Mason would be the one telling this tale.

"Well," Mason said, "From what I understand there are about four parts you should know about. The spirit user, the shadow kissed, the guide and the anchor. Each part is a person you know in your life. It should be pretty obvious who the spirit user and the shadow kissed are for you Rose."

"Yeah, I'm shadow kissed, and Lissa is the spirit user. I got that so who are my supposed guide and anchor."

"Well the guide is usually someone close to you, someone who had died in a terrible event or accident. Their job is to eventually collect you when the time comes."

"So that's you. I got that but when is this so called "time comes"."

"Well is all depends on the occasion. You being killed is a pretty obvious one but it can also happen when the darkness gets to become too much."

"What do you mean?"

"When you are first brought back to life from your bond mate you are essentially reborn. You're a whole new person Rose. But your powers aren't fully brought to the surface until your first kill. Your first kill connects you to us. The ghosts, I guess. The more you kill the closer you get to death. Sometimes it becomes too much which eventually leads to insanity but usually those connected to us have people to help them. The spirit user and the anchor. But you do have a time limit Rose. One day you will die it's already been decided, everyone dies, when you die is the only mystery."

"But apparently I wasn't suppose to die today."

"Yep."

"Who was?"

"Isn't it obvious?" the other nameless ghost asked.

"Well not exactly."

"My sister was supposed to die."

"Your sis- wait your Kisa's sister." Suddenly Dimitri's words echoed through my head. _To make matters worse, five years ago my youngest sister died. _Oh man.

"That's right. I am Anastasia Belikov and you ruined everything. Kisa was supposed to be here not you. I want my sister." She complained like any pre teen would. Whinny and immature but you couldn't blame the poor girl; it wasn't like she ever got the chance to mature.

"But why was Kisa supposed to die?" Then I remembered something. "Why was she trying to kill herself?"

"That leads to the next part of my talk." Mason said almost too cheerfully.

"I swear you're like a dues ex machina or something." I mumbled.

"The anchor is very impotent to remember Rose. They can tip the balance between life and death."

"What do they do?"

"Well first, they are someone you hold a strong connection to. The one person who can keep you sane no matter what happens. They, I guess, anchor you to the living world. Without them it's almost impossible to live. Do you know anyone who plays that role Rose?"

"Um…" I said thinking, "Well there's Lissa we, you know, literally hold a bond with each other and everything."

Mason shook his head. "Although the anchor can also be the spirit user it's not for your case Rose."

"No? Well then…" I thought harder and harder, the one person who I had the deepest connection, the one person to bring me out of my insanity, the person who- "Dimitri." I suddenly said. Why didn't I think about it before.

"Yeah." He then laughed, "Leave it to Rose Hathaway to break every rule possible, including the one about having a relationship with a teacher." I blushed.

"Well I didn't mean for it to happen." I mumbled embarrassed but that soon anyway with another question. "but wait, if the anchor is the one who keeps me from killing myself then why did I die? Why did Kisa try to kill herself?"

Mason frowned. "Because you got in the way."

"What do you mean?" I was frustrated with that answer. If he wasn't my friend/ghost then I would have hit him.

"He means you ruined everything." Anastasia said, pouting. "My sister made a mistake choosing her anchor, she chose Xavier which only brought her to her death faster."

"Why?"

"When you choose the spirit user as your anchor it creates the problem of sanity. He made her insane yet sane at the same time plus when he died she had no choice but to die too."

"Because since he was dead," I said trying to connect everything. "There was nobody to help her stay alive. No one to help her deal with her insanity."

"Yep." She said, "Maybe you're not as stupid as I thought." Snarky little girl.

"But I knocked her out stopping her from killing herself," I continued, "So that meant I had to die?" I get punished because I was trying to do a good thing, that seems to happen a lot with me

"No you died because you go-"

"If you say I got in the way one more time I'm going to kick your ghostly ass all the way back to the living." I threatened menacingly.

"She right Rose." Mason added. "You got in the way of Kisa performing her final duty. In a way you volunteered to die."

"What was her last duty?"

"When a spirit user dies due to unnatural events there is an option for the bond mate to sacrifice themselves in order to return the life that they were given to them. Sometimes the anchor can stop this process from happening but since-"

"Since Xavier was the anchor she had no choice but to sacrifice herself." I concluded. Wow this all makes sense now.

"And you knocked her out while in the middle of the ritual so you basically volunteered to die."

"And that means Xavier is alive."

They both nodded.

It all made since now. Kisa was much more experienced then I was with being shadow kissed. She killed practically the first day she was brought to life making her more closer to death. She saw ghosts in ward because wards don't fully block them only weaken our knowledge of seeing them but kisa saw them all the time because she was closer to death than I was. She was constantly on the edge, supporting herself on Xavier as a way of insanity. I guess love was just part of the mix. They were so bonded that they were almost one person. It was amazing. And they were together again.

"So now what." Everything made sense, I know why I was here, what happened to Kisa but what next.

"Now it's time for you to die Rose."

I forgot about that.

KPOV

I watched him breathe. In and out. Every breathe he took was like a miracle happening right in front of me. I was so happy He was alive, so happy I would see his beautiful green eyes again. I gripped his hand tighter as I leaned forward and kissed his forehead.

But despite my happiness I knew there was a price to pay. I turned to my right to look across the room to where Rose's bed was. Dimitri sat by her side night and day. Sitting, watching, hoping that she would wake up. It has been three days since I woke up and from what I could tell Dimitri hadn't left once. As long as the heart monitor beeped with her life he wouldn't move. Though he was no longer wearing the wedding attire he was still dressed sloppy and he looked blood-shit and tired. Right now he sat next to Rose's bed with his head buried in his hands. It was the sight of a man slowly dying inside.

I know he was waiting for Rose to wake up, and yet I was waiting for Xavier to wake up. But I knew, if one of them woke up then the other would not. A very slim balance between life and death..

Suddenly Lissa walked through the doors to the room, approaching Rose's bed.

"Is she any different?" Lissa asked him as she took a seat on the opposite side of him.

Without lifting his head, he shook his head. I twisted my heart to see him like this.

They sat there is silence for a moment before Lissa spoke again.

"Why did she do this?" She said frustrated. "Why did she just decided to leave us like this? I can't even heal her. What got into her?"

"I don't know Princess." Dimitri mumbled lifting his head slightly so he could brush some hair out of Rose's face.

She glared at Dimitri as he lovely caressed Rose's face. Her green eyes boring at him angrily.

"And you!." She suddenly shouted, "You and Rose hid your damn relationship from me." Not this conversation again. "I thought at first when you were morning for her that you felt bad because you were her mentor then you're murmuring how much you love her! She was my best friend and she didn't tell me anything!"

She was losing it. The pain of Rose trying to kill herself was making her irritated and annoyed. The fact that Rose hid her relationship with my brother was eating her inside. More than it should. I blamed it on the darkness. She kept trying to heal Rose and which just made the darkness grow and grow.

"Princess please we were going to tell you." Dimitri said softly to her.

"When? Once she was dead?" Dimitri flinched from Lissa's words as she stormed out of the room once again. Dimitri sat there for a moment before he went back to putting his head between his hands.

I stood and walked over to him, wringing my hands together anxiously.

"Dimitri I-" I didn't know what to say. That Rose would be ok? That she'll wake up any minute?

"Everything will turn out alright." I said rubbing his back gently. It wasn't a complete lie. Things would _eventually_ be alright…hopefully.

"Why did she do it?" He murmured. That seemed to be the golden question around here. A question that only I knew the answer to. I just didn't feel like sharing.

"She had no reason to do it." He continued to mumble, "She had no reason."

"Dimitri please I-"suddenly I stopped for I heard the worst sound ever.

The sound of Rose flat lining.


	26. Ch24 I Guess This is Goodbye

**Oh my, I'm glad you guys are liking the plot I have. I thought for awhile wither I should go with my original idea or not but it seems you guys like it so nothing to worry about. Except the near end of this story. Oh noes! That's right my story will soon be drawing to close where I will be making a few announcements afterwards so stay tuned. I wonder if I'll give this story a happy ending or not? Who knows :D Enjoy.**

**Thomagata**

KPOV

All hell broke out then, Dimitri shot out of his chair as he stared at Rose, wide eyed and afraid.

"Rose!" He called to her frantically as doctors and nurses suddenly burst through the room, shouting out orders to each other like frantic children.

"Get me her chart!"

"Get a defibrillator in here."

"Rose!"

"Please sir you have to step back."

It was almost too much to bear. Doctors huddled around her bed as they tried frantically to start her heart again while nurses tried to drag my brother's over six foot frame out of the room. So many noises, so much emotion. And it was all my fault. Rose was lying on that bed dead because of me. Because of me…because of me…me.

"Is she bleeding internally?"

"I don't know, I can't see a leak."

"I don't believe there's blood in her lungs."

"What's wrong with her?"

"Rose!"

I don't know what happened then, all I remember were flashes of color and the distant sound of my name being called. I felt my legs carry me far away. I was running away, I didn't want to face my brother's tear stained face. I didn't want to see the sorrow her friends would deal with. I didn't want to face Xavier when he woke up. I half wished he wouldn't wake up yet I didn't. I know he wouldn't blame me but he would blame himself. A burden he didn't need. A burden that nobody needed.

Somehow I ended up outside of the hospital in the chilly night. We were still in New York and I stood in a filthy ally beside the hospital, sitting on the dirty ground crying. Why was my life like this? Would it be better if I never was brought to life all those years ago. Would rose still be alive? Would Xavier not have nearly died? What would the future be like?

I wrapped my arms around my shivering body as the loud sirens from the distance echoed around me like a cold reminder that I was still alive. Not dead, not 'stone cold'. Alive. Breathing. Unfair.

"I wish I was dead." I cried as I felt my body grow cold and still. Tears leaking down my face as memories of the past danced in my head. The good, the bad. Everything. But most of all I thought of Xavier. How kind he was to me when I first met him, how he saved me. I didn't deserve it. But I still loved him.

"I'll wait for till the streets become sand." I whispered, looking up at the starless sky.

"And all the ceilings in New York have come down." I felt a cold presence envelop me as I felt myself leave my body.

"I'll wait for you until the stars dominate the skies again." And then I was gone.

RPOV

"No! I don't wanna go!" I cried like a spoiled child as Mason tried to drag me down the rows of candles that surrounded me.

"Rose stop being so stubborn," Mason argued back. "Your heart has already stopped; you might as well face the music."

"No, haven't you heard of miracles?" I know this would get me nowhere but it was sure worth a shot. I did occasionally get my way.

I heard a giggle behind me as Mason kept trying to drag my wrist to, I guess, whatever side I was going. Kisa's sister, Anastasia, just stood off to the side smiling, finding me and Mason's little spat funny.

"You could help," Mason said to her, "you were, after all, the one who brought her over."

"Oh? But isn't it your job to deliver her?" She replied in an 'I'm so innocent' voice.

"Damn girl." Mason muttered as he pulled me a few inches closer.

"Mason stop!"

"How unnecessary." Another voice added, a ghost that seemed to be walking by. She was a woman in her mid forties I guess and her transparent form drifted in and out as she stood there watching Mason and I. In fact she wasn't the only one. Some of the other ghosts were looking at us weird. Most just walking by, shaking their heads while others actually stopped. Nosy much?

"Don't you know child?" She continued. "Death is only the beginning. So embrace it instead of being a stubborn, spoiled brat."

"Shut up you old hag." I snapped back. "Nobody asked for your opinion."

She frowned at me before she continued to drift on her way. "Well I never." Yeah serves you right. Who knew ghosts could be so rude.

"Rose." Mason said, snapping me back to my current problem. "Just give it up being dead isn't so bad."

"It is when I don't want to die." I cried, "Please Mason can't you do something?"

"Rose, you know I ca-" Suddenly he went rigid and stopped pulling on my arm, turning to look at the empty space behind me.

"That's weird." He murmured, still looking at some random place behind me.

"What's weird?" I asked but he ignored me.

"What do you think?" He asked Anastasia who had a huge smile on her face.

"I think it's wonderful." She practically sang. Whatever was going on was making her extremely happy.

"What should we do? We only need one."

She didn't answer, instead she began walking…well more drifting, down the row of candles to, I guess, whatever they were looking at.

"What's going on?" I asked again but Mason shook his head, following Anastasia without a word. When in Rome I guess.

I walked beside Mason as we followed behind Dimitri's sister through the rows of candles and into the unlimited darkness. We actually walked for awhile passing many different ghosts. Some fat, some small, all ranging in different ages. Hell some were as young as infants. How sad but they walked this way and that, already agreeing with their fate, going to whatever afterlife was out there.

Finally I began to see a figure in the distant that seemed to be knocked out on the ground. Odd. As we grew closer it became apparent who it was. Kisa.

"Kisa?" Was she dead too? Oh no, Xavier is going to live but she's dead and so am I? That isn't how it supposes to work.

"Sister." Anastasia said excitedly as she ran to Kisa's side. "Wakey, wakey" She said gently nudging her to wake up.

"Well this complicates things." I heard Mason mutter beside me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, watching as Anastasia continued to nudge Kisa.

"You'll see." I gave him a questioning look. I was about to comment when suddenly Kisa finally opened her eyes.

She looked confused. Her eyes flashing around the strange place she was suddenly in. I could only imagine that I looked similar to that when I first woke here. She probably was trying to figure out if this was a dream or real. And I couldn't blame her; hell I still wished this was a dream.

"Where am I?" She murmured to her self before he eyes finally drifted to her sister.

"Kisa?" Her eyes widened as her sister said her name, so many emotions flashing through her eyes.

"Anya." She murmured back, still looking at her sister like she couldn't believe that she was standing in front of her.

Anastasia smiled, which to me made her look creepier than she already was, and said, "Добро пожаловать в мир мертвых"

Kisa gasped at whatever her sister said, looking at the world around her fearfully before her eyes landed on me.

"Rose? Is that really you?"

"Yeah it's me."

Suddenly she lunged at me, "You have to go back now."

"What?"

"You have to go back. Everyone is so upset. Your heart stopped."

So what Mason said was true I am dying. "But how? It's already decided that I would die." Than it dawned on, "How did you die?"

"I didn't exactly die." She said looking away, "I more or less gave into the ghosts." She than looked at Mason, "Take me away."

"Wait a minute." I cried grabbing her arm, "Let's not make any rash decisions here."

"I'm not! I deserve to die Rose. Don't you see? Everything is my fault." She shifted her gaze to her sister. "It's all my fault."

"Kisa." Anastasia whispered taking a few steps towards her sister. "It wasn't your fault."

"But it was!" She screamed back, "I'm the reason you died. I was supposed to protect you and what happened? You died!" Anastasia flinched at her sister's words. "Xavier than brought me back and what did I do? I hide behind him like a scared child and blamed our brother for your death when I knew it wasn't his fault." She was crying now. Heavy tears of salt dripping down her face as she slowly collapsed to the floor.

"Then Xavier died. All because I couldn't protect him like I was supposed to. And you, Rose," She looked up at me with her deep brown eyes; "you took the blame and died as well. You have no idea how it feels to watch the people who love you fall apart while knowing it was all my fault."

"But Kisa its not."

"Don't lie to me Rose." She snapped, "It is my fault."

I didn't know what to say. She sat on the floor so broken and so open it was clear she had suffered to so much over the years. The weight of her sister's death weighing on her shoulders like a forgettable dept. It didn't help much that Xavier had technically died and I suffered from it instead of her. But I didn't hate her, hell no, but I didn't want neither of us to die as well.

Obvious to my helplessness Anastasia continued to step forward to her sister gently bending down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's ok sister." She whispered to her. "I understand your pain. What happened all those years ago have left me heartbroken as well but, " Her eyes suddenly flashed with endearment, "When we both died and we laid in this dark pit awaiting our fate I remembered a strange light taking you away from me, separating you from me. I was scared and alone but I was happy for you sister."

"You were?"

Anastasia nodded, "You were alive. Someone was kind enough to come bring you back and look after you. I know you grieved for me and I grieved for you but there was nothing that we could have done. We were doomed to die. As for Xavier, you tried your best. You had already protected him for so long already and he chose to protect you in the end. Nothing was ever your fault."

"A-anya." Kisa then broke down, her tears turning to sobs as the flicker of that light that was Anastasia comforted her like any sister would. "Thank you."

"Um," Mason suddenly said, breaking the thick atmosphere. "I hate to ruin this little moment but we only really need one soul. We can't have both of you. That's too much of a waste." Only one? Suddenly I wasn't quite sure of myself. Could I really leave Kisa here to die?

"I'll go." Kisa sniffled, peeling away herself from her sister and standing in front of Mason. "I was originally supposed to die so I'll go."

"No," I suddenly shouted, "I was the one who originally did the sacrifice so I'll go." I don't know what I was thinking but I could go back and face the look on Dimitri's and Xavier's face when they found out Kisa was dead.

"Rose!"

"No Kisa I won't let you die. I'm already dead so what's the point? I got to face the music." Man I sound like a hypocrite.

"But Rose I won't let you either-"

"I don't care-"

"Rose-"

I'm not quite sure what happened next but all I knew during the time that Kisa and I spent arguing something strange happened. The area around us began to drift away and I was encased in a warm light. My words echoing off into the distance as I heard Mason say to me,

"I guess this is good-bye."


	27. Ch25 Heaven or Hell

**Hey everybody. Next chapter out and about. But I think I'm beginning to get too obsessed with this series. Pixar came to my college to give a presentation and one of the animators who came to talk was named Travis Hathaway. And what was my first thought? Rose Hathaway of course. I need help. I was lucky that I didn't just shoot out of chair and yell 'Vampire Academy' at the top of my lungs. *shakes head embarrassed*Anyway, only one chapter remains so enjoy this one.**

RPOV

I felt warm. Warm all over. Like I a soft blanket of light was covering me. I think I was dead. Great. What is everyone going to think? The great Rose Hathaway, dead. Not by a Strigoi. Oh no that's too predictable. But because she put a bloody knife through her stomach. That'll look good in the papers.

I laid there for a moment longer. Wondering where I was. I was warm but not too warm. Possibly in heaven? I could feel some type of light above me, trying to creep into my closed eyelids. It just wouldn't let me sleep. I know heaven needs its bright lights and stuff but can't they just plug in a nightlight or something? I wanna sleep.

Groaning, I slowly opened my eyes. Not to be greeted by fluffy clouds, or choirs of angels, or whatever I'm supposed to see, but rather the ghastly sight of a fluorescent lights. That made me frown. I think God would have more pride than to install fluorescent lights in his pad. Those things where so annoying. Their unnatural light and that annoying buzzing sound. That is, unless… I groaned again. I'm in Hell. I knew it was too good to be true. I'm going to suffer an eternity with fluorescent lights and who knows what else. I bet they don't even have doughnuts down here.

Off in the distance I could the faint sound of something beeping in a rhythmic way. It got on my nerves very fast. Another torture device from the devil? He knows how to tick me off. Hell I couldn't even move. My body felt heavy and sluggish. So I could even get up and beat the crap out of the thing. What next? A band of Strigoi are going to come and dance around my bed? I groaned for a third time.

"Rose?" I voice suddenly said. My mind was hazy still so I couldn't immediately point out the voice but it sounded so familiar.

"Rose!" the voice said again followed by the sound of footsteps. Am I allowed guests in Hell?

Suddenly a face was placed in my line of vision. Deep brown hair put in a lazy ponytail. Gentle matching eyes that bore into me loving and caringly. Strong jaw and handsome features. Dimitri?

"Rose you're awake." He said, sounding so relieved.

"What are you doing here?" I said, although my voice felt scratchy and came out more like a mumble.

"Why wouldn't I be here?" He asked, his face drifting back and forth from confusion and hurt.

"You didn't kill your self did you?" I suddenly asked, no he better not have. There are people who need him plus I would so kick his ass. Hell or no Hell.

His face stayed on confusion, "Rose what are you talking about?"

"We're in Hell aren't we? I know I'm not in heaven. God would not install fluorescent lights," I groaned again, "Dimitri why did you kill yourself there is more to life than me."

I could tell he was on the brink of laughing at me, "Rose I'm not dead and neither are you."

"That's not what Mason said," I shot back.

"Rose," Dimitri said trying his best way to say this, "You know Mason has been dead for quite a long time."

I scoffed at him, "I know that. But I met him in the dark place with all the candles. I think he said in was like purgatory or something. Anyway, he said I was dead and he came to take my soul away."

Dimitri was still looking at me like I was a lunatic in an asylum. "I think the doctor gave you too much medicine for the pain."

"There are doctors here? Now I know this is Hell."

Dimitri laughed his musical laugh, shaking his head from side to side. He thought this was humorous. I know Hell is like a piece of cake to some but to me this was scary crap. Heck, I didn't want to die in the first place.

"Rose you're not dead."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "And why should I believe you? For all I know you're the devil in disguise, come to torture me with my past."

"Rose that is ridiculous."

I shook my head, "No it's not. It's highly likely. Hell is supposed to be torture and so far the Devil is doing a great job at it."

"Rose, how can I convince you that your are not dead?"

I blinked at him and then thought for a moment, "How about a kiss? If you're an imposter than you wouldn't kiss like the Dimitri I know."

Dimitri frowned at me, "Rose as much I would love to kiss you, you're not quite in a state for kissing."

"Imposter!" I shouted at him. He just rolled his eyes at me. I think he thought I was going crazy.

"Fine, Rose. If this is the only way."

Slowly he leaned down to me, cupping my chin with his calloused fingers as he gently brushed his lips onto mine. From that little contact I felt the sparks. The electricity. He brought his lips down more, forming them against mine, kissing me like no tomorrow. His lips where soft, a contrast between his rough hands that held my face to his, and they tasted sweet and musky. A taste that was all his. I eagerly kissed back, not remembering the last time I kissed him. I moved my lips against him, drinking all I could, but when I tried to reach up and grab his hair, I found out I couldn't.

Noticing my frustration Dimitri pulled away with a smile. But I just frowned. I looked down at my hand and found that wires and needles where taped to my arm making it difficult to move it. What the? I looked to my left to see and heart monitor in the corner beeping away. I was in a hospital. A bluish white curtain surrounded my bed as Dimitri stood beside it.

"I'm not dead." I murmured, thinking hard to remember what happened.

"It seems I have finally wakened sleeping beauty." Dimitri replied cheekily. But I just continued to frown, my eyebrows put together in thought.

"What's the matter?" He asked me, noticing my expression.

"Kisa," I murmured, than it came to me. One of us had to die. "Where is Kisa?" I asked frantically. Was she dead? Oh no.

"Rose calm down," Dimitri said trying to comfort me. Why was _he _comforting_ me_? His sister was dead. Her soul gone to whatever afterlife there was. Dead, stone cold, done for. And yet he stood by my bed, one of his calloused hands stroking my check reassuringly.

"Do you not care that your sister is dead?" I asked him, probably being more dramatic than I should.

Again he looked at me like I was going crazy. "Kisa isn't dead. Remember you saved her from Alek."

"I know that." I snapped, "I'm talking about later when my heart stopped," Dimitri flinched, "Kisa was there too. Where all the creepy ghosts were. One of us is supposed to die. And unless you're lying that I'm not dead than Kisa should be dead."

"Rose you're not dead and neither is Kisa." Dimitri snapped back, I could tell he was getting agitated with my constant statements about death.

"Than prove it."

With an exasperated sigh, Dimitri walked over the curtain that surrounded my bed and pulled it back a bit. Across the room was another bed that Kisa was lying on, but she was still and lifeless. I could see her chest rise and fall, while her heart monitor beeped beside her. It was like she was simply sleeping. Xavier sat next to her bed in a chair. His black hair and mess, and his eyes closed. Lost in sleep of his own.

"She's not dead?" I asked, as Dimitri pulled the curtain back to separate my bed to the room.

"No Rose she's not." I sighed, with content. Everyone was alive. Amazingly. I didn't know how or even why but we were. Kisa, Me, and hell, Xavier was still kicking. It was a miracle.

"Thank goodness." I sighed, finally relaxing. It was then I felt a slight pain in my stomach.

"Ow." I looked down and noticed all the bandages that covered my stomach. That wasn't my brightest idea.

"You have no idea how scared we were." Dimitri said gently, taking a seat in a chair next to my bed. "To see you standing there and then grabbing the knife to-" He closed his eyes, burying his face into his hands.

I looked at him slightly ashamed. I may not have remembered stabbing myself but it still felt bad. "Sorry." I said moving my arm, barley, so that I could stroke his hair comfortingly.

He looked up and me, his eyes blazing. With anger? I couldn't tell. "Don't you ever do that again." He said in a serious expression, "Don't you ever scare us like that. I don't know what was going through your head Rosemarie," I than flinched, yeah he was mad, "but you sure as hell better not try that again." He cursed, kind of, in English. Yep he wasn't happy with me but it was only because he cared. "Do you promise?"

I smiled, stroking his cheek lovingly, "Scouts honor."

From then on almost everything felt like a blur. Everyone came to visit me in the hospital. Lissa, Adrian, and Christian. Each took a turn yelling at me and telling how stupid I was. Lissa was probably one of the worse. Not only was she upset about my almost suicide but also the fact that I hid my relationship with Dimitri sent her into a frenzy. But she was cool in the end. I just had to promise on my life never to hide anything from her, or God help me. Dimitri found it amusing.

Kisa eventually woke up, having a heartfelt reunion with Xavier which involved lots of tears and kissing. Dimitri had to close the curtain around my bed, to stop him from killing Xavier. Even though it was obvious they cared about each other his brotherly instincts were still there. Ready to knock out the first guy who decided to even look at Kisa wrong. It was than my turn to be amused.

It wasn't bad, until my second week in the hospital. I was still in no condition to get out of here. The doctors were worried about my stomach. Apparently it was a miracle that my heart started again. If only they knew. Lissa wanted to try healing me again but Dimitri and I both agreed not to let her. She already used too much Spirit trying to heal me before so it was better for me to heal on my own.

I told everyone what happened when I was somewhat dead and they claimed they believe me but I had a feeling that they don't. They probably thought I was just having a weird dream. Only Lissa and Dimitri seemed somewhat convinced. And I do mean somewhat. But who could blame them? If someone told me they were seeing ghosts and meeting people in dark rooms with candles I would think they were crazy too.

So here I lay. In my hospital bed, bored as bored could be. I lazily flipped through the channels on the TV but couldn't find anything half way decent. TV these days weren't any good anyway. Dimitri was here but went off to find something to drink. He was always by my side, barely moving an inch. The gang would visit be every so often but it was Dimitri who was loyal to the end.

I looked across the room to where the other bed now laid empty. Kisa was real lucky. She left the next day after waking up. There was nothing wrong with her. They just found her in a alley near by knocked out with a weak pulse. So once she was awake she was discharged without a problem. Lucky. I groaned with boredom, wishing Dimitri would hurry back so that he could entertain me.

"Bored?" A voice said. I turned my head to see a smiling Kisa. I smiled back. She was a lot chipper since waking up. It seemed the heavy weight that that was on her shoulder was finally lifted. Leaving her happier and more cheerful. Hell, her relationship with Dimitri seemed to improved as well. They openly talked and Dimitri even said she told everything that happened all those years ago. I much preferred this Kisa.

"You have no idea." I said with a sigh, leaning back on my raised bed. "You were lucky to get out of here."

She laughed, "Well I brought something to cheer you up." She lifted up a bag full of donuts, instantly making me drool. The doctors were worried about what I ate so they kept most sugary foods away. Which didn't make me happy. In fact it just made me grumpier. "And they're still warm." Even better.

"Finally sugar," I sighed with relief, "I never knew how much I missed sugar till I don't have any. Dimitri just left to get me something to drink so once he's back we'll have a feast."

"Oh Rose," She sighed, finding my reaction amusing. "You sure are a hoot." She placed the bag of goods down on the contour and took a seat in the chair beside my bed.

"So how are you feeling?" She asked, tucking a piece of long brown hair behind her ear.

"Fine. My stomach still hurts a bit but I'm good. How is everyone on the other side?"

"Fine. Xavier's family is still in shock about what happened. Alek had her funeral the other day. Some Moroi didn't think she deserved one but she had one anyway."

"Did Xavier go?"

"He did, though his parents practically had to drag him there. He kept saying how it was strange he had to go to the woman-who-nearly-killed-him's funeral." She giggled at the memory, "But he went. Also apparently their annulling Xavier's marriage to Alek. He's not even a widow."

"Why? Weren't they still married and all?"

"Well lawfully they were, but you know Moroi and their old customs. A marriage is not complete until they consummate their marriage. And Alek didn't even last the reception. Besides what's the point? They were only married for like two hours."

"True. I guess that's good for you." I wiggled my eyebrows. "You got him to yourself now."

She blushed and looked away but didn't say anything more.

We were silent for a moment, the sound of the pointless TV in the background playing some type of nonsense as we sat there.

"Kisa," I began, "Why are we both alive?" It was a questioning sitting at the back of my mind, nagging me for the past two weeks.

"I don't know to tell the truth," She said quietly, "But I have an idea." I stayed silent waiting for her to continue. "I think that maybe we are both alive because we were selfless. Both of us didn't want to die but yet we selflessly offered up our life. I guess the ghosts or whatever higher being out there felt bad for us."

"So they just let us live. Well that's pretty nice of them."

"Well were alive for now." Kisa said, "We'll have to return sooner or later."

"Do you still see them?"

She smiled weakly at me, "I do. They're in this room right now. Walking around like lost children. One day you'll see them too Rose. Just give it a few years."

"Great," I sighed, "I can't wait to see the living dead both out and inside the wards. Lucky me."

"You'll get used to it."

"Thanks."

"Rose?" Just than Dimitri walked in, holding some cups full of whatever he got.

"Hey comrade." I greeted him as he walked over to us.

"I think it's time for me to leave," Kisa said getting up to go.

"Won't you stay a bit longer?" Dimitri asked his sister.

"Love to but I got to get back to Xavier. I only came to have a quick chat. Enjoy the gift Rose." She said to us before exiting out of the room.

"What did she bring you?" He asked sitting in his chair while eyeing the bag on the counter.

"Donuts." I said excitedly.

"Breaking the rules again are we Rose." He said with a small smile.

"Yes, now give me one."

He reached into the bag and gave me one. Glazed with fresh chocolate icing. So good.

"Yum." I purred with happiness. "I'm so happy right now."

"You'll be happier once I tell you the news." I looked at him strangely. What news?

"The doctors are allowing us to discharge you in two days."

My eyes went wide. Finally I was getting out of here.


	28. Ch26 Beach Love

**Thomagata here. So here is the final chapter to my story. After this is the epilogue followed by an author's announcement that will have so many announcements that my computer could probably explode. So you better read it. **

**Anyway enjoy my lovely readers, I have a feeling you'll love this chapter ;) this one is dedicated to you for being with me all this time.**

RPOV

It seemed after all we were getting the vacation we so deserved. I truly never thought going to Washington would bring all this crap my way. But it was all over now. Here we stood, in the pale moonlight on the white sanded beaches of Xavier's private island, where we would spend the rest of the summer here. Hell yeah.

What was even better was the fact I was out of the hospital and no longer had those annoying bandages around my stomach. Also to my luck there was barely a scar there. The way I stabbed myself allowed my skin to heal in a more natural way. Apparently the skin is kind of like a grid, fibers of nerves overlapping each other. So if one was to cut the skin in a horizontal or vertical position the skin is easier to heal. But do it diagonally or whatever strange pattern than it is most likely to leave a scar. So in the end I have awesome aim.

We were staying in the same huge mansion that we were in last time except when we were assigned rooms Lissa immediately pointed to Dimitri and me and said, "You're staying in room three." and walked away leaving Dimitri and I stunned. Just because she knew we were together didn't mean she had to enforce it. We do just fine sneaking around. But we were cool with it. After recent events I was begging to have my alone time with Dimitri…wow I'm a hormonal teenager.

But none the less here I lay on a towel staring up at the bright moon in my cute little bikini. It wasn't your typical beach scene but since Moroi don't mix well with the sun it was only natural for us to do the traditional beach activities at night.

"Rose," Lissa called from a distance, "Let's go swimming." She stood by the edge of the beach where the clear water gently brushed her pale feet.

"Alright," I said standing up from my towel, "I'm coming."

We both ran into the water and luckily it wasn't too cold. That's a good sign. Without we realizing it she suddenly splashed water right into my face. Making me get salt water in my mouth. Yuck.

"Hey." I cried, splashing water back at her. She squealed as I got her in the face.

"Rose," She whined, her blonde hair catching the moonlight's beam making her seem more like a princess.

"What's this?" I heard Adrian say from a distance, "A wet Rose? It's my lucky day."

I crossed my arms across my chest and glared at him, "Don't make me come over there Ivashkov." I threatened.

"Why? I would love to see you at a better angle." He said cheekily.

"Watch it man," Xavier added. "She's got friends in tall places." He said, referring to Dimitri. He sat on the beach near Adrian with a martini glass in his hands, casually leaning back on a beach chair while Kisa sat on the arm of the chair, Xavier's arm wound around her waist.

"He's right Adrian," Kisa chimed in, "My brother sure can pack a punch."

Adrian smirked at the two of them, "I think you should be telling that to Xavier. He's the one with an arm around your waist."

Suddenly Xavier's face paled slightly; well it went paler than usual, at the thought of having to face Dimitri. But Kisa just shrugged like it was no big deal. I'm sure if it came to that she would defend Xavier.

I waded through the water till I was closer to the shore with a smirk on my face. I was about to add my own comment than _bam_! I was suddenly hit in the head with an inflatable beach ball.

"Nice one Hathaway." I heard Christian yell from a distance, "You do know your suppose to catch the ball before it hits you." I glared at him ferociously while holding the oversized ball. Was it piss off Rose day or something?

"Watch it Christian or you'll find this ball up you a-"

"Rose." A voice behind me said strictly. Crap.

I turned around an innocent smile on my face. "Yes Comrade." I greeted Dimitri, again trying to play innocent. He, of course, wasn't buying it.

"You should know better than to threaten a Moroi."

"But he-" I began to argue but was cut off by Christian.

"Watch it Rose. Or you won't be getting any tonight." My jaw dropped while Dimitri's eye brows rose. I was so ready to kick his ass. But luckily I didn't have to. Lissa came up to him and slapped him across the face.

"You better be careful or you will be the one not getting any tonight." She shot back, before sending me an apologetic smile. I smiled back.

Eventually we went back inside and basically hung out the rest of the day. In fact it was like this for the past week. Compared to all the life threatening situations this was actually getting kind of boring. Eat, play games, go to the beach, make out with Dimitri, eat some more, sleep, more making out, and then more sleeping. It was just a bit redundant. Not that I'm complaining too much. This is way better than having to constantly fight for my life. Hell I was lucky to be alive. Which sometimes I wondered why I was. Why both Kisa and I were alive. Though Kisa's statement seemed to make some sense but it wasn't exactly the greatest explanation. Hell it was anti-climatic. But I was alive right? Not too bad, if I do say so myself.

But here I laid in bed unable to sleep. I guess my mind was too busy to just simply nod off into nothingness. Dimitri slept softly beside me, his arm loosely placed on my hip as I lay on my side facing him. His face relaxed and flawless. His breathing even and quiet. It was like my personal lullaby. Except for right now that is. I let out a soft sigh and snuggled closer to him, feeling his arm slightly tighten at my movement. I was about to try to go back to sleep when I suddenly heard.

"Roza." He moaned in his sleep, a small smile playing on his lips. "My Roza." I would be just so chipper to hear him say my name in his sleep but this wasn't just any other dream he was having. I had a feeling he was having a dream that no small child should see. A moment later my thoughts were confirmed. Horny bastard, he was 'pitching a tent'.

"Dimitri." I whispered, gently shaking him. The poking was getting on my nerves and his grip was too tight for me to get out of. But my shaking was all in vain. He just pulled me closer, murmuring my name over and over again, moving his hips slightly. Oh god. Damn this man.

"Dimitri wake up you horny bastard." I said little louder, cursing his awesome, ever so sexy muscles. They were very inconvenient right now. Not only could I not sleep but now my ever so sexy boyfriend is having naughty dreams about me. I guess it could be worse. He could be dreaming about someone else.

"Roza." He moaned louder. It seemed I had no choice. I suddenly slapped him in the face instantly waking him from his 'lovely dream'. His eyes snapped open staring at me in surprise while I glared at him.

"Rose?"

"Well good morning sleeping beauty," I said in a humorless mood, "did you have nice dreams?" His forehead scrunched up looking very confused at what I was talking about.

"Why did you slap me?"

"Just for shits and giggles." I replied getting out of the bed to stretch. God that man sure has a good grip.

"Seriously Rose. Why did you slap me?"

"It seemed you were enjoying your dream just a little too much." I said reaching over to the lamp next to the bed to turn it on. The room was than bathed in a dim golden light, shadows and light reflecting on us.

"I don't understand." He said confusion still on his face. Was he really not getting it?

"Look under the sheets."

Still confused he lifted the sheets and looked down. Realization crossed his face as he quickly put the sheets back down, looking away from me embarrassed.

"So what were you dreaming about?" I asked teasingly. He still wouldn't look me in the eye.

"Did I wake you up?"

"Hey, no answering a question with another question. I hate that."

He looked at me from the corner of his eye, a smile tugging on the edge of his lips. "And I hate being slapped awake."

"Well you deserved it." I grumbled, crossing my arms.

"So I did wake you up?" He pressed.

"No," I sighed, "I haven't really slept since we went to bed. I can't sleep."

"How come?" He asked me getting up into a sitting position.

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Care to share?"

I didn't reply. I didn't really need him to worry about my problems too. When he noticed that I wasn't going to answer. He sighed and slowly got out of bed. He disappeared out of the bedroom and went into the sitting area of the room. I followed him and sat on the couch as he messed with the electric kettle. After a few minutes Dimitri came back with two mugs of hot liquid.

"What's this?" I asked taking the mug from him.

"Tea. It'll help you sleep," He replied taking a seat next to me, "Now what's on your mind Rose?"

I sat there for minute sipping the tea thinking over my thoughts. I could lie to him. Tell him about something trivial and insignificant but I had a feeling he would be able to tell that there was something else.

"Well," I began slowly, "It's hard to explain. I feel in my gut that something isn't right."

"Like what?"

"I don't know. That me being alive isn't right."

"How can that not be right?" He asked, "Is see a lot of good things happening because you're alive."

"Yeah I can tell." I said teasingly.

Embaressed again he looked away while saying. "Rose I think your just worrying too much."

"I guess I could be but I can't help think that Kisa was wrong."

"Wrong about what?"

I noticed I said one thing too many. He didn't need to know that I questioned why I was alive, it would upset him too much.

"Nothing." I said. He was about to respond but I suddenly sat my tea down and began to lean closer to him till my lips were inches from his ear.

"You know you didn't answer my question earlier." I whispered seductively in his ear, using my tongue to trace the edge. I felt him shutter, his control wavering back and forth from wanting to know what I was talking about to curing his desire.

"Roza." He said, trying to sound stern. I smirked, he so failed.

"Please Comrade," I said straddling his lap and taking his mug away, "Wont you tell me." I kissed a spot on the base of his neck making him stiffen underneath me. I knew I had won.

"Would you rather me show you?" He said almost too soft for me to hear. His hands instantly went down to the hem of m shirt slowly bringing it up, his hands grazing my skin as he kissed me. My shirt was lifted up my stomach and up to my breast where his hands seemed to linger a bit longer than they should have.

I desperately gripped his shirt, feeling the rippling muscles underneath. My fingers begging to touch him. I went to his hem and took off his shirt while he took mine off as well, before ours lips molded back together. His hands were on my back, lingering on my heated skin, tracing small intricate patterns before they moved to the front. I moaned in his mouth as he thrusted his tongue into my mouth without warning, tasting me without a moment's hesitation. The things this man does to me.

I moaned again, separating our kiss while I leaned my head back with pleasure. His lips didn't leave my skin though, they attached themselves to my neck. Sucking and biting, sending my heated flesh into a fiery frenzy.

"Dimitri." I breathed as his hands found the rim of my pants. Fingering the hem hesitantly, his fingers every so often grazing my hip bone fondly.

"Roza." He breathed into my neck before kissing my collarbone than the top of my breast.

"We," I kissed his lips, "Can't do this," Another kiss, "Here."

He gazed at me with his hooded eyes, eyes that stared at me longingly and lovingly, while a mischievous smirk traced over his flushed lips.

"Very well моя любовь." Suddenly he lifted us up and began walking back to the bed room.

Afterwards we laid in the tangled sheets with are arms and legs wrapped together almost as we were one. The room smelled no longer like the potpourri but rather like sweat and sex. It lingers there as the sounds of our heavy breathing echoed through the room.

I looked over at Dimitri and smiled. In the dim light I could see the shadows and highlights of his golden skin; a faint sheen of sweat lingering there. He was looking at me too, his eyes looking down at me as one of hands mindlessly fiddled with my hair while the other stroked my shoulder ever so gently. Without a word being said we wished each other good night. But yet, a heavy pit in my stomach lingered. Too bad I was too tired to figure out why.


	29. Epilogue: The Ending of Despair

**Hello! Finally here it is, the Epilogue to my story. I can't believe I made it this far T.T it's almost too strange to be real. I've never completed a story, fanfiction or not. I'm so amazed. I hope you guys have enjoyed my story. I'm sorry for the late update but I've had a crazy week. **

**Anyway. I have lots of announcements so in a few days I'll up load that as another chapter. Be sure to read it. It'll have a lot of important things to tell including if there is a sequel or not ;D .**

RPOV

I've never really liked airports. A lot of hustle, a bunch of bustle, security guards, noise. It was just way too annoying. I don't like it when things are complicated. If there's an easier way I'll take it. Dimitri likes to point out that's one of my many flaws. Many? Who is he talking about? I'm not the one with my nose buried in a lame, cheesy western novel. Now that's one of many flaws. That and his… well he also is too…who am I kidding the damn man is too godlike for his own damn good. But I won't admit that to his face.

So he sat there next to me, in one of those strangely uncomfortable seats that airports have, reading his book while I fidgeted in mine. Growing more and more anxious every minute I sat there. Another flaw, I always needed something to do. Lissa sat across from me flipping through a magazine like it was no big deal we had been sitting here for an hour. A freakin hour. Christian sat next to her listening to his MP3 player, one earphone out incase Lissa said anything to him. Kisa sat not far off, doing her own reading. Thank goodness it wasn't a western but it was pretty obvious her and Dimitri were related.

We were finally going to the Royal Court. After a very eventful summer we were finally going to that awful place filled with stuck up, political Morois. Ew. But I was Lissa's guardian and a girl's got to do what a girl got to do. Unfortunately Kisa and Xavier were not going to the Royal Court with us. Lucky. Xavier was going to do what he did best. Run off to some random country and hide there before he is forced back home by his parents. Yeah, some things never change. Strangely enough our separate flights left at the same time so we all came together. Currently Xavier and Adrian had left to get us all a drink. While we all wait for our flight. Of course they weren't alone; two other guardians were escorting them. Apparently the queen sent us extra guardians just to be sure we got there safely.

"I'm bored." I moaned leaning against Dimitri.

"Then find a way to entertain yourself." He simply stated, not even looking from his book.

"Isn't that your job?" I teased him.

"I'm not your babysitter Rose."

"Then what are you then?"

"I don't know what am I?" He asked finally looking down at me.

"Hmm, I don't know. Are you my lover?"

"I could be that." He said giving me a lop sided grin.

"Ew gross." A voice said before I had a chance to reply. I turned around and shot a glare in Kisa's direction. She was looking up from her book, looking at Dimitri and I with a scrunched up face, like she smelled something bad. I know she was just joking.

"Go back to reading Kitty." I teased back, using her nickname.

She didn't like that. "I would Rosemarie," Now I didn't like that, "But it's rather hard to concentrate when at any second you and my brother are about to suck face."

I about to reply once but suddenly got interrupted by Adrian yelling, "Were back!" Took them long enough.

Eagerly I took my drink from Adrian, ignoring his flirty comment about me having to kiss him for my drink, and began to sip on my hot chocolate.

"And you told to double it right?" I asked him, taking another sip.

"Yeah I told them," He replied taking a seat across from me and taking a sip from his coffee, "Though I don't understand your logic. You eat enough sugar as it is."

"Doubling it is the secret." I said, casting a look at Dimitri who was also looking at me with a grin. We looked at each other, each of us smiling at our little inside joke until we were suddenly pulled from our little world.

Suddenly some random lady on the intercom began listing flights that were ready to board, including ours. Quickly we grabbed our things but before we part to out separate terminals we wished each other good-bye.

"See ya Adrian." Xavier said, patting Adrian on the back. "Maybe next time we see each other you can come to me. Depending on where I am, I can show all the good bars with the best exotic drinks."

"We'll definitely have to arrange that some time in the future."

"It was nice meeting you all." Xavier said, turning to the rest of us. A genuine smile on his face.

"Yes it was," Lissa said returning the smile, "I'm glad everything is finally over."

I flinched at her words. The heavy pit still lingered in my stomach. The pit that told to me something wasn't right. I looked at Kisa and saw that she was looking at me too. Our eyes met and instantly I knew she had the same feeling I did. She too felt something was off. Of course it was possible that we were just being paranoid about the whole thing but as we split up and walked to our terminal I saw a flicker of a figure. A flicker of red hair, a flicker of a regret-filled face.

Mason.

I was Rose Hathaway after all. And my adventures were never truly over.


	30. Ending Announcments

**Hello my loyal readers. I would just like to take a moment and thank you all for your reviews and your kind words of encouragement. Without you I would have never finished this story so thank you. So this is the announcements page. I got a lot of things to say so here it is in one long go.**

**First, for those who are interested these are the current states of "Secrets in Past and Shadows"**

**Chapters: 29 (not including this one)**

**Words: 77,860 (not including this chapter)**

**Reviews: 291 (and hopefully growing ;D )**

**Hits: 44,275**

**C2s: 1**

**Favs: 195**

**Alerts: 146**

**Thanks guys, I never would have dreamed I would have so much support.**

**So now announcements:**

**First I would like you to know I am starting a brand new story called "Forever Gone, Forever You". This is the sequel to ShadowKissed13's story "Until the Last Rose Dies". She began the sequel and for some reason decided she couldn't finish it and so left it up for adoption. Me, who just so happened to come across it, read the story and quickly came up with a pretty epic story line that would match hers. **

**For those who have already read it, I know the beginning sounds sad and some may not like the fact of what happened to Rose but just keep reading it. I have a wonderful idea that I think you guys will like. It will be sad at parts but I still think you'll like it. Just please give me a chance. (hint: Dimitri isn't going to hitch up with someone new so no worries)**

**Also, please read the first story before reading mine. I myself will have to re-read the first part of the story to make sure everything makes sense so read her first story before reading the sequel. The first few chapters that ShadowKissed13 already wrote will be up soon.**

**Next announcement:**

**I'm going to be doing something special. Have any of you ever wondered what a character was thinking throughout "Secrets in Past and Shadow"? What they were feeling? Well here's your chance to find out. I'm going to be doing a series of one shots that will be a chapter from my story but in another POV and you guys get to tell me what chapter, and what character. Just send me a private message and I'll see what I can do. **

**Now I'm not going to be doing Dimitri's POV for every single chapter of the entire story or anything like that. Just certain parts so I'll message you back and tell you if I'll do that chapter or not. Heck some chapters I might have no clue what to do but I'll try my best. (BTW this is only for a limit amount of time)**

**Last announcement:**

**Many of you have been asking if I'm doing a sequel to this story. To tell the truth, I don't know. When I first began writing this story I was dead set on not having one. No offence to some writers but some sequels are never as good as the first one. There are only a handful of writers who can get away with it. So I never expected to write one. Now when I was writing chapter 27, I realized that my ending was so anti-climatic. Ew. It made sense but I didn't like it. So the last few chapters were basically a mix of the story and damage control. **

**Now I do have an idea of a sequel but with all this other stuff happening I decided that if I were to write it, it would be after one of the stories were done. (I can't imagine writing three stories and a series of one shots) So I guess the choice is yours. If you want a sequel, tell me. If I get enough response we'll see what the future brings but as of right now "Secrets in Past and Shadows" is done.**

**Thanks so much once again, and I hope you guys continue to enjoy my work. It's been real fun :D**

**Tata for now,**

**Thomagata**


	31. IMPORTANT READ

IMPORTANT TO READ (AT LEAST READ THE BOTTOM HALF)

Hello my wonderful readers, I know I've been absent for quite awhile haven't I? As usual I must apologize for my absence for you see since my spring break everything has been chaotic and busy. I had the worst Spring Break ever for starters so I was in no mood to write and then when I got back to school I've been so busy. I know some of you out there are probably rolling your eyes and saying things like "That's what they all say" or "no excuse" and so on and so forth. But I'm telling the truth, here let me give you a run down on what I'm currently doing with my life.

One: I take three classes, I know no big deal right? Wrong. Here at my college I take two studio classes and a lecture, all though the lecture isn't too bad the studio classes are the hardest and the most time consuming. It is said that students are suppose to work 20 hours for each class during the week. So 5 hours in class and 15 out of class.

I'm currently taking 3-D design and action analysis. I like to go above and beyond so for 3-D I do the best I can. I just finished making a 18 inch dragon sculpture out of spaghetti and now I'm making a snowy owl wedding veil out of paper. (And it's going to be extreme) For action analysis, I have one of the hardest and best teachers. This guy is the real deal. He was a special effects animator for Disney from Lion King to Brother (I've seen his name in the credits) so he's really hard core and yet so awesome. But by the end of the quarter I have to have at least four sketchbooks filled in order to get an A on my sketchbook assignment (a good chunk of the grade).

On top of that I'm working in my free time (What free time?) on a animation short hosted by a grad student here at school. I'm doing anything major, just cleaning up animation shots, but is extremely time consuming to do.

So that's all school related. On top of that I'm going on and off through depressed stages and is constantly stressed about certain things. I'm sorry I'm hanging my laundry to you guys but I want you to understand how I'm feeling. I love writing in my spare time and I love my stories but I'm going to be putting them on hold for at least till summer. All though I'm going to summer school (that's a whole other story)I'll think I should be less busy because the animation short should be over and usually summer school is more lax.

NOW THIS IS IMPORTANT

I have finally come up with a decent enough plot for my sequel to Secrets in Past and Shadow but I am not going to be doing three stories at one time. So here is YOUR choice. I'm going to place a poll on my profile, you guys get to vote on whether I continue Metamorphosis and do the sequel after or temporarily stop Metamorphosis and start the sequel. It lies in your hands. So go vote. If your guys are lucky I'll amazingly have time to post a chapter before summer comes.

Tata,

Thomagata


End file.
